New Game
by Misprints
Summary: Et si Eustass Kid faisait partie de notre monde ? Quelle vie aurait-il ? Est-ce qu'il serait un voleur ? Un employé modèle ? Ou un patron d'une multinationale peut-être ? Est-ce qu'il habiterait une maison de campagne ? Est-ce qu'il vivrait des aventures aussi forte que sur son bateau ? Qui sait...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à celles et ceux qui auront le courage de me lire sans perdre la tête ^^

Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est partie d'un jeu de mon imagination (ou pas ? Si ça se trouve ça existe déjà et je ne savais pas ? Haha ^^')

J'ai demandé à une amie de me donner des mots au hasard pour commencer à écrire une petite histoire. Vous verrez donc 4 mots à chaque début de chapitre et vous les retrouverez dans cet ordre au fil de l'histoire car, pour résumé, le jeu est le suivant : prendre des mots au hasard et les replacer dans le texte en essayant d'en faire une histoire cohérente (à peu près).

Et donc, c'est le pauvre Kid qui a été tiré au sort pour subir ce jeu ! On verra bien si ça lui réussira ou non... *rire diabolique*

Bonne lecture ! En espérant ne pas avoir oublié trop de PHOTE DORTOGRAFE.

Misprints.

* * *

**Chien, Poubelle, Camion, Botte de paille.**

14h30.

Kid observait patiemment son patron en train de détailler les plans d'action pour la création d'un nouveau parc de loisirs de 82 hectares. Il était fier. Fier de lui. Fier de son idée. Fier de sa présentation. Fier de ses arguments. « _Encore un plan qui nécessite de détruire les maisons de pauvres gens qui n'ont rien demandé. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier. _» pensa-t-il.

18h45.

Le patron a terminé d'exposer son diaporama. Il rouvre les volets pour plus de luminosité. Kid ferme les yeux et étouffe un râle, ébloui par le soleil après 4 heures dans le noir. Le ciel est magnifiquement bleu.

« Quelqu'un a des propositions à faire ? »

Tout le monde baisse la tête pour relire ou corriger leurs notes prises à la va-vite pendant l'exposé. Une main se lève timidement autour de la table ronde. Une femme ose prendre la parole. Elle déblatère des arguments et des chiffres faramineux pour améliorer les stands du secteur 5 mais Kid ne l'écoute pas. Il observe ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses. « _Quelle chance…_ » Kid a toujours rêvé d'avoir des cheveux comme les siens. Dès son plus jeune âge, il ne savait quoi faire de sa masse de cheveux rouges hirsutes. Il avait bien essayé de les discipliner, de les lisser, de les friser mais rien à faire. Il pouffe légèrement sans s'en rendre compte en repensant aux fois où sa mère l'emmenait chez le coiffeur en espérant désespérément coiffer son fils. Elle s'était vite rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien.

« Monsieur Eustass Kid ? Quelque chose vous fait rire ?

\- Non Monsieur.

\- Avez-vous pris des notes intéressantes ? »

Ses notes ? Il en manquait encore la moitié, comme d'habitude. Il n'a jamais vraiment pris son travail au sérieux, il trouvait ces réunions chiantes à en crever.

« Bien. Merci Monsieur, vous êtes toujours d'une grande aide pour cette entreprise. »

Son patron avait craché ça avec mépris, ce qui déclencha des rires moqueurs de ses collègues. Kid baissa simplement la tête vers son cahier de notes et se demanda soudain à quel moment sa vie avait pris un tel tournant. Lui qui était si impulsif auparavant, il aurait sûrement envoyé paître son patron dix ans plus tôt.

Étant petit, il avait du caractère, des ambitions ! Il voulait faire le tour du monde ! Aujourd'hui, il a presque 30 ans et il se retrouve dans des bureaux à aider des entreprises à polluer et détruire la planète. Qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver là ?

19h.

« Monsieur Eustass Kid, j'espère que vous reconnecterez votre cerveau avant la prochaine réunion. J'attends vos propositions pour le secteur n°4 du MargaParc. Pour les autres, je vous remercie de votre attention. Un mail vous sera envoyé à tous pour la prochaine réunion. Bonne journée. »

Certains salariés restèrent travailler encore jusqu'à 20h. Kid, lui, prit simplement la peine de balancer négligemment son cahier sur son bureau avant de partir en emportant son porte-document. Même là il ne savait comment il en était venu à acheter ce sac d'homme d'affaires qu'il trouve si ridicule…

19h10.

« _Une autre journée en enfer qui se termine_ » pensait-il en soufflant.

Malgré le quartier délabré dans lequel il habitait, il était pressé de rentrer chez lui.

« _C'est vieux et sale mais ici les gens ne sont pas des snobinards imbus de leur personne._ »

Il détacha sa cravate et ouvrit sa chemise pour enfin prendre une grande inspiration.

Le ciel commençait seulement à s'assombrir.

19h12.

Quelque chose lui tomba sur la tête alors qu'il marchait toujours dans la rue. « _Un chien en peluche_. » Il le ramassa et un enfant cria du 1er étage de l'immeuble à côté duquel il se trouvait.

« Hey toi ! C'est ma peluche ! Rends-la moi ! »

Il devait avoir 10-11 ans. Comment avait-il réussi à jeter sa peluche par la fenêtre ? « _Encore un enfant turbulent ?… _» Kid observa la peluche rouge. Rouge comme ses cheveux. Mais il aimait bien cette couleur.

« Hey connard tu t'es endormi debout ? »

Le rouquin releva les yeux vers l'enfant. Il avait bien entendu ? Ce morveux venait de l'insulter ?

« Lance-moi ma peluche ou je te crache dessus ! »

Il avait bien entendu. Il s'avança alors jusqu'à une poubelle sur le trottoir d'en face et y jeta le chien avant de souffler un « Petit merdeux. » en s'en allant. Le gosse se mit à chialer mais tant pis.

Kid n'aimait pas les enfants et encore moins les enfants irrespectueux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme sortit en furie de l'immeuble et rattrapa Kid par le col.

« Ca 'va pas d'mettre la p'luche de mon gnome à la poubelle ?!

\- Votre 'gnome' est insolent. Il n'a qu'à prendre ça comme une leçon.

\- Y'a qu'moi qui donne des leçons à mon gnome OK ?!

\- Ouais vas-y papa ! Donne-lui une bonne leçon ! criait le petit garçon de sa fenêtre.

\- T'sais pas qui on est hein ?! Viens par là j'vais t'expliquer ! »

Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il se défende ! Pourtant… il se laissa entraîner par le père dans une ruelle sombre. Pourquoi ? Pour une fois qu'il pouvait avoir un peu d'action dans sa vie monotone, il était même prêt à se faire tabasser pour pimenter son quotidien. Est-ce qu'il devenait fou ?

19h16.

Il se battait à égalité contre le père jusqu'à ce que deux hommes les rejoignent.

« Alors frérot, c'est lui qu'a fait pleurer Arthur ?!

\- Ouais !

\- Il te donne du fil à retordre ?

\- On va t'aider ! Il va connaître la colère des frères Arkno ! »

Il encaissa les premiers coups en restant debout mais le père réussit à le faire tomber. C'était terminé. Il était maintenant impossible pour lui de se relever. Les frères ne lui laissaient aucun moment de répit. Les coups de poing pleuvaient, suivis de coups de pied et même de coups de batte. Les trois frères le portèrent pour le jeter à l'arrière d'un petit camion.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris… À quel moment ma vie est-elle devenue aussi merdique ?_ »

Il se réveilla peu de temps avant d'être jeté du camion en cours de route. Il atterrit sur une montagne de bottes de paille. « _Il fait nuit._ » se dit-il simplement avant de fermer les yeux…


	2. Chapter 2

**Dromadaire, Toilettes, Lumière, Flammes**

C'est la chaleur qui réveilla Kid ce matin-là. Il eut du mal à remettre ses idées en place mais la douleur et le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche allaient vite lui faire recouvrer la mémoire.

« Quel con » grogna-t-il. Il ne voyait vraiment aucune excuse à son irresponsabilité de la veille. Sa vie avait beau être pourrie, ce n'était pas une raison pour manquer de se faire tuer. Il était allé trop loin. Mais en même temps, il frissonnait d'excitation. Qui aurait pu dire qu'il y avait tant d'action dans sa vie ? Ses collègues ne le croiraient sûrement pas.

« _Mes collègues… Je suis en retard._ »

Cette pensée le fit rire. « _En retard. Sérieusement ? Je dois avoir le nez et des côtes cassées et je suis perdu au milieu de nulle part mais je pense à mon retard au travail ? Mon cerveau ne peut même plus penser correctement après tant d'années passées à faire le mouton._ »

Il observa le ciel. Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut mais il faisait déjà assez chaud, il devait être aux alentours de 10h.

Kid se leva péniblement non sans grogner de douleur il épousseta son costume –du moins le chiffon qui lui servait maintenant de costume- et regarda plus attentivement autour de lui. Il était vraiment perdu. Il n'y avait strictement rien à part quelques arbres et des champs à perte de vue.

2 heures plus tard.

Il était à bout de souffle. Son nez sifflait douloureusement à chaque respiration et lorsqu'il tentait de respirer par la bouche, ses côtes le faisaient plus souffrir encore.

Il avait réussi à trouver une 'route' ou plutôt un chemin. Plus aucune voiture ne passait par ici depuis un bon moment mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

3 heures plus tard.

« J'ai soif. » se plaint-il en avalant le peu de salive qui lui restait.

« J'ai mal. » grogne-t-il en se tenant les côtes.

« J'ai chaud. » râle-t-il en arrachant la manche droite de sa chemise qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait déjà abandonné sa veste.

« Et j'ai envie de chier. » finit-il de geindre en s'arrêtant au milieu du chemin.

Un bruit derrière les arbres à quelques mètres de lui le fit sursauter. Un lapin ? Une branche en hauteur bougea. Un oiseau ? Cela paraissait beaucoup plus gros. Un blatèrement l'inquiéta pour de bon.

« _Quel animal peut faire ce bruit ? Un bélier ? _ »

À la grande surprise de Kid, c'est un dromadaire qui apparut avec des feuilles dans la gueule. L'animal et l'humain se fixèrent un moment. L'un mâchant son repas avec un air inexpressif et l'autre étant surpris et inquiet pour sa santé mentale. Sur le moment, Kid se pensa fou. « _Voyons, reprends-toi un peu mon vieux, les dromadaires ne vivent pas dans cette région_ » se dit-il. « _J'ai besoin de m'asseoir quelques minutes._ » Il lâcha des injures en s'accroupissant, ses blessures le faisant de plus en plus souffrir. Il observa une dernière fois le dromadaire qui arrachait des nouvelles feuilles et s'allongea par terre pour fermer les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Kid grommela lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui tripoter la chevelure. Il cria ensuite lorsque cette chose commença à lui manger les cheveux.

« Bordel d'abruti de dromadaire ! Mes cheveux ne se mangent pas ! Aïe... » Il s'était redressé trop vite, ses blessures lui faisaient mal alors il passa quelques minutes recroquevillé sur lui-même en attendant que la douleur se passe. Son ventre grommela. Le dromadaire n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait Kid de toute sa hauteur et semblait attendre un regard. Après un moment, l'animal décida de se coucher devant le rouquin. Ce dernier releva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

L'animal ne répondit que par un souffle qui envoya un peu de morve sur le pantalon de Kid.

« Si tu viens juste me cracher dessus tu peux repartir. »

Kid se recroquevilla une nouvelle fois et le dromadaire blatéra, visiblement mécontent que son nouveau compagnon ne le regarde plus.

Le rouquin avait décidé d'ignorer l'animal mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il faisait tellement de bruit que c'en était énervant. Alors que Kid allait le réprimander, une bouteille d'eau atterrit à ses pieds.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où elle venait avant d'apercevoir un petit sac accroché au cou de l'animal. Ce dernier poussa la bouteille du bout du nez.

« C'est pour moi ? »

L'animal souffla. Kid prit ça comme un 'oui' et se jeta littéralement sur le cadeau. Il termina la bouteille d'une traite.

« Ah ! Merci. »

Nouveau souffle.

« T'es du coin ?

\- ...

\- Hm. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à une réponse de toute façon.

\- …

\- Est-ce que… je pourrais monter sur ton dos ?... »

L'animal répondit une nouvelle fois par un souffle.

« Je considère ça comme un accord. »

Il se leva et monta ainsi sur sa nouvelle monture qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Bon. Voilà une bonne chose. Et maintenant, avance. »

Un blatèrement mécontent s'éleva à la suite de cet ordre.

« Ok je vois que Monsieur a son petit caractère ! Alors, peux-tu avancer s'il te plaît ? »

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt parti.

« Je ne sais pas où tu m'emmènes mais je te laisse conduire. »

Aux alentours de 18h.

Kid s'était endormi sur le dos de Camelus. Il se réveilla en entendant un brouhaha se rapprocher. Une musique entrainante se mêlait à une multitude de voix. Des chapiteaux rouges et blancs se dessinaient de plus en plus distinctement. « Un cirque. 'Manquait plus que ça. » Eustass Kid avait horreur des cirques et ce, depuis sa première entrevue avec un clown qui l'avait traumatisé. Encore aujourd'hui, il reproche à ses parents de lui avoir fait découvrir ce monde du spectacle. L'homme au nez rouge lui a fait faire un nombre incalculable de cauchemars.

« Camelus ne me dit pas que tu viens d'ici ?... »

Le dromadaire souffla.

« _Eh merde._ » pensa le rouquin.

30 minutes plus tard.

« Hey Harley, viens voir ! Norbert est de retour ! Pile à l'heure pour ton numéro mon v-… »

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années stoppa net sa phrase en apercevant Kid sur le dos de son animal.

« Z'êtes qui vous ? »

Kid détailla son interlocuteur. Une moustache grise, un teint hâlé, des yeux noirs, un air renfrogné, un maillot de corps et un pantalon moulant laissant apparaître des muscles que Kid ne verra sûrement jamais sur lui… Cet homme devait être « _le Monsieur Muscles du spectacle, le gros dur_ » pensa Kid. D'autres personnes arrivaient derrière le plus vieux. Kid avait l'impression d'être déshabillé du regard. Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à des personnes qui portent dix fois leur poids, sautent dans tous les sens au-dessus du vide ou se maquillent avec un gros nez rouge ? Il ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça. Après tout, dans l'état où il était, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre.

Il descendit de Camelus -Norbert de son vrai nom- et le remercia d'une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'adresser à son public.

« Je suis perdu. Votre dromadaire m'a amené ici. »

Monsieur Muscles ne répondit que par un grognement étonné.

« Vous avez des toilettes, s'il vous plaît ? »

Il n'en pouvait plus, depuis ce matin il avait envie de faire caca et jamais il n'aurait fait ça dans la nature, dans son état il n'aurait pas pu rester accroupi bien longtemps. Toujours sans un mot, on lui indiqua une direction qu'il suivit donc en serrant les fesses.

15 minutes plus tard.

« _WOUSHRIIIIIKSHHHHKRHHIISHH_ »

La chasse d'eau fit un bruit phénoménal. Si la moitié du cirque ne l'avait pas entendu ce serait un miracle.

En sortant, une femme lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à une tente plus abîmée que celles qui accueillent le public. Elle lui balança une serviette à la figure et referma la toile de tente. Une baignoire remplie d'eau trônait au milieu de la pièce.

« _C'est vraiment pour moi ?_ »

Il hésita et patienta un peu. En se regardant dans le miroir il pensa « _Je vais devoir me racheter un costume_ » et il enleva des brins de paille qui restaient dans ses cheveux. Finalement, il ouvrit la tente. Personne ne venait.

« _Ce doit être pour moi._ »

Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces gens étaient si gentils avec lui, ce bain n'était pas de refus.

L'eau était froide mais le rouquin soupira de soulagement. Le froid avait pour bienfaits d'anesthésier un peu la douleur. Des hématomes et des plaies étaient visibles un peu partout sur son corps.

Il prit le temps de détailler les lieux. D'abord le savon parfum amande, posé au bord de la baignoire bleue. Ensuite, le mât central qui dressait toute la toile. Puis l'unique commode de la tente avec le miroir posé dessus et enfin la lampe sur pied dont la lumière éclairait autant qu'une bougie.

10 minutes plus tard.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de l'eau, au risque de finir en hypothermie.

Son costume était réellement fichu.

« J'ai sûrement l'air d'un clodo avec ce costume déchiré » pensa-t-il tout haut.

Le zip de la toile de tente retentit. Kid eut pour réflexe de cacher son corps nu avec la serviette même si la femme qui venait d'entrer prenait soin de ne pas le regarder. Elle lui jeta des vêtements sur la commode avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« _Est-ce qu'elle m'a entendu ?_ »

5 minutes plus tard.

C'est ainsi que Kid se retrouva affublé d'un tee-shirt rouge fluo trop petit pour lui et d'un pantalon marron à tache jaune verte avec des froufrous de la même couleur au bas des jambes. « _Heureusement qu'il fait nuit dehors_ » se dit-il.

Kid fut attiré par des ombres dansantes sur le côté d'un mur. Il trouva une dizaine de personnes regroupées autour d'un feu. Monsieur Muscles était là également.

« _Et maintenant Mesdames et Messieurs, ceux que vous attendez tous, Paul et les acro-girls !_ » annonça une voix mélodieuse venant du chapiteau principal. Monsieur Muscles se leva. Ce devait être Paul.

« Reste ici. » ordonna-t-il sèchement à Kid en appuyant ses dires par un geste du doigt.

Et le moustachu entra dans le grand chapiteau avec un sourire immense qui déforma son visage. Ce fut les seules paroles qu'on lui avait adressées depuis 2 heures. Personne d'autre ne vint lui parler, ils étaient tous trop occupés à préparer leurs numéros.

Il obéit et s'assit donc sur une chaise à côté du feu qui faisait danser ses flammes presque au même rythme que la musique du cirque.

« _Ce monde a finalement un côté hypnotisant et rassurant._ »


	3. Chapter 3

**Marguerite, Agenda, Dune, Jacuzzi**

Il se réveilla avec une douce odeur fleurie. Comment était-il arrivé au milieu d'un champ de fleurs ? Il se rappelait pourtant être au cirque. « _On m'a encore jeté dans un camion ?..._ » se dit-il d'un air blasé comme si cela devenait normal.

Des milliers et des milliers de fleurs s'étendaient à perte de vue. Ce décor lui faisait penser à quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Il ne chercha pas plus que ça à savoir où il était. Il se sentait très bien et vaseux à la fois. Comme drogué ou bourré. Oui c'est ça, il ressentait l'euphorie de la drogue et en même temps le début d'une gueule de bois après trop de vodka.

« _Étrange sensation_ » pensa-t-il en se tenant le ventre «_ Bref, avançons. _»

Une marguerite géante surgit devant lui. Le bourgeon semblait s'agiter dans tous les sens avant d'exploser.

Un cri retentit : « MON AGENDA ! ».

Le rouquin se retourna vers la voix et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Son patron arrivait, nu, derrière lui en hurlant « Donnez-moi mon agenda !

\- Pardon ?

\- Il me faut mon agenda !

\- Mais je-

\- La fleur a mangé mon pantalon, il me faut mon agenda ! s'énerva son patron.

\- Mais Monsieur je-

\- Mon agenda ! Mon agenda ! Mon agenda ! Mon agenda ! »

L'homme d'affaires, tout adulte qu'il fût normalement, était en train de piquer une crise comme un enfant de 4 ans, se roulant par terre en tapant des poings.

« Monsieur s'il vous plaît calmez-vous, je ne sais pas où est votre agenda mais je peux vous donner mon pantalon si vous voulez. »

Il réagit soudain à ses paroles « _Pourquoi je lui propose mon froc ? Je 'veux pas finir à poil !_ ». Kid n'était pas du genre pudique mais il n'aimait pas prêter ses vêtements.

« Tu es mon employé ! Tu es mon esclave ! Donne-moi ton pantalon !

\- Oui Monsieur. »

« _Non !_ » pensa-t-il alors que son corps commençait déjà à enlever le vêtement de lui-même. « _Arrête ! Je 'veux pas donner mon pantalon !_ »

Rien à faire. Kid finit en slip.

« ESCLAVE ! hurla le patron en pantalon.

\- Monsieur s'il vous plaît-

\- Vous êtes tous des esclaves ! Moutons ! Nous vous mangerons ! »

Le voilà maintenant avec un fouet en main, le remuant à droite et à gauche pour flageller des moutons à têtes humaines.

C'est à ce moment que Kid commença à courir. Il avait l'impression de faire du surplace ! Ses pas étaient lourds et son patron le rattrapait. La course dura une dizaine de minutes à peine avant que le rouquin n'abandonne en se laissant tomber à genoux devant son supérieur.

« Mouton noir ! » hurla une dernière fois le tyran en levant son fouet pour asséner le coup final.

Puis plus rien.

Le vide.

Kid tombait.

Il tombait.

Encore et encore.

Inlassablement.

Finalement, il atterrit à plat dans le sable, se prenant ainsi une grosse claque sur tout l'avant du corps et du visage.

Il cracha les quelques grains dans sa bouche et eut la nausée lorsque certains croquèrent entre ses dents. Des dunes s'étendaient à perte de vue autour de lui. Là encore, il était quasiment sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce paysage… « _Mais où ?..._ »

Norbert se trouvait au milieu des dunes, une énorme peluche rouge sur son dos. Cette peluche, il s'en rappelait très bien puisque c'était la même que celle de cette saleté de 'gnome' qui avait créé toute cette situation merdique dans sa vie !… Était-ce vraiment cette situation qui était merdique ? Ou était-ce sa vie ?... Il douta. En attendant, Norbert commençait à manger la peluche. « _Bien fait._ »

« Merci mon vieux. Tu m'emmènes quelque part, s'il te plaît. »

Le dromadaire souffla.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un jacuzzi. Un jacuzzi en plein désert ?

« Tu veux venir me rejoindre ? » sifflait un clown dans la baignoire.

« Mais c'est quoi cette merde ?! » s'énerva enfin Kid. « Je suis en train de rêver ?!

\- C'est maintenant que tu comprends ? répondit Norbert. »

Un long moment de réflexion s'imposa dans le cerveau du rouquin.

« _… Quel con._ »


	4. Chapter 4

**Poule, Tire-bouchon, Labyrinthe, Coiffeur**

« Hey gamin, réveille-toi, tu fais un cauchemar.

\- Monsieur Muscles ? s'étonne Kid en ouvrant les yeux l'un après l'autre. »

Quelques rires s'échappent à l'entrée de la toile de tente.

« Il vous a appelé Monsieur Muscles Patron ! s'amusa une voix féminine.

\- Taisez-vous les acrogirls, partez d'ici » râla Musclor.

Le rouquin se frottait le visage pour se réveiller plus vite.

« Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Tu t'es endormi sur la chaise hier soir alors j't'ai donné mon lit. On est au cirque Abnibra.

\- Merci…

\- De rien ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? T'as l'air d'en avoir bavé ! »

À ce moment précis, Kid crut voir une pointe d'excitation malsaine dans les yeux de Monsieur Muscles. Il décida d'éviter la question. Ses accrochages de la veille ne concernaient que lui après tout.

\- On peut dire ça. Pourquoi vous m'aidez ?

\- À cause de Norbert.

\- Le dromadaire ?

\- Si Norbert t'as ramené, c'est qu'il t'aime bien. Et s'il t'aime bien, alors ça veut dire que tu fais partie de la famille. T'sais on t'veux pas d'mal. Dans le milieu du cirque, la famille c'est sacré. »

Kid ne savait pas quoi répondre. Alors quoi ? Maintenant que le dromadaire l'avait ramené ici il devait rester avec cette 'nouvelle famille' ? Et jouer l'acrobate jusqu'à la fin de sa vie peut-être ? Non. C'était hors de question.

Il regardait déjà dans tous les coins de la tente depuis son réveil pour surveiller une possible intrusion de clown alors s'il devait passer sa vie entière à éviter un clown dans un cirque « _autant mourir de suite_ ».

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide, dit-il en se levant avant de se recevoir un poing dans le ventre.

\- Reste couché je n'ai pas fini ! »

Le vieillard musclé venait de changer d'expression du tout au tout. Lui qui était le grand-père parfait et presque mielleux il y a quelques secondes, son visage ressemblait maintenant à celui d'un fou. Kid étouffa une injure et se roula sur le lit en se tenant fermement les côtes.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question alors sois un gentil garçon et répond maintenant.

\- J-je… je me suis fait tabasser par des hommes.

\- Par DES hommes ? Ils étaient combien ? T'étais seul ?

\- Ils étaient trois contre moi.

\- Les enfoirés ! Montre-moi tes blessures de guerrier » demande-t-il en soulevant le tee-shirt de Kid.

Kid n'était pas complexé par son physique. Il n'y avait pas de quoi. C'était un homme taillé en V, musclé à point –ni trop, ni trop peu- et « bien gaulé » comme ont pu le dire certaines femmes.

Mais sur le coup, il fut surprit et gêné par l'attention du plus âgé sur lui. Toutefois il n'en dit rien de peur de se recevoir un autre coup. Il laissa donc Monsieur Muscles observer chaque parcelle de son corps. « _Trop gênant !_ ». Et soudain une idée lui passa par la tête : « _Je suis encore en train de rêver._ » Il se releva brusquement pour partir mais les douleurs dans son corps lui firent comprendre qu'il ne dormait plus.

« Hep ! Tu vas où ?! » hurla Musclor en ramenant Kid sur le lit par le col. Le rouquin s'empressa de demander pardon et le visage de son aîné se radoucit.

« On va t'soigner et bien s'occuper de toi mon chou. Viens. »

« _Mon chou ?..._ »

« _Il est_ _10h42_.

_Ces gens vivent tout de même avec une notion du temps »_ s'était-il dit en apercevant la montre au poignet de Monsieur Muscles. Ça pouvait paraître ridicule pour beaucoup de personnes mais Kid n'était pas à l'aise lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas l'heure. '_Chaque minute d'existence qui s'écoule nous rapproche de l'heure fatale._' C'est un proverbe latin que le rouquin avait entendu à l'école secondaire et qui lui était resté à l'esprit. Au départ il n'y pensait pas plus que ça. Et puis, lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler, il s'était mis à surveiller l'heure. Ça lui apparaissait comme un décompte. Un décompte jusqu'à son '_heure fatale'_. Qui avait envie de connaître sa dernière heure ? Les personnes peu saines d'esprit probablement.

10h45.

Ils entrèrent dans une autre tente, assez glauque avec une ambiance sombre. Remplie de grigris en tous genres avec des insectes ou des matières organiques dans des bocaux, des encens suspendus en hauteur et plein d'autres choses étranges. Cet endroit avait tout pour vous faire penser à une maison de sorcière.

« _Je vais finir comme ingrédient pour une potion magique,_ pensa-t-il en avalant sa salive bruyamment sans s'en apercevoir.

\- 'Panique pas p'tit gars, Marlène va te guérir. Marlène ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Marlène ! hurla Musclor. »

C'est une voix masculine qui lui répondit.

« Je l'apporte dans une minute ! Elle vient de terminer son bain, on lui sèche les plumes !

\- _Il 'l'apporte' ?... 'On lui sèche les plumes' ?_ se répéta intérieurement le rouquin.

\- Voilà ! »

Un garçon de petite taille poussa le rideau qui séparait les deux pièces de la tente.

« Vous êtes Marlène ? demanda Kid.

\- Pff ! N'importe quoi lui ! se moqua le nain. Hey Paul, t'es sûr que Norbert l'aime vraiment celui-là ?

\- Puisque je te dis que Norbert l'a ramené ici sur son dos !

\- Mouais. J'vois pas c'qu'il lui trouve.

\- Ouais. Va savoir. C'est Norbert hein. »

Les deux hommes jugeaient Kid avec une moue dubitative.

« Et donc… qui est Marlène ? interrogea Kid pour mettre un terme à l'examen visuel dont il était le sujet.

\- Ah oui ! La voilà !

\- Où ça ?...

\- Sous tes yeux ! »

Une poule apparut derrière les jambes du nain. Mis à part cela, aucun autre humain en vue.

« Marlène est une poule, dit fièrement Musclor. »

Kid laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

« Il la juge ! gronda le nain. Je le savais ce n'est qu'un petit con ! Un petit merdeux ! Il nous méprise !

\- Mais non, calme-toi ! Hey gamin, dis-lui que tu respectes Marlène.

\- …C'est une poule. »

Le nain sortit un couteau pour le pointer vers le rouquin qui tenta immédiatement de rattraper son erreur.

« Non ! Non-non ! Attendez ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, vous avez mal compr-

\- T'insinue que je suis débile en plus ?!

\- Non ! Non mais je voulais dire que je me suis mal exprimé. Recommençons depuis le début d'accord ? Alors… 'Waw ! Marlène est une poule !'… j'en suis étonné !... Vous voyez ? Je serais honoré de pouvoir me faire soigner par Marlène.

\- …Mouais… enlève tes vêtements et allonge-toi sur le lit. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Monsieur Muscles qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il n'avait plus le choix. « _Je ne sais pas ce que me réserve cette poule mais ça vaut mieux que ce que le nain veut me faire… _» Il s'exécuta donc.

« Le pantalon aussi » rajouta Musclor avec un regard vicieux.

10h49.

L'examen commença. La poule grimpa au pied du lit puis remonta lentement le long des jambes du rouquin pour arriver à côté de son caleçon où elle s'immobilisa. Sa tête se tordait pour détailler l'humain. Sans aucune raison apparente, elle donna soudain un coup de bec sur les parties intimes du rouquin qui se redressa vivement avec un « Ca 'va pas non ?! ». Il fut ramené et maintenu sur le lit par les deux forains. « _Ils ont sûrement dressé l'animal pour faire ça !_ » s'indigna-t-il alors que le plus vieux fixait, avec un sourire pervers, la partie piquée plus tôt.

L'animal continua son examen en sautant sans retenue sur le ventre de Kid. Il retint un cri de douleur.

« Tu peux crier si tu veux » souffla Musclor aux oreilles du rouquin qui lui envoya un regard haineux.

« _J'vais finir par me faire violer ?! Par un vieil obsédé, un nain impulsif et une poule folle !_ »

Cette dernière piétina ensuite tous les bleus qui se trouvaient sur le corps de son patient toujours maintenu fermement par les deux cinglés. Le rouquin résistait à l'envie de hurler, il ne pouvait pas faire plaisir aux autres.

Elle picora la peau sans vraiment la pincer. Kid se demandait si les séances d'acupuncture ressemblaient à ça. Pour finir, le fichu volatile posa son bec sur le front du patient et descendit du lit.

« Alors là ! T'as vu ça Paul ? On dirait que Marlène l'aime bien aussi !

\- Je te l'avais dit qu'il était bien ce p'tit !

\- Bon eh bien, je m'excuse p'tit ! Bienvenue dans la famille ! »

Il tira la main de Kid pour le relever et lui donna un coup dans le dos avant de sortir de la tente en criant :

« Faut annoncer ça aux autres ! Sors la bouteille de rouge, le tire-bouchon est dans le coffre de Marlène ! »

11h10.

Le rouquin se rhabillait. Il ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite mais la douleur avait diminué. Comment ? Le mystère de Marlène...

« Excusez-moi, je vais aux toilettes.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non merci. » lança-t-il rapidement en ignorant le sous-entendu et le ton pervers employé par l'aîné.

« _Ces types sont cinglés ! Je dois me barrer d'ici ! _»

11h27.

« _C'est un vrai labyrinthe de tentes !_... Norbert ! Te voilà mon vieux ! »

Le dromadaire était tranquillement couché, il redressa simplement la tête à l'entente de son prénom.

« Hey Norbert faut que tu m'aides à sortir, ces mecs sont des vrais malades ! T'es enfermé ? Tiens, je t'ouvre et on peut partir… »

L'animal refusa de bouger.

« S'il te plaît… »

Les suppliques eurent raison de Norbert qui se leva lentement.

« Génial ! Super, merci t'es un vrai pote ! »

Norbert blatéra et se mit en route.

« Fais gaffe ! On ne doit pas me voir ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Enfin loin du cirque. Norbert avait pris soin d'éviter tous les forains. « _Et dire que les hommes pensent les animaux stupides !_ » Ce dromadaire était réellement un être qui fascinait Kid.

Après environ 1h30 de marche, le dromadaire s'arrêta au bord d'une route. « Une route. Une vraie route ! » s'écria le cavalier. Ils restèrent, un moment, immobiles en silence et Kid descendit du dos de sa monture. « Tu vas y retourner pas vrai ? ». L'animal blatéra et partit sans plus de cérémonie. Kid continua donc à pied en faisant du stop.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Une voiture se rapprochait. Le rouquin tendit le pouce, pour la 14ème fois aujourd'hui, sans trop de conviction.

Ce n'est qu'à la 26ème fois qu'une camionnette s'arrêta.

« Vous allez où ? » lança un homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond aux yeux bleus et un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Une vague de questions surgit dans la tête de Kid. « _Où ?_ » C'était la question principale.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il d'un ton morose.

L'homme fut d'abord surpris puis il sourit tendrement.

« Allez, monte. » invita-t-il en ouvrant la portière passagère. « Je m'appelle Louis, enchanté ! On peut se tutoyer non ? On doit avoir à peu près le même âge. Je me rends à Lagbard, je suis coiffeur itinérant, j'ai des clients là-bas ! »

« _Un coiffeur. Génial. Sûrement un futur ennemi_ » ironisa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux sales et encore plus indomptables qu'au quotidien.

« Eustass Kid. Enchanté. »

L'heure affichait 17h46 à la radio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scintigraphie, Péripatéticienne, Têtard, Peinture**

18h.

Louis débordait de joie. Au contraire de Kid.

« Alors ? Tu viens d'où ?

\- North Blue.

\- Je ne connais pas. C'est loin ?

\- Bonne question-Aïe ! »

Une bosse sur la route vint secouer la camionnette et arracher un râle au rouquin.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta l'autre.

\- Ouais… tu penses que tu pourrais me déposer dans un hôpital ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je peux te demander ce que tu t'es fait ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

Allez savoir comment, Louis avait gagné la confiance de Kid en quelques mots. Ce dernier lui raconta donc toutes ses péripéties.

18h58.

« Et donc ils ont voulu te soigner avec une poule ! s'esclaffa le blond.

\- Ouais, c'était horrible et au final ça ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu venais de vivre tout ça. Honnêtement, en voyant ton nez abîmé et ton œil au beurre noir je me suis demandé si tu étais un voyou qui aimait se battre et j'ai hésité à te prendre pendant quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Tes cheveux.

\- …Pardon ?

\- Ils sont incroyables !

\- Ne te moque pas, souffla-t-il un peu exaspéré.

\- Non, sérieusement ! Tu me laisserais te coiffer ? En échange je te paye à manger ! »

Il observa le conducteur et comprit qu'il était sérieux. « _C'est vraiment un coiffeur professionnel ?...Bah, de toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre… à part mes cheveux..._ »

« C'est d'accord. J'accepte le deal.

\- Génial ! Je vais te faire un soin d'abord et après je te désépaissirais un peu cette touffe et puis […] »

Louis continua à s'exciter pendant quelques dizaines de minutes en expliquant ce qu'il réservait à Kid.

19h20.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Lagbard était une ville commerçante et touristique. Ses petites maisons, ses rues pavées et ses allées fleuries lui donnaient un côté frais, estival et chaleureux. Même la devanture rose pâle de l'hôpital ne choqua pas Kid dans ce décor et pourtant il détestait le rose. « _Le rose est un rouge fade ! _» Il adorait le rouge… pas le rose.

« Je t'accompagne, annonça Louis.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de venir, je peux-

\- Non 't'inquiètes ! De toute façon je dois te payer à manger et te coiffer.

\- Ah, je pensais que tu avais oublié.

\- Eh non ! Haha, allons-y. »

19h30.

« Suivant, approchez s'il vous plaît. »

L'hôtesse d'accueil était inexpressive, elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête pour regarder les patients elle saisissait déjà tout une fiche dans son ordinateur. « _Voir des personnes malades ou accidentées toute la journée ne doit pas être facile… il faut avoir un sacré caractère pour supporter tout ça. Je ne pourrais pas_ » se dit Kid en avançant vers le bureau.

« Bonjour. Je vais vous demander votre carte d'identité, carte vitale et mutuelle s'il vous plaît.

\- Je me suis fait tabasser, on m'a volé mes papiers.

\- Avez-vous porté plainte ?

\- Non. »

Elle releva enfin la tête de son écran pour jeter un regard dédaigneux au patient.

« Pff… Indiquez-moi les parties où vous avez mal et évaluez la douleur sur une échelle de 1 à 10.

\- Le nez, je dirais 4 sur 10. L'avant-bras gauche, 3 sur 10. Les côtes, 8 sur 10.

\- Bien. Veuillez remplir cette feuille et patientez en salle d'attente, on viendra vous chercher. »

20h40.

Une infirmière entra dans la salle d'attente.

« Monsieur Eustass Kid ?

\- _Enfin !_ pensa-t-il. Oui ?

\- Veuillez me suivre, nous allons faire une scintigraphie osseuse. »

Il obéit et laissa Louis dans la petite pièce avec une dizaine de malades. L'infirmière était assez costaude, brune avec des joues rouges rebondies. Elle avait le genre de visage qui faisait penser qu'elle devait être une personne gentille et aimable avec tout le monde en toute circonstance.

« Allongez-vous. »

Elle aida le rouquin à s'installer sur une table d'examen et lui enroula un élastique autour du bras. Elle sortit ensuite une seringue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un produit qui peut se comparer au calcium que l'on a dans les os. Il se fixe sur vos os et nous permet de déceler plus facilement les fractures lors de la radio.

\- Hm.

\- Vous avez peur des aiguilles ?

\- Non. »

Les aiguilles n'effrayaient pas Kid, il aimait simplement savoir ce qu'on injectait dans son corps.

« Tant mieux, sourit l'infirmière. Si je vous demande c'est parce que j'ai vu des grands gaillards, encore plus grands que vous, pleurer et appeler leurs mères tellement ils avaient peur d'une petite piqûre ! On met parfois 30 minutes pour pouvoir piquer ces patients ! Je vous jure c'est un vrai calvaire cette phobie.

\- J'imagine, pouffa-t-il légèrement.

\- Que voulez-vous, les phobies ne se contrôlent pas ! »

C'est vrai. Les phobies sont des maladies. « _Mais des petites piqûres ne peuvent pas faire grand mal, il ne faut pas exagérer._ » Il s'imagina ensuite face à sa phobie… Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine mais il l'oublia vite quand l'infirmière rata sa première piqûre. Puis la deuxième avant de changer de bras. Et la troisième. Et finalement :

« Désolée ! Vos veines ne sont pas faciles à piquer ! Mais c'est terminé, j'ai enfin réussi. Vous allez devoir patienter un peu pour que le produit se répande entièrement dans votre organisme. Un médecin passera vous voir. Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à traumatiser, plaisante-t-elle en s'en allant.

\- Merci. »

21h40.

'Patienter un peu' avait-elle dit. Ça faisait une heure que le rouquin était sur cette table d'examen. « _Les hôpitaux sont tellement chiants. Comme le boulot… _»

22h30.

« _Bon ! Là ça suffit, ils se foutent de ma gueule !_ »

Kid s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il se prit la porte dans le nez.

« Bordel ! jura-t-il.

\- Monsieur ? Que faites-vous debout ?

\- J'allais venir vous chercher ! Putain vous m'avez repété le nez.

\- Désolé, dit-il sans vraiment trop y prêter attention. Il y a des mouchoirs derrière vous, prenez-en un et rasseyez-vous. Je suis votre médecin, je venais faire la radio…

\- Ah génial, dit-il ironiquement.

\- …mais nous allons attendre que votre nez ne saigne plus avant de faire l'examen, je reviendrais-

\- Quoi ?! HOP-HOP-HOP ! Non ! Vous restez ici ! »

Kid sentit son sang bouillonner. Ce fût trop pour lui.

« Ça fait 2 heures que je reste là sans rien branler ! Sans compter les heures dans la salle d'attente ! Vous savez ce que j'ai vécu en 2 jours ? Hein ?! Non ! J'en ai marre, j'ai la dalle et j'ai un mal de chien ! Alors faites votre travail et occupez-vous de moi.

\- Mais je-

\- Faites-moi. Votre. Putain. De radio. »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton menaçant, séparant chaque mot, en saisissant le col du médecin. Ce dernier faisait moins le fier devant le regard noir du patient.

« Je-je vais rester, ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur. On va faire la radio, ce sera rapide, d'accord ? Lâchez-moi…. s'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il. »

Le rouquin grogna et laissa le médecin s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Pendant la radio, Kid repensait à la manière dont il venait d'agir. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il s'était enfin reconnu. Ça lui faisait du bien ! Depuis des années, il avait fermé sa bouche. Il avait perdu ses deux premiers boulots à cause de sa 'grande gueule' alors lorsqu'on lui a proposé son travail actuel, il a décidé de s'écraser un peu… beaucoup… trop. Il était devenu un mouton assis à un bureau. « _Il est temps de se réveiller._ »

00h10.

Retour dans la salle d'attente avec les résultats en main.

« Voilà Monsieur, n'oubliez pas de bien vous hydrater pour éliminer le produit. Au revoir Monsieur ! Portez-vous bien Monsieur ! »

Le médecin se hâtait de retourner vers son bureau, en sécurité. Louis rejoint Kid.

« Alors ?

\- 2 côtes cassées. Le nez aussi. L'avant-bras immobilisé par une attèle. Ils m'ont donné des antidouleurs et une sorte de ceinture ou corset si je dois marcher beaucoup. Mais je dois éviter de bouger d'après eux.

\- Ils t'ont gardé longtemps quand même.

\- Arf. Ne m'en parle pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à ce pauvre médecin ? Il a l'air traumatisé, rigole le blond.

\- Il a été trop long, répondit-il sans plus d'explications.

\- Ok… Allons-y !

\- Où ?

\- Manger !

\- À cette heure-là je ne pense pas que beaucoup de restaurants nous acceptent.

\- Fast-food alors ! Mac Do ? Oh ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé Mac Do ! Enfin… tu n'aimes peut-être pas ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

\- Si j'aime ça.

\- Trop cool ! Alors tu sais ce que tu vas prendre ? Et tu crois qu'ils ont encore leurs petits cadeaux dans les boîtes là ? Ce serait trop bien ! Si y'en a j'en veux, s'excitait-il.

\- C'est pour les enfants…

\- Et alors ? Je n'ai que 30 ans, rigole-t-il. »

La bonne humeur du blond contamina le roux qui se mit à rire.

1h12.

Cela faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Ils ont tous les deux commandé trois hamburgers. Et une boîte cadeau en plus pour Louis qui avait gagné une figurine Pokémon.

1h20.

« On va être obligé de se garer ici visiblement, il n'y a pas de place. On doit être à 10 minutes à pied de l'appart'. Ça va aller pour marcher ?

\- Oui, oui 't'inquiètes. De toute façon ça fait deux jours que je marche avec l'impression d'un pieu dans le thorax alors je ne suis plus à 10 minutes près. Je crois que je vais même commencer à m'habituer à la douleur, plaisante-t-il. »

Sur le chemin :

« T'entend ça ? demande le rouquin.

\- Quoi ?... Non je n'entends rien.

\- Ça vient de là. »

Louis suivit Kid jusqu'à une petite ruelle sombre. Seul un lampadaire éclairait le début de la ruelle. Au bout, deux hommes étaient en train de harceler une femme.

« Allez ma jolie, montre-nous la marchandise !

\- Arrêtez, pleurait la femme.

\- T'es une pute alors fait ton travail ! »

L'un des deux se prit une gifle qui raisonna dans le silence de la nuit.

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! cria la femme.

\- Tu vas me le payer sale garce ! »

Louis et Kid assistaient à la scène sans bouger. « Il faudrait l'aider » souffla Louis avant d'être rattrapé par le bras par son ami.

« Attend ! C'est cool d'avoir un élan héroïque comme ça mais on ne peut pas y aller sans plan.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils sont deux et nous aussi ! On s'approche et on les tabasse !

\- Non ! Pour l'instant je suis estropié je te rappelle et je me vois mal affronter un mec directement dans mon état.

\- Ok alors tu proposes quoi ?

\- Eh bien… »

« Hey ! Salut les mecs, lança Kid au bout de la ruelle avec le plus d'assurance dont il pouvait faire preuve. Vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois ?

\- Casses-toi connard ! répondit _aimablement_ un des agresseurs.

\- Je peux venir jouer avec vous ?

\- On ne s'amuse qu'entre nous et je t'ai dit de te barrer d'ici ! Tu 'comprends pas notre langue ?!

\- Ah, vous êtes homo ? Pourquoi vous l'emmerdez alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit là ? s'indigna le premier agresseur.

\- Il nous a traités de PD !

\- Ce n'est pas une honte d'être homo vous savez.

\- Mais il nous cherche ce connard ! Attend un peu, bouge pas ! Tu vas voir si on est PD ! »

La femme continuait de pleurer tandis que les hommes venaient à grands pas vers Kid. La nervosité de ce dernier était visible sur son visage. Il ne bougeait pas mais ce n'était pas l'envie de fuir qui lui manquait ! « _Pense à la femme Kid, si tu t'en vas maintenant elle sera sûrement violée et peut-être morte demain matin alors courage, tu peux le faire, _chuchotait Louis, caché au coin de la rue.

\- ….Maintenant ! » cria-t-il à Louis.

Le blond frappa l'un des deux hommes avec un couvercle de poubelle en ferraille ce qui eut pour effet de l'assommer quelques secondes ! Il se relevait néanmoins pour se battre contre Louis.

Le deuxième homme avançait toujours vers Kid, bien décidé à le frapper. Le rouquin évita le premier coup de poing mais sa lenteur joua contre lui et il se prit le deuxième directement dans le ventre.

« Alors ! Vas-y ! Traite moi de PD encore une fois ! »

Kid était à terre avec une impression de déjà vu. « Ça devient trop fréquent », râla-t-il. Louis était trop occupé par son combat plus loin.

« Bordel mec je vais te faire morfler tu vas regretter » souriait le cinglé déjà en train d'imaginer la tête de sa victime lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec lui. Il le frappa et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête.

« J'allais me faire une pute ! C'est un truc de PD ça tu crois ?! Est-ce que les PD se font des putes ? Hein ?! Répond !

\- …Toi oui apparemment, dit-il avec un sourire provocateur sur le visage.

\- Tu peux dire adieu à- »

Un gros choc retentit et l'agresseur tomba dans les vapes.

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- 'Pute' c'est vulgaire, expliqua la femme qui venait de sauver Kid en l'assommant avec un bout de bois. Dans notre métier on préfère être appelées 'filles de joie'. Ou péripatéticienne si tu veux à la limite. »

Louis termina vainqueur.

« Kid ! Ça va ?!

\- Nan, pas trop, pouffa-t-il en s'asseyant par terre.

\- On doit retourner à l'hosto ?

\- Nan, j'ai assez donné comme ça… en plus le médecin voudra sûrement pas me revoir, sourit-il en repensant à la panique sur le visage de celui-ci.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour te lever ?

\- Laisse-moi une minute. Juste une minute…

\- Ok… »

La femme était à côté et observait la scène à bout de souffle. Elle sanglotait et se laissa tomber à genoux. Son corps entier tremblait, encore terrorisée par la situation.

« Je suis désolée, répétait-elle.

\- Ah ne vous inquiétez pas, moi je n'ai rien et lui il était déjà dans cet état avant, expliqua Louis.

\- Euh… ouais…

\- Je suis quand même désolée, pleurait-elle maintenant à chaudes larmes. »

Kid n'avait jamais apprécié voir les gens pleurer. Encore moins des femmes. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Louis géra la situation.

« Allons, calmez-vous, on est tous vivants et ces deux gros lourds ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient alors tout est bien qui finit bien non ?

\- Je suis désolée…

\- C'est bon, on oublie !... Montrez-moi votre sourire s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il avec une moue suppliante, je suis sûr qu'il est magnifique. Au contraire du mec qui est en train d'agoniser à côté de nous, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Hey ! Je t'entends !

\- Oups » Louis réussit à voler un sourire à la femme.

« Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Jena.

\- Vous habitez par ici ?

\- Non… On doit venir me chercher demain matin… Je devais… passer la nuit avec un client…

\- Ah… hum… »

Tous les trois étaient gênés par cette déclaration. C'est Kid qui osa reprendre la parole en se levant.

« T'as un canap' Louis ?

\- Euh ouais ?

\- Alors c'est réglé. On y va. »

Il tendait la main à Jena qui hésita avant de la saisir. Elle venait d'échapper à deux hommes alors ce n'était pas pour aller chez deux autres…

« On va dormir sur le canapé ne vous inquiétez pas. Pas vrai Louis ?

\- Euh… oui-oui ! Bien sûr !

\- Marché conclu ? »

Finalement, Jena accepta en souriant. « Merci. »

2h13.

L'appartement était petit. C'est tout ce que Kid eut le temps de constater avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de fermer les yeux.

7h48.

La porte claque. « _Quelqu'un est parti ?_ ». Il se demanda un instant où il était et se rappela ses aventures. Il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir rêvé tout ça. Ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à sa vie de mouton…

Le petit salon était cosy et épuré. Le canapé lit déplié occupait la moitié de la pièce. Kid se sentait comme dans un cocon. Depuis la première fois depuis 3 jours, il pouvait se reposer ! Il était tôt et rien ne l'empêchait de faire une grasse mat'.

8h15.

Impossible de se rendormir.

Il se leva doucement, s'étirant autant que ses côtes le lui permettaient. Un mot sur la table disait « Je suis parti m'occuper de mes clients, ce sera ton tour ce soir ! Il y a une pharmacie à deux rues d'ici pour tes médicaments. PS : Prends des vêtements dans mon armoire et mets les tiens à la poubelle ! Si je vois encore une fois ton tee-shirt trop court et ton pantalon moche je te vomis dessus ! À ce soir. »

Il choisit un jean et une chemise rouge et noir dans le placard de Louis avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. « _Est-ce que Jena est encore là ?_ » Il frappa à la porte de la chambre. Aucune réponse. Il ouvre lentement le lit est vide. « Bon, dit-il en haussant les épaules, j'espère qu'elle va mieux. »

8h30.

« _Il n'y a pas à dire, une bonne douche chaude c'est quand même mieux qu'un bain froid !_ »

8h50.

À quelques mètres de la pharmacie, perdue dans ses pensées, Kid ne voit même pas les deux enfants qui arrivent en courant vers lui. L'un d'eux ne regarde pas devant lui, trop occupé à prévenir sa mère : « On va à l'étang pour attraper des têtards maman à tout à l'heure ! ». Il bouscule Kid et tombent tous les deux. Le gamin s'excuse immédiatement et s'en va en courant, effrayé par le regard noir de Kid.

Ce dernier se redresse avant de se recevoir un pot de peinture rose.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?! râla le peintre qui venait de percuter Kid.

\- Pardon… ? C'est vous qui m'avez renversé de la peinture dessus !

\- Mais c'est de votre faute ! Pourquoi restez-vous devant la porte de notre atelier de peinture ?!

\- Je viens de me faire renverser par un gamin ! hurle-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?! Renversé ou non, vous n'avez pas à bloquer l'entrée du bâtiment !

\- Je… »

Les nombreuses rides sur le front du peintre indiquaient à Kid qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter plus. Il s'en alla donc avec sa chemise tachée et essuya maladroitement la peinture qui avait giclé sur son visage.

9h20.

Retour à l'appartement. Kid se sert un verre d'eau avec son antidouleur et retire sa chemise.

« _J'espère que la peinture va partir… Où est-ce qu'il range sa lessive ?_ »


	6. Chapter 6

Collier, Souris, Arbre, Hiboux

17h40

Après un bon repas et une petite sieste, le rouquin s'était assis sur le canapé-lit du salon. La télé ne fonctionnait pas et il n'avait pas envie de se balader en ville dans son état. Il était donc en train de lire le seul livre qui se trouvait dans l'appartement : _La vie d'Arthur Legrandier_, une biographie sur cet architecte renommé dans son milieu. Il y apprit le parcours de cet homme, comment il a réussi à sortir du milieu défavorisé dans lequel il a grandi, ses techniques, ses meilleures créations, ses erreurs, etc. « _Ce n'est pas le plus passionnant qui existe mais ça occupe._ » Il termina le bouquin assez vite.

19h30

« Je suis rentré ! cria Louis.

\- Je peux difficilement ne pas le remarquer étant donné la taille de l'appartement, fit remarquer Kid.

\- C'est vrai ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Hm. On peut dire que oui si on la compare aux précédentes. Et toi ?

\- Impeccable !... Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le visage ? »

Le blond s'approcha de son ami.

« T'as une tache rose sur le front mais… c'est de la peinture ? T'as peint quelque chose ici ? Ce n'est pas mon appart' je te rappelle hein je vais me faire tuer si je dégrade le-

\- Calme-toi, je n'ai rien fait. C'est juste un abruti de peintre qui m'est rentré dedans ce matin quand j'allais à la pharmacie et de la peinture a giclé sur moi. Il a taché une de tes chemises d'ailleurs mais je l'ai nettoyé, elle devrait être sèche.

\- Ah, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ce n'est que du matériel ! Tu vas bien toi ?

\- Ouais. Enfin juste avant ça je venais de me faire bousculer par un gamin qui ne regardait pas où il allait et je suis encore tombé. Heureusement que j'ai ces antidouleurs maintenant. »

Il secoua la petite boîte de pilules à côté de lui.

« T'as vraiment pas de bol quand même. »

Kid haussa juste les épaules avec une petite moue dubitative.

« Bon ! On passe aux choses sérieuses ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Louis, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avait attrapé sa tondeuse et son peigne.

« Ah… » fit le rouquin en déglutissant.

21h30.

« C'est terminé ! Tiens, regarde-toi dans le miroir.

\- Wah… Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- Je les ai désépaissis, j'ai fait un soin au miel, j'ai coupé les pointes, je les ai séché et coiffé. Rien de plus simple ! Tes cheveux sont parfaits pour un coiffeur, je n'avais pas à faire grand-chose !

\- J'ai vu je-ne-sais-combien de coiffeurs différents mais aucun n'a réussi en 28 ans ce que tu viens de faire en 1h30. C'est génial, t'es hyper doué.

\- Merci ! »

Kid s'observait encore quelques minutes dans le miroir. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais eu l'air aussi soyeux et disciplinés ! Il n'en revenait pas.

« Quand tu auras fini de baver devant ton reflet, on pourra peut-être manger ?

\- Désolé, rougit-t-il.

\- Je plaisante ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses. Si tu veux on peut commander ?

\- Ouais.

\- Japonais ?

\- Bonne idée !

\- Regardons ce qu'ils proposent !

21h50.

« Bon, c'est décidé ! On a plus qu'à commander.

\- Ouais.

\- …Est-ce que ça te dérange d'appeler ?... Je ne suis pas à l'aise au téléphone… »

Kid pouffa de rire avant de prendre le téléphone. Il alla s'installer dans la chambre en soufflant un petit « Quel gamin » auquel Louis répondit par un « J'ai entendu ! ».

« SushiKyo bonjour ?

\- Bonjour, je voudrais commander s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui, votre nom ?

\- Eustass Kid.

\- Très bien, je vous écoute.

\- Alors je vais prendre des makis californiens, des croquants thon-avocat et des fromages, 12 de chaque.

\- Très bien.

\- Des sushis saumon, des sushis au thon et des sushis omelettes, 6 de chaque.

\- Oui, ce sera tout ?

\- Non, je vais aussi prendre 7 yakitoris au bœuf, s'il vous plaît.

\- Très bien. La commande sera prête d'ici 20 minutes.

\- Merci, à tout à l'heure. »

Le téléphone glissa des mains de Kid lorsqu'il raccrocha. C'est ainsi qu'il aperçut quelque chose de brillant sur la moquette.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans ta chambre…

\- Un collier ? Il n'est pas à moi.

\- Peut-être à Jena ?

\- Peut-être. J'ai déjà vu ce signe quelque part mais… »

Le pendentif représentait une silhouette de souris entourée par un triangle.

« …j'ai oublié. On recroisera peut-être Jena, qui sait ? Garde-le.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Je vais sûrement le perdre, je perds toujours mes affaires !

\- Bon ok. »

22h10.

Heureusement que le restaurant n'était pas loin, Kid et Louis étaient prêts à dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait sur leurs passages !

Ils payèrent et retournèrent à l'appartement.

22h30.

« C'est hyyyyyper bon ! s'extasia Louis.

\- Carrément ! Mais c'est encore toi qui as payé…

-' T'inquiètes !

\- Je n'aime pas être redevable à quelqu'un. Et puis j'ai l'impression de profiter de toi. Dès demain j'irais faire les démarches pour avoir des nouveaux papiers.

\- Et comment ?

\- Je… _c'est vrai ça, comment on fait ? Où doit-on demander ?_ pensa-t-il. »

Louis esquissa un sourire devant le visage pensif de son ami.

« La demande doit être effectuée à la mairie de ton lieu de résidence ou de naissance. Tu vas devoir faire un signalement pour la perte ou le vol de tes papiers. D'abord tu vas demander une carte d'identité, elle te sera nécessaire pour faire faire tous tes autres papiers.

\- T'as l'air de t'y connaître.

\- Je t'ai dit que je perdais souvent les choses non ?

\- Ah ! Donc quand tu disais ''les choses'' tu voulais parler de tes papiers ?

\- Oui, rigola-t-il fier de lui. J'ai perdu 3 fois ma carte d'identité. »

Le blond était plié en deux, Kid ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui même si son ami l'exaspérait au plein haut point.

« Il faudrait déjà que je sache où je suis pour rentrer chez moi.

\- J'ai une carte dans ma voiture mais j'irais la chercher demain matin, là je mange, j'ai trop faim ! Tu devrais faire pareil…

\- Hey ! »

Kid s'engageait dans un combat épique contre le voleur de makis.

10h30.

« C'est gentil de m'aider autant, merci.

\- C'est normal, on est ami, sourit Louis. Et puis je ne travaille pas ce matin. »

La carte dépliée prenait toute la table du salon.

11h00.

« Si on a bien calculé, on doit être à environ 500 km de NorthBlue. T'en a parcouru du chemin !

\- Ouais.

\- D'après moi tu devrais aller à Aladia. C'est une ville où tu trouveras des transports qui desservent beaucoup de villes de tout le pays. Il devrait y avoir un train qui te rapprochera de ta ville. Je pense.

\- _'Il ''pense''_ _? Avec la chance que j'ai-je vais devoir terminer à pied sur une centaine de kilomètres_, se dit Kid sans oser interrompre le blond.

\- Je sais qu'il y a un bus pour Aladia ce soir parce qu'une cliente m'en a parlé hier mais tu peux partir quand tu veux.

\- Je vais partir ce soir.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

\- Tu as déjà assez fait pour moi je ne peux pas vivre à tes dépens plus longtemps. Et puis je vais bien devoir retourner chez moi un jour ou l'autre.

\- Comme tu veux. Je vais te préparer un sac à dos.

\- Non je-

\- Ah ! Pas de non ! Comment tu vas faire pour manger ou payer des choses sans argents hein ?

\- Bah…

\- Voilà, c'est ce que je disais. »

18h15.

Le bus est sur le point de partir.

« C'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta compagnie.

\- C'est réciproque.

\- J'ai mis ma carte avec mon numéro de téléphone dans le sac ne la perds pas ! Appelle-moi quand tu seras arrivé et n'hésite pas non plus si tu as un problème.

\- Merci, pour tout. Je te téléphonerais, promis.

\- Prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kid était triste de devoir quitter quelqu'un. Et pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, il réalisait que cette aventure avait au moins une chose de positive : elle lui a permis de rencontrer Louis.

Le bus roula presque toute la nuit.

7h45.

Gare routière d'Aladia.

« _Avec tous les progrès qu'on a fait en terme d'ergonomie ils pourraient au moins mettre des sièges confortables dans leurs bus longs trajets !_ » grognait intérieurement le rouquin en descendant du bus. Ces os craquèrent lorsqu'il s'étira légèrement. Il aperçut le chauffeur et se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas les passagers qui avaient le plus à se plaindre, « _le pauvre… rester assis à conduire pendant une nuit… J'ai déjà mal aux fesses alors je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il doit ressentir…_ ».

Aladia est une ville gigantesque qui a la particularité de laisser la nature pousser aussi librement qu'elle le souhaite à certains endroits. On peut ainsi être dans un quartier luxueux et l'instant d'après, être entouré d'arbres comme dans une jungle amazonienne. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Aladia est surnommée 'la capitale végétale'. C'est assez spécial mais très agréable. L'air est plus respirable ainsi.

8h30.

Kid, arrivé à la gare, avait demandé comment se rapprocher de NorthBlue et était maintenant assis sur un banc du quai C en attendant son train qui devait arriver à 9h30.

9h00.

Le rouquin ne pouvait plus résister à l'appel de la boulangerie qui laissait ses effluves envahir la gare au fur et à mesure où les pains aux chocolats et les croissants sortaient du four.

9h06.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule cliente à la boulangerie devant lui mais elle avait acheté pour un régiment ! Si bien que…

« Bonjour, deux croissants s'il vous plaît.

\- Ah je suis désolé, nous n'en avons plus qu'un seul ! Les prochains sortiront du four dans 10 minutes. Vous voulez attendre ou prendre autre chose ?

\- Non. Je vais juste prendre le croissant.

\- Très bien, ça fera 0.75€. Merci ! Voilà pour vous, bonne journée ! »

Kid ne voulait pas risquer de rater son train, il retourna donc sur le quai avec sa viennoiserie.

9h13.

Une petite fille pleure depuis déjà 10 minutes à quelques mètres de Kid.

« _Elle me casse les oreilles_... _Pourquoi personne ne fait rien ?!_ _Plus ça va et plus elle gueule fort en plus !_ »

Alors qu'il allait entamer son croissant, un cri strident lui transperça les tympans.

« _Raaaah !_ _Elle me gonfle !_ »

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la petite.

Celle-ci s'arrêta enfin de pleurer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un daignait enfin lui montrer un peu d'intérêt. Elle observa le rouquin avec ses grands yeux bleus rougis par les pleurs.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as ? demande Kid d'un air agacé.

\- Je veux des bonbons hiboux.

\- …Quoi ?

\- Je veux mes bonbons hiboux !

\- Tes bonbons ?...

\- Mais oui ! Mes bonbons 'sont pas tombés de la machine ! Je veux mes bonbons ! »

La petite brune venait de bondir sur ses pieds pour s'énerver un instant avant de recommencer à pleurer. « _Toute la gare doit entendre cette sale peste !_ » Un couple qui passait par-là jugea Kid en chuchotant : « Regarde ! Il fait pleurer cette petite fille, quel monstre.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je ne la connais pas ! Ce n'est pas moi qui-

\- Je veux mes bonbons hiboux Monsieur, dit la petite en lui attrapant la main.

\- Mais lâche-moi avec tes bonbons et arrête de pleurer t'as de la morve qui coule c'est dégoutant ! »

Cette gentille phrase eut pour effet d'accentuer l'indignation des passants et les pleurs de la petite fille.

« Non attend ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Arrête de pleurer ! Je vais t'aider à les attraper ok ?!

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, souffla-t-il. Emmène-moi à ton distributeur… »

9h16.

Il frappa un coup sur la machine sous le regard attentif de la petite fille.

« J'ai déjà essayé, dit-elle froidement.

\- Oui bah excuse-moi mais on n'a pas la même force. Tu vas voir je vais les faire tomber. »

Un deuxième petit coup. Puis un plus gros. Et carrément des coups de pieds.

« Satané machine de m**** ! » jura-t-il.

9h20.

« Monsieur s'il vous plaît ?

\- Quoi ?! se retourna Kid, énervé et le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

\- Je suis gardien ici et je vous demanderais d'arrêter de dégrader le matériel.

\- Mais les bonbons hiboux ne sont pas tombés !

\- Calmez-vous Monsieur. Je vais appeler un technicien.

\- Ah bah génial ! Tu vois petite, tu vas avoir tes bonbons ! »

Le gardien partit chercher de l'aide tandis que la fillette fixait Kid avec un air déçu et hautain.

« Pff. Tu ne tiens même pas ta promesse. Tu as dit que TU allais me les récupérer et au final ce n'est même pas toi qui va le faire.

\- Je viens de boxer cette pauvre machine pour toi alors tu pourrais me remercier d'avoir essayé.

\- Non. T'es un menteur, tu ne te tiens pas tes promesses. »

Il y avait bien une chose que Kid ne supportait pas, c'est qu'on le traite de menteur. Ce n'était pas un menteur et il allait le prouver !

« Très bien, je vais te les récupérer. »

Le gardien n'étant pas très loin, il était risqué de continuer à donner des coups sur le distributeur. Kid essaya donc la méthode civilisée en commandant un nouveau sachet de bonbons hiboux. Malheureusement, la machine ne fonctionnait plus du tout après sa torture…

9h22.

« _Le train n°7514 en direction d'Élubiel vient d'arriver en gare, voie C_. »

9h28.

La petite avait enfin ses sachets de bonbons tant attendu.

« Tu vois, tu as tes bonbons, j'ai tenu ma promesse.

\- Ce n'est pas grâce à toi, dit sèchement la petite. »

Kid n'avait même plus l'envie de répondre, il s'était déjà bien trop énervé sur la machine. Il se contenta d'un souffle agacé auquel la fillette répondit par un rire taquin.

« Merci quand même, dit-elle finalement.

\- Ah je commençais à me demander si tu connaissais les règles de polite-

_\- Le train n°7514 en direction d'Élubiel fermera ses portes dans 2 minutes. _

\- Élubiel ?... C'EST MON TRAIN ! »

Il partit en un éclair sans dire au revoir.

9h30.

Le train était parti. Sans Kid.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?... »

9h34.

Au guichet de la gare.

« Bonjour, j'ai loupé mon train, je voudrais échanger mon billet.

\- Malheureusement, votre billet n'est pas échangeable.

\- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas me faire rembourser ?

\- Non Monsieur, nous sommes vraiment désolé mais vous auriez dû lire les conditions d'achats où il était stipulé que ce billet n'était ni échangeable ni remboursable.

\- Comme par hasard, grogna-t-il. Et bien je vais payer un autre billet pour le prochain train pour Élubiel.

\- Oui, le prochain part à 11h45. Ça vous fera 35 € s'il vous plaît.

\- Je paye en liquide… »

9h45.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai loupé mon train.

\- À cause de moi ?

\- À ton avis… »

La petite fille s'assied à côté du rouquin au visage désespéré.

« Tu veux un bonbon hiboux ? »

Il regarda les sucreries avec tellement de mépris que la petite recula un peu le paquet. « _C'est à cause de ces put**** de hiboux que j'ai loupé mon train ! _»

« Non merci. Mais j'espère qu'ils sont bons au moins, dit-il.

\- Super bon ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes... à part ton train, se met-elle à rigoler. »

Kid lui lança un regard agacé et fut finalement touché par son rire. Il sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était une blague bien placée, il fallait l'admettre.

« T'es toute seule ? Où sont tes parents ?

\- Oui, je vais rejoindre ma sœur à Grindam.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour voyager seule ?

\- J'ai 11 ans, je peux me débrouiller !

\- Ok-ok, 't'énerves pas. »

Elle croqua la tête d'un hibou en guimauve avec une moue boudeuse.

« Et tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Justine et toi ?

\- Kid.

\- C'est bizarre comme nom.

\- Je ne l'ai pas choisi. »

9h49.

« _Le train n°4226 en direction de Grindam arrive en gare, voie C_.

\- C'est mon train, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Pourquoi irait-il avec elle ? C'est une enfant. Il n'aime pas les enfants. Et c'est à cause de ses caprices qu'il a raté son train.

« …Si tu veux. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. »

9h59.

« Merci Kid ! Au revoir ! »

Les portes du train allaient se fermer et Justine cria « Oh non ! Mon doudou ! » en pointant une espèce de torchon sur le banc du quai sur lequel ils s'étaient assis. Les larmes commençaient déjà à briller dans ses yeux. Heureusement pour elle, Kid eut le temps d'aller jusqu'au banc, d'attraper le chiffon et de sauter dans le train pour le lui donner.

« Merci ! T'es super gentil !

\- Pff, je sais, dit-il légèrement essoufflé.

\- Alors tu viens avec moi ?

\- Non.

\- Les portes vont se fermer. »

Le _BIIIP_ des portes retentit.

« Non ! Non-non-non ! OUVREZ LES PORTES JE DOIS SORTIR ! »

Le train s'en allait déjà.

« Non… c'est pas possible…

\- Tu vas voir, ma sœur est trop gentille elle aussi !

\- Non ! C'est pas possible !

\- Mais si ! » s'indigna Justine qui ne comprenait pas.

Kid se rappela de la destination du train.

« _Grindam._ _Ça veut dire que je retourne vers le Sud, à l'opposé d'où je dois aller._ Fais chier ! » râla-t-il.

La petite l'observait de ses grands yeux bleus.

« C'est pas beau de dire des gros mots ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Bistouri, Radiateur, Losange, Hache

10h20.

« Tes parents n'ont pas peur que tu voyages seul ?

\- Je n'ai pas de parents. Ils nous ont abandonné ma sœur et moi.

\- Ah… Et pourquoi est-ce que tu étais seule à Aladia ?

\- La politesse veut qu'on ne pose pas autant de questions à une dame, fait remarquer la petite en relevant le menton hautainement.

\- 'Une dame' ? pouffa-t-il. Ne me fais pas rire, tu n'es qu'une gamine.

\- C'est celui qui dit qui l'est !

\- Tu vois, cette réplique même prouve que j'ai raison, sourit-il. »

La gamine rougit et arracha violemment la tête d'un de ses bonbons à défaut de pouvoir le faire en vrai à Kid.

« J'habite dans un orphelinat à Aladia. Ma sœur a dû quitter l'établissement à ses 18 ans. Elle a trouvé un travail et un appart' mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas m'installer avec elle parce que nos dépenses reviendraient à deux de ses payes par mois. Alors je reste à l'orphelinat et vais lui rendre visite de temps en temps.

\- Hm, je vois.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi voulais-tu aller à Elubiel ?

\- Arf. C'est une longue et curieuse histoire parsemée de problèmes et de malchance, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Vas-y, raconte, s'intéressa la petite.

\- Si tu y tiens. De toute façon nous avons quelques heures devant nous. Alors, tout a commencé […] »

12h00.

La petite fille avait enfin cessé de rire de toutes les mésaventures de Kid. Elle mastiquait à présent bruyamment les nounours en guimauve. Un voyageur la dévisageait depuis déjà un bon moment mais la petite ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire de Kid qui se sentait épié en même temps que son petit compagnon de voyage…

« Je pense que tu devrais fermer la bouche quand tu mâches, finit-il par demander.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça fait du bruit et c'est dégoûtant pour certaines personnes autour de toi.

\- Mais c'est comme ça que je mange. Je respire mal par le nez. »

« _Bon._ » Si la petite fille ne pouvait pas faire autrement alors Kid allait s'occuper du voyageur espion…

« Monsieur, arrêtez de nous fixer comme ça s'il vous plaît.

\- Alors dîtes lui de fermer la bouche quand elle mange !

\- Elle n'arrive pas à respirer par le nez.

\- Ca m'est égal ! Vous dérangez les autres !

\- Par « les autres », vous parlez de vous ? »

Au moins deux autres passagers se retournèrent pour manifester leur gêne eux aussi. Kid capitula.

« Ok-ok. Justine, arrête de manger pour le moment et tout sera résolu.

\- Mais j'ai encore faim !

\- Alors mange la bouche fermée, râla un voyageur.

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Justine… souffla Kid d'un air blasé. _Les gens s'énervent vraiment pour rien_, pensa-t-il.

\- Mais j'ai encore faim… J'ai encore faim, j'ai encore faim, j'ai encore faim !

\- Ok ! Stop. Ne recommence pas à pleurer, supplia Kid. Viens, on va changer de place. »

Il grogna intérieurement. Il était si bien installé sa place était bien chaude et il avait enfin trouvé une position où ses côtes ne le faisaient pas trop souffrir mais les voyageurs commençaient à perdre patience. Une fois encore, il se demandait pourquoi il ne tenait pas tête à ce genre de personnes. D'après l'expression 'Ce sont les plus gênés qui s'en vont', Kid aurait dû rester et les voyageurs auraient dû partir.

L'homme en colère ajouta : « Voilà encore un jeune père qui n'a pas su élever son enfant correctement. Pff. » Kid revint sur ses pas plus rapidement qu'il ne s'en allait. Il attrapa le col du voyageur et le souleva de son siège.

« Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas juger les autres sans connaître leurs histoires ? A moins que vous ne soyez orphelin vous aussi ? Ce n'est pas ma fille alors quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, on se tait. Compris ? »

Un silence s'installa, laissant raisonner le bruit du train dans le wagon.

« Compris ? répéta le rouquin en attente d'une confirmation.

\- O-oui ! Désolé.

\- Pff. C'est à cause de gens comme vous que je regrette d'être dans cette société, maugréa-t-il en partant. »

13h50.

N'ayant pas trouvé de place dans les autres compartiments, Justine s'est assise par terre et Kid est resté debout jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

« _Je veux m'arracher les côtes…_ »

14h05.

Une quinzaine de minutes avant l'arrivée du train, une contrôleuse faisait sa ronde. Kid la voyait approcher et réalisait qu'il avait embarqué 'clandestinement' à bord du train.

« Mais attend… je n'ai pas de billet pour ce train ! »

Lorsqu'il commença à paniquer il était déjà trop tard.

« Bonjour Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Contrôle des billets s'il vous plaît. »

Justine tendit son billet sans le moindre problème. Pendant ce temps, Kid faisait semblant de chercher le sien. En réalité, des milliers de petits Kid couraient dans son cerveau pour tenter de trouver une solution. La solution la plus simple était le mensonge mais le rouquin en était incapable…

« Monsieur, votre billet s'il vous plaît ?

\- Euh, oui-oui… je le cherche.

[…]

\- Monsieur il me reste 3 wagons à faire avant l'arrivée du train, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre. Avez-vous un billet ? Répondez-moi honnêtement ça ira plus vite.

\- Oui ! Bien sûr que j'ai un billet ! Voilà… »

Il tendit le morceau de papier en tremblant légèrement.

« C'est un billet pour un autre train ça Monsieur.

\- Non ! Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? J'ai dû me tromper en l'achetant… Zut ! »

Justine leva les yeux au ciel tellement le jeu d'acteur était mauvais.

« Bon, je vais vous donner une amende Monsieur.

\- Non-non-non ! Attendez ! En fait euh…

\- C'est de ma faute, intervint Justine. Il devait partir pour Elubiel mais j'avais oublié mon doudou alors il a sauté dans le train et les portes se sont refermées avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de descendre. »

La contrôleuse écoutait la petite sans quitter Kid du regard.

« C'est bon. Je passe pour cette fois. Vous avez votre billet valide pour Elubiel.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kid.

\- Oui. Étant donné que le billet est au même prix, on va dire que vous avez payé. Mais faites attention la prochaine fois.

\- Oui Madame ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Le train arrivera à Grindam dans 10 minutes. Vérifiez que vous n'oubliez rien derrière vous. Bonne journée. »

Kid s'inclina –non sans mal à cause de ses douleurs- avant de souffler de soulagement.

Il venait d'avoir de la chance. « _De la chance ? Moi ? Impossible. Que va-t-il m'arriver ?..._ »

14h30.

A peine descendu du train, une femme hurla « Justiiiiiiiine » en agitant les bras comme une excitée à l'autre bout du quai. Et Dieu seul sait que ce quai était long…

« Oh regarde ! C'est ma sœur !

\- Je n'avais pas deviné, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. A force de courir comme ça elle va se fatiguer avant d'arriver jusqu'à nous.

\- Oh non ! Tu vas voir Nalha a plus d'énergie que n'importe qui ! »

Jouant des coudes parmi la foule d'arrivants, la fameuse Nalha fonça sur sa petite sœur pour la soulever comme une plume. Justine n'était pas épaisse mais Kid restait tout de même étonné de la force de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne prêtait pas attention à Kid.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu as faim ? J'ai tout préparé à l'appart' ! Et un nouveau square a ouvert en bas de chez moi, tu voudras aller le voir ?

\- Grande sœur ! Calme-toi ! Laisse-moi le temps d'arriver. Il faut déjà que je m'installe.

\- Oh oui pardon. »

La petite semblait plus mature que la grande.

La ressemblance entre les deux filles ne laissait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Elles étaient bien sœurs. De longs cheveux bruns, lisses, des yeux bleus océans… « _C'est Justine dans quelques années._ »

Perdu dans son analyse des ressemblances, le rouquin ne s'apercevait pas qu'il était en train de détailler les deux sœurs de la tête aux pieds.

« Bah ne vous gênez pas surtout ! Pervers ! Vous voulez notre photo ?!

\- Quoi ?... Ah non ! Non-non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

\- Dégagez avant que j'appelle la police !

\- Non ! Grande sœur ! C'est un ami, il s'appelle Kid. Il est venu avec moi dans le train.

\- Il t'a touché ?

\- Hein ? Mais non voyons, souffla Justine. Il m'a aidé à la gare parce que mes bonbons nounours étaient coincés dans la machine du coup il a loupé son train et pendant qu'il attendait son deuxième train il m'a accompagné jusqu'au mien mais j'avais oublié mon doudou sur un banc alors il a sauté dans le train pour me le rendre et les portes se sont refermées avant qu'il ne ressorte.

\- Waw. Je n'ai jamais vu un mec avec autant de poisse.

\- Il s'est aussi fait contrôler dans le train, rajouta Justine.

\- En plus ?! Il doit y avoir un contrôle tous les 36 du mois dans ce train pourtant.

\- Oui. Alors tu vois, je lui ai dit que tu pourrais lui faire à manger au moins pour le remercier…

\- Hm. Je ne sais pas. Il nous a regardées avec un air pervers tout à l'heure !

\- Je ne suis pas un pervers, râla Kid.

\- Comment peut-on en être certaines ?! »

« _L'habit ne fait pas le moine._ » pensa-t-il. Kid avait l'habitude d'être jugé par rapport à son physique. Ses cheveux rouges le faisaient passer pour un voyou. Son regard noir, souligné par quelques cernes de temps à autre, accentuait la chose. Il admettait lui-même qu'il n'aimerait pas se croiser dans une ruelle la nuit. Mais de-là à le traiter de pervers… « _Elle y va fort._ »

« C'est vrai, vous n'avez aucune raison de me croire. Je vous laisse. Passez une bonne journée.

\- Mais attend ! Je veux que tu restes ! Pourquoi vous ne vous aimez pas ? Reste ! »

Justine commença alors à pleurer une nouvelle fois en s'accrochant à la jambe de Kid.

« Lâche-moi voyons !

\- Je veux que tu restes !

\- Arrête ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas chialer ! Ça fait du bruit, mal aux oreilles et t'as de la morve qui coule c'est dégueulasse !

\- Ça ne va pas de lui dire ça ?! s'indigna Nalha.

\- Quoi ? Il faut lui dire la vérité. Pleurer ne sert à rien dans la vie. Personne ne viendra à son secours plus tard juste parce qu'elle verse une larme, dit-il sèchement. »

La grande sœur observait Kid avec un air choqué et perplexe. Le rouquin tenta de reprendre un ton plus neutre. Il se pencha vers Justine pour l'aider à se relever.

« Justine, appela-t-il en posant doucement sa main sur la tête de la fillette. Arrête de pleurer d'accord ? Ta sœur et moi on ne se connait pas. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne s'aime pas. »

Nalha et lui s'observèrent un instant.

« Tu sais, les adultes sont compliqués, expliqua Kid. Les enfants deviennent amis facilement avec tout le monde mais les adultes, eux, ils ont perdus leurs réflexes d'enfants et il arrive parfois qu'ils ne savent plus comment devenir amis avec les autres alors ça prend plus de temps.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Mais ta sœur et moi on va devenir amis. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il adressa un rictus à Nalha qui répondit pareillement.

« Bien sûr.

\- Génial ! Alors il peut venir manger à la maison ? »

La jeune femme accepta mais elle n'avait toujours pas confiance. Les nombreux changements d'attitudes de Kid en quelques minutes la laissaient perplexe. D'abord son regard étrange sur les jeunes filles, ensuite la contrariété et la déception d'être traité de pervers. Puis cette frustration et cette tristesse mal dissimulée dans ses paroles dures et sèches. Et pour finir la douceur pour calmer Justine…

Elle n'avait jamais vu de personne comme lui. Était-il lunatique ? Ou une de ces personnes bipolaires ?

15h.

« Bienvenue chez nous, annonça froidement Nalha. »

L'appartement était simple. Très petit. Une pièce principale avec la place pour une minuscule cuisine, un lit et une table deux places.

« Où sont les toilettes ?

\- Au bout du couloir.

\- Le couloir ? »

Kid observa rapidement l'appartement. Il comprit après quelques secondes.

« Ah, toilettes communes ?

\- Oui. Salle de bain et toilettes pour les 5 appartements de l'étage.

\- Ok…

\- Ça pose un problème ?

\- Non. »

En réalité oui. Ça posait un problème à Kid. Il était très pudique lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller aux toilettes...

21h30.

Après une fin d'après-midi au parc, Nalha avait offert un dîner à Kid comme promis. Ils étaient enfin devenus amis.

« Bon, je vais y aller.

\- Déjà ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, ta sœur a sûrement envie de profiter de toi toute seule, sourit-il.

\- Dors ici !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y est la place… sans vouloir vous offenser.

\- Non, rigola Nalha, c'est vrai qu'on est déjà un peu à l'étroit en étant assis.

\- Je viendrais vous voir demain. Il faut que je m'organise pour rentrer alors je suis sûrement ici pour un ou deux jours encore.

\- Cool ! Il pourra revenir hein Nalha ?

\- Oui maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas un pervers, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Encore heureux.

\- L'hôtel le plus proche est à 4km. Il n'y a aucun bus, ça va aller ?

\- Oui, no problem ! Bonne soirée. »

« _No problem ? J'en ai plein le dos de marcher ! Je crois que je pourrais même dormir dans la rue !_ »

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir pour observer un petit coin à l'abri des regards… Un bruit étrange le dissuada. « _Non, je ne suis pas fatigué à ce point-là finalement…_ »

22h20.

« Bonsoiiiiir Monsieur ! Vous me semblez fatigué !

\- Bonsoir… »

L'hôtelier était étrangement énergique et souriant à l'extrême.

« …oui effectivement, je suis un peu fatigué. Est-ce qu'il vous reste des chambres ?

\- Une ! Vous avez de la chance ! Suiiiivez-moi, je vais prendre votre sac. »

De la chance ? Encore une fois ?

Une chambre spacieuse, une salle de bain avec baignoire, des toilettes individuelles, un lit doux et moelleux. Il avait enfin VRAIMENT de la chance !

« Voilà Monsiiiieur ! Je vous souhaite une bonne nuiiiit ! »

Il claqua la porte sans attendre de réponses.

Kid avait mérité un bon bain.

23h00.

Il faisait plus chaud dans la chambre que dans la salle de bain. Même en caleçon, il faisait tellement chaud dans la pièce que le rouquin n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il appela l'accueil.

« Bonsoir, je suis désolé mais je crois qu'il y a un problème avec le chauffage dans ma chambre…

\- On fait venir quelqu'un tout de suite Monsieur. »

Il ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer.

23h30.

On frappa hâtivement à la porte. « _Ce doit être le réparateur. Il a pris son temps et maintenant il tambourine à ma porte ? Grr. _» Kid déverrouilla la serrure et n'eut même pas le temps de râler que la personne entra brusquement dans sa chambre en le poussant pour refermer directement derrière lui. Kid tomba sur les fesses. Ses côtes le faisant toujours autant souffrir, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après, lorsque la douleur lui laissait enfin le temps de réfléchir qu'il releva la tête pour observer l'intrus.

Un homme brun, était posté là, devant sa porte d'entrée.

« Vous n'êtes pas le réparateur » devina Kid.

Une oreille sur la porte, l'homme fit signe à Kid de se taire.

Des bruits de pas venaient du couloir. Visiblement, cinq ou six personnes parcouraient le corridor de long en large. Le rouquin s'en fichait, il se releva et commença son interrogatoire mais le brun le cloua au sol, le bâillonnant d'une main sur la bouche et l'immobilisant sans mal avec l'autre. Jamais le rouquin ne s'était senti aussi impuissant face à quelqu'un. Il avait beau se débattre, il ne pouvait bouger d'un millimètre. Le brun était littéralement assis sur lui et ne se préoccupait pas de sa position alors que le rouquin était en caleçon au-dessous.

La douleur dans son abdomen le rappelant à l'ordre, Kid finit par arrêter de se débattre. Le brun relâcha alors la pression de sa main, pensant que la victime allait coopérer…

« A L'AI-HMMHM !

\- Chhut ! » intima le brun en reposant sa main sans même regarder Kid.

Les bruits de pas dans le couloir s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre. La tension était palpable. Kid sentit le brun se raidir d'un coup. Inconsciemment, ce dernier resserra sa prise autour des poignets de Kid qui grimaça. Un long moment de silence s'en suivit. « _On pourrait croire à un film d'action où le ''héros'' se cache pour échapper aux méchants. _» pensa-t-il intérieurement. Il en profita pour détailler son agresseur. Une trentaine d'année. Mâchoire masculine et barbe de trois jours. Deux boucles d'oreilles dorées à une oreille. Des yeux gris clairs. Belle gueule. « _Le genre d'homme à avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds_ » pensa-t-il en soupirant, légèrement jaloux. Son souffle attira l'attention du brun qui prêta pour la première fois attention à Kid. Il observa à son tour l'homme sous lui, s'attardant plus longuement sur les hématomes de son torse, avant de reposer son regard mystérieux dans celui de Kid. Les personnes derrière la porte s'éloignèrent enfin. Le brun souffla de soulagement.

« Je vais te lâcher. »

Kid sursauta à l'entente de la voix. A ce moment précis, il ne savait pas quelle attitude il allait adopter. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se relever et de fuir, son agresseur le rattraperait à coup sûr.

« Je vais te lâcher, reprend le brun, à conditions que tu ne fasses pas de bruit. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Compris ? »

Hurler ne servirait à rien non plus et quelque chose lui faisait penser que les hommes à l'extérieur étaient peut-être moins gentils que celui qui l'immobilisait.

Kid opina donc de la tête et son agresseur tient parole en le libérant. Il s'assied par terre, s'adossant à une armoire pendant que Kid prenait soin de mettre une distance de sécurité entre eux.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. »

Le brun chercha un instant quelque chose dans sa veste en daim noir avant d'en sortir un bistouri de chirurgien. Kid blêmit à vue d'œil en s'imaginant le pire.

« N'aie pas peur, comme je te l'ai dit je ne te veux aucun mal, je n'ai pas sorti ça pour toi mais pour moi.

\- … ? »

L'homme déchira un morceau de son pantalon au niveau de sa cuisse. « _Une blessure par balle ?_ »

« Si tu es sensible tu ne devrais pas regarder » sourit le blessé avant de prendre de grandes respirations pour se préparer mentalement. Il s'entailla ensuite la cuisse pour aller chercher le projectile toujours bloqué. Il mit un moment et dût s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour ôter la balle.

En sueur et à bout de force, il soupira en laissant tomber sa tête contre le meuble derrière lui. Kid avait assisté à toute la scène et la rancune envers son agresseur avait disparu. Au contraire, à présent il le plaignait.

« Est-ce que tu as une serviette ? Avant que je me vide de mon sang, demanda le brun avec un sourire forcé. »

Le rouquin se leva pour chercher une serviette et l'enrouler autour de la blessure.

« Merci. »

Un long silence s'installa. Le brun avait fermé les yeux et Kid l'observait sans trop savoir quoi faire. Finalement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les deux hommes sursautèrent.

« Bonsoir, c'est le technicien, on m'a dit que vous aviez un problème de radiateur ?... Je suis désolé pour le retard, deux autres chambres ont eu le même problème…

\- J'arrive, répondit automatiquement Kid avant de réaliser la situation. »

Le brun jeta un long regard inquiet et plein de réprobation à Kid qui comprit immédiatement qu'il devait gérer la situation.

« Je- euh non en fait je… une minute je m'habille ! _Et merde ! _chuchota-t-il.

\- _Dis-lui de partir !_ souffla le brun.

\- _Trop tard j'ai dit oui !_ _Alors euh… _

_\- Aide-moi à me lever, je vais aller dans la salle de bain._

_\- Oui !… Non ! Attends, viens plutôt ici !_ »

Il fallait réfléchir vite et Kid découvrit qu'il était finalement assez doué pour ça. Il traîna le brun dans son lit et le recouvrit avec les draps. Il enfila un pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte avant de voir la trace de sang par terre. « _Merde-merde-merde ! Euuuuuh… tes vêtements ! Enlève-les !_

\- _Quoi ?_ s'étonna le brun.

\- _Dépêche-toi !_ »

Kid aida le brun à ôter rapidement sa veste et son tee-shirt pour les jeter sur la tache de sang par terre. Il sortit ensuite l'un de ses caleçons qu'il posa négligemment au pied du lit. Il inspira et ouvrit la porte comme si de rien n'était.

« Bonsoir, excusez-moi. Entrez.

\- Bonsoir, je suis désolé, certains radiateurs n'ont pas encore été changé et ils s'activent sans qu'on leur demande mais je vais régler ça ce sera rapide. »

Le mécanicien entra donc. Il s'étonna en voyant les vêtements éparpillés partout mais surtout en apercevant un autre homme nu dans le lit.

« B-bonsoir, dit-il, gêné.

\- 'soir, répondit le brun très à l'aise.

\- Je- ça sera rapide, je ne vous dérangerais pas longtemps je vais simplement regarder le chauffage ici et celui de la salle de bain.

\- Faites, je vous en prie, sourit le brun. »

Le technicien finit son travail en silence et repartit les joues rouges.

« Bonne idée le coup du couple gay, complimenta le brun.

\- Merci. »

Il retira le drap et fut pris d'un vertige en se levant, Kid le rattrapa pour le rasseoir sur le lit. Il lui apporta un verre d'eau. « _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis gentil avec lui ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi t'es gentil avec moi ?

\- C'est justement ce que je me demandais.

\- Hm. Quelqu'un de normal aurait sûrement déjà appelé la police. Dis-moi… cette mise en scène… tu es réellement gay ?

\- Non je te rassure. C'est simplement la seule solution qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

\- Ok. »

Le brun s'allongea et Kid se passa une main sur le visage. Il observa ensuite ses poignets rougis par la poigne du brun. Des bleus se formaient déjà à quelques endroits.

Une telle coïncidence n'était pas possible. « _Je dois être maudit. La probabilité pour que ce genre de situation arrive est d'une sur un million ! On est pas dans un putain de film !_ » s'énerva-t-il intérieurement.

« Qui es-tu ? redemanda Kid plus sèchement.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le saches p-

\- Ok alors sors de ma chambre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas d'inconnu dans ma chambre. Sors d'ici.

\- Mais je suis blessé, je me disais que je pouvais me reposer ici juste-

\- Parle ou sors d'ici. »

Le blessé pesa le pour et le contre avant de capituler.

« Je m'appelle Law.

\- C'était qui ces gars dehors ?

\- Des personnes à ma recherche.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- … »

Le brun garda le silence, prenant soin d'observer son interlocuteur. Ce dernier avait les traits tendus. Ses yeux en disaient long sur sa fatigue et son état mental. Les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient contractés et visibles.

« Bien, grogna Kid. La sécurité de l'hôtel se fera sûrement un plaisir de t'aider à sortir. »

Il attrapa le téléphone sur la table de chevet mais le brun sauta sur le combiné.

« Attend-attend ! Je vais t'expliquer. Calme-toi. »

Kid en avait marre. Mais en même temps il voulait savoir. Il partit donc s'asseoir en attendant la suite.

« Je suis recherché par la mafia japonaise.

\- Les yakuzas ? Rien que ça ?

\- Ouais… je suis un livreur un peu 'spécial' si tu vois ce que je veux dire… je travaille pour les grandes pointures du monde caché et pour la première fois de ma carrière il se trouve que j'ai malencontreusement perdu un objet pendant ma livraison.

\- Et donc ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire la vérité ? Que tu as perdu le paquet.

\- Si c'était aussi simple, soupira-t-il. Je leur ai dit.

\- Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas me dire que c'était un truc inestimable et que tu dois payer de ta vie ou ce genre de connerie d'honneur à la japonaise ?

\- Haha non. Mais ils ne me croient pas. Ils pensent que je l'ai volé.

\- …C'est le cas ?

\- Non ! dit-il d'un air offensé. Je suis livreur pas voleur.

\- Pff je n'en sais rien moi je ne te connais pas !

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que fuir n'a fait qu'accentuer le doute sur ta culpabilité ?

\- Probablement mais je préfère fuir en attendant de trouver une solution plutôt que de me faire torturer pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pas coupable. Pas toi ? »

Kid haussa les épaules. Sur ce point il ne pouvait pas le pointer du doigt, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose.

« Et c'était quoi cette chose que tu devais livrer ?

\- Une bague de fiançailles. »

Kid passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage en soufflant.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Non.

\- Donc tu me dis que tu es un livreur pour les yakuzas-

\- Pas seulement, sourit-il fièrement.

\- Ouais-ouais un livreur 'pour les pointures du monde caché', dit-il avec des guillemets. Donc un livreur qui a perdu une bague de fiançailles et qui est, à cause de ça, recherché par les yakuzas ?

\- La fameuse bague de fiançailles est plus qu'une bague de fiançailles en réalité. Elle a été faite par le fils de la mafia russe pour la fille du chef des yakuzas.

\- QUOI ? s'exclama Kid avec des yeux ronds.

\- C'est cette bague qui devait sceller l'alliance entre les mafieux japonais et les russes.

\- Et tu l'as perdu ?!

\- Oui, dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas si grave que ça. »

Un nombre incalculable de scénarios passaient dans la tête du rouquin. Cet homme allait lui apporter des ennuis. Le laisser en plan dans la chambre et s'éloigner de lui était la meilleure solution. Il ramassa ses affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me casse. Je te laisse dans ta merde, j'ai eu mon lot d'aventures depuis une semaine déjà alors je ne veux pas en plus être pris dans une guerre de mafieux.

\- Hm, je ne veux pas te casser tes petits espoirs mais ça m'étonnerait que les yakuzas soient partis. Et même si c'était le cas ils ont dû demander, ou plutôt obtenir de force, le nom de toutes les personnes de l'étage avant de partir.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Tu es fiché. Désolé. »

Il avait sûrement raison encore une fois. Kid se figea en le réalisant. Il laissa tomber lourdement son sac à ses pieds. « _Je suis mort._ » pensa-t-il en fixant un petit losange de mosaïque sur le mur de la salle de bain devant lui. Il se traîna jusqu'au fauteuil de la chambre et s'avachi littéralement dedans, se faisant mal lui-même en ayant oublié de faire attention à ses blessures. C'est le brun qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Je n'aime pas être dans la chambre d'un inconnu, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Kid, grommela-t-il.

\- Enchanté Kid !

\- Tss.

\- Cache ta joie.

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant dans mon attitude ?! Un fou débarque dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, il pisse le sang sur la moquette, se charcute la jambe pour s'enlever une balle avant de m'annoncer qu'il est recherché par les yakuzas et que bientôt sûrement moi aussi tout ça parce qu'IL a perdu une bague de fiançailles qui devait unir les deux plus grands groupes mafieux qui existent ! Excuse-moi de ne pas sauter de joie ! »

Ses fractures lui faisaient mal, il se tient automatiquement les côtes et se rassied à bout de souffle. Ça y est, il venait de lâcher la pression un court instant mais ça lui avait fait du bien.

« Tu pars au quart de tour, remarqua le brun en souriant d'un air taquin.

\- Pff...

\- Ces hématomes sur ton corps et ton nez tordu. Tu as dû passer un sale moment ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème.

\- Tu veux que je regarde ?

\- T'es médecin peut-être ? grogna Kid.

\- Et oui ! Livreur la nuit et chirurgien le jour, sourit-il. »

Le rouquin n'arrivait plus du tout à le cerner. Pourquoi un type comme lui avait besoin d'être livreur pour des gangsters ? La chirurgie ne payait pas assez ? Il n'avait pas du tout la dégaine d'un chirurgien.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser. Mais non, je ne te mens pas. Je ne mens jamais. Enfin sauf à mes patients quelques fois, je m'amuse à les faire baliser avant de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Une fois j'ai dit à un homme en salle de réveil que je m'étais trompé de patient et que je lui avais fait une vasectomie alors qu'il venait pour se faire enlever l'appendicite. J'aurais dû filmer sa tête, sourit-il sadiquement en replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

\- _Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez ce type…_ grimaça-t-il.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis un bon chirurgien, j'ai des doigts de fée je saurais sûrement soulager ta douleur.

\- Pff, merci mais j'ai déjà vu un médecin. J'ai deux côtes abimées et une petite fêlure à l'avant-bras.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il m'a donné des antidouleurs.

\- Ah ! Typique des nouveaux ça ! Ils règlent tout avec les médocs maintenant. Viens. »

Il fit signe à Kid de venir sur le lit.

« Viens-là je te dis. Je ne vais pas te tuer et tu n'as rien à perdre. »

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, le brun avait raison. Kid se leva donc.

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre.

\- Sur le ventre ?

\- Oui. La partie devant toi. Où tu as ton nombril, se moqua le brun.

\- Ha. Ha. Très drôle, rougit l'autre. »

Il s'exécuta doucement. Surveillant toujours du coin de l'œil le brun à côté de lui.

« T'es prêt ? demanda le chirurgien.

\- Ouais. »

Le médecin se redressa et enjamba Kid pour venir s'asseoir sur lui.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Eh bien ça va être difficile pour moi d'opérer si je reste sur le côté. »

Kid n'était pas à l'aise dans cette position, il était clairement dominé par le médecin et encore une fois il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Avant que Kid n'ait le temps de répondre, Law appuya son coude sur un point sous son omoplate droite. Le rouquin lâcha un gémissement de plaisir et s'enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller, rouge de honte d'avoir sorti un son aussi indécent devant un inconnu.

« Ne sois pas gêné, c'est normal. J'appuie sur des points sensibles pour ouvrir des portes dans ton corps que l'on appelle des Cambats. C'est une méthode datant de l'antiquité. I Cambats dans le corps, lorsqu'ils sont ouverts, le corps trouve un équilibre parfait et se régénère plus rapidement. Certaines personnes sont plus réceptives que d'autres pendant cette pratique. »

Kid grogna dans l'oreiller tandis que le brun continua sa manipulation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kid s'était habitué aux pressions exercées, il allait presque s'endormir.

« Tourne-toi sur le dos.

\- Je suis trop bien là, soupira-t-il. »

Le brun tourna donc de force son patient.

« Aïe ! râla Kid.

\- C'est pour ton bien, se justifia Law. »

Le brun avait un grand sourire sadique sur le visage. Ses yeux parcouraient les muscles de Kid et sur le moment ce dernier crut voir les pupilles du médecin se dilater.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé mais… toi… tu n'es pas…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais… ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure…

\- Hm ?

\- Tu n'es pas gay ?

\- Ah, non.

\- Ok, soupira-t-il soulagé en s'installant plus confortablement.

\- Je suis bi, avoua-t-il très sereinement.

\- Pardon ? »

Kid tenta de se redresser mais fut ramener d'un geste de la main sur le lit, il n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser la situation.

« Attention ça risque de piquer un peu, déclara Law.

\- De quo-AH ! PU**** DE M**** !

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

\- C'est la deuxième partie du processus, ça s'appelle la méthode de la Hache. Toutes les portes ont été ouvertes pendant la méthode des Cambats mais je dois maintenant réactiver la douleur en appuyant fermement sur les points à guérir pour que ton énergie se focalise dessus.

\- Ah bah la douleur est réactivée là merc-AAAH ! BORD** DE MER** ! Arrête ça maintenant !

\- Pas encore. Donne-moi ton bras.

\- Non !

\- Raah quelle chochotte. »

Il attrapa sans mal le bras du patient et le fit craquer un grand coup.

« C'est fini ! Tu verras demain ça ira beaucoup mieux.

\- …

\- Hey ? Attend… Tu pleures ?

\- Non ! grogna le rouquin en posant son bras sur ses yeux. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue et un petit rire raisonna dans la chambre.

« Ça te fait marrer toi ?! Espèce de cinglé ! J'ai vraiment mal ! hurla Kid. »

Les yeux gris clairs du médecin se posèrent sur son patient avec une douceur étrange, bienveillante et chaleureuse. Il se saisit du poignet de Kid pour l'amener jusqu'à ses lèvres où il déposa un baiser sur les petits hématomes.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si mignon… Si je n'étais pas blessé je t'aurais certainement sauté dessus, sourit le brun avec une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux. »

La voix rauque et la soudaine déclaration du médecin, sans parler de sa position, firent rougir Kid qui retira rapidement sa main et tenta de pousser Law toujours assis sur lui. Ce dernier céda et se recoucha sous le drap.

« Dors bien, dit-il en éteignant la lumière. »

2h13.

Le brun bougeait beaucoup dans son sommeil et ses paroles tourmentaient le rouquin qui était incapable de dormir, il se réveillait à chaque mouvement en ayant peur qu'on lui saute dessus.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par me sauter dessus ? Il ne voulait quand même pas dire….. ? Bon. Dès demain je m'éloigne de… ah non… j'oubliais la mafia…_ » se rappela-t-il, « Q_u'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas suivre ce mec ! Mais en même temps, est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?! Je verrais avec lui demain. »_

3h00.

Un liquide chaud vint réveiller Kid qui avait enfin réussi à fermer les yeux plus de 30 minutes.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _»

Il tâta le matelas.

« C'est trempé. Tu n'as quand même pas pissé ?! » demanda-t-il à son voisin qui ne répondit pas.

Il alluma la lumière et leva le drap d'un coup. Ce n'était pas de l'urine mais du sang.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ah ta blessure s'est rouverte... Tu m'entends ?... Law ? »

Il attrapa le visage du brun qui ne réagissait pas. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Kid lui colla quelques claques qui eurent pour effet de le réveiller quelques secondes.

« T'as de la fièvre ! T'es malade ?! Et tu pisses le sang !

\- Hémorragie… aiguille… fil…, souffla-t-il.

\- Ok-ok attends je t'apporte ça ! »

Louis avait pensé à lui donner un kit de voyage avec du fil, une aiguille et un nécessaire médical. Kid s'en saisit et retourna donc vers Law en lui tendant les outils.

« Tiens, du fil et une aiguille ! »

Il lui plaça dans les mains mais Law n'avait même plus la force de tenir l'aiguille. Kid savait pertinemment que le brun n'était pas en état de se recoudre lui-même mais il savait également que s'il appelait les urgences, la mafia le saurait et le brun serait condamné aussi.

« Recoud, demanda faiblement Law avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Non-non-non ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Rouvre les yeux ! Rouvre tes putains d'yeux Law ! Je n'veux pas ta mort sur la conscience ! Merde Law ! Je ne sais pas coudre moi ! »

Plus rien. Il avait perdu connaissance. Kid retira le pantalon du brun et enfila difficilement le fil sur l'aiguille. Il regardait maintenant le médecin inanimé et la blessure en train de saigner. « Alors j'ai déjà fait des ourlets sur un rideau… mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Pourquoi je pense à ça ?! s'énerva-t-il en panique. Bon calme-toi Kid. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! » Il piqua dans la chaire…

3h30.

L'hémorragie était stoppée. Kid avait fait un pansement, donné un médicament pour la fièvre et mis une serviette humide sur le front de Law. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut salut ! Law a enfin fait son entrée même si ça a été plus long que prévu désolée ! Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va advenir d'eux pour l'instant, ça dépendra des prochains mots que l'on me donne mais j'ai bien envie de les faire souffrir un peu... *rire malsain*...

Merci Powerpuffgirl543 pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

Bonne lecture !

Misprints.

* * *

**Smiley, Andouille, Carrelage, Grotte**

9h10.

Law ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il trouva Kid, endormi à ses côtés, et le contempla un moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé à côté de quelqu'un et il avait oublié la certaine sérénité que cela procurait de ne pas être seul. Le rouquin avait un léger filet de bave au coin de la bouche, ce qui fit grimacer et rire Law.

Il se releva, faisant tomber le gant humide de son front et réveillant Kid par la même occasion.

« Hein-Quoi ? J'ai mal fait l'ourlet ? » bafouilla Kid en panique sans se rendre compte qu'il ne rêvait plus.

« Ton ourlet ? répéta Law en arquant un sourcil. Tu rêvais d'ourlet ? T'es bizarre.

\- Hein ? Non, rougit-il. Bref ! Tu vas mieux ? Tu avais de la fièvre et ta blessure était rouverte ! »

Kid posa brusquement la main sur le front du brun pour vérifier sa température.

« Aïe ! Doucement, se plaint Law.

\- Désolé. On dirait que la fièvre est redescendue.

\- Oui. Quand à ma blessure… »

Law poussa les draps pour inspecter la plaie. Kid se tenait prêt à recevoir les critiques.

« Je t'ai prévenu hier, la seule fois où j'ai pris un fil et une aiguille c'était pour raccourcir un de mes rideaux et-

\- Pour faire un ourlet ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu rêvais d'ourlet par ma faute, sourit-il d'un air moqueur. Tu rêvais de moi ?

\- Non ! Enfin c'est de ta faute aussi à me dire de recoudre une blessure par balle à 3h du matin ! Je ne sais pas recoudre moi !

\- Tu as fait du bon travail.

\- Ah ?… Merci.

\- Enfin j'aurais fait mieux mais je vais me contenter de ça, souffle-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Le rouquin grogna et partit prendre une douche. Cet homme commençait déjà à lui taper sur le système.

9h15.

« Room service bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Je voudrais commander deux petits déjeuners dans la chambre 207, s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur. Quelqu'un passera dans 10 minutes.

\- Merci. »

9h30.

Kid sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, et trouva Law en train de porter une jeune femme inconsciente jusqu'au fauteuil de la chambre.

« Mais qui est-ce ? s'exclama Kid.

\- C'est la serveuse. Elle s'est évanouie, répondit simplement le brun.

\- La serveuse ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Calme-toi Bambi, se moquait-il. Je ne lui ai rien fait.

\- _Bambi_ ?

\- J'ai simplement commandé deux petits déj' mais quand j'ai ouvert la serveuse a vu le sang sur les draps et elle s'est évanouie.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu ne pouvais pas y penser plus tôt ?!

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait regarder dans la chambre, j'avais mis un pantalon propre pour cacher ma blessure déjà. »

Le brun disait ça comme si c'était un exploit.

« C'est mon pantalon ?

\- Bah oui, le mien est plein de sang.

\- Ouais bah j'en ai pas d'autres alors file le moi, je ne vais pas rester en caleçon !

\- Ça ne me gêne pas, rétorqua-t-il en croquant dans un croissant. Retourne dans la salle de bain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais réveiller la serveuse.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu veux qu'elle nous voit tous les deux à moitié à poil et qu'elle se fasse des films sur notre relation ? Ça ne me gêne pas non plus, sourit-il avec une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

\- Non ! Ok très bien je te laisse jouer avec ta serveuse ! De toute façon je n'ai pas fini de me préparer. Et je veux mon pantalon quand je ressortirais, grogna-t-il. »

Une fois Kid partit, Law donna des petites claques à la serveuse.

« Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ?

\- … Où suis-je ?

\- Vous êtes dans une chambre de l'hôtel, vous venez de nous apporter notre petit déjeuner.

\- Du sang ! dit-elle en se tournant vivement vers le lit.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, ma copine a des nouveaux médicaments qui ont décalés ses règles et elle a eue des petits problèmes dans la nuit, ce n'était pas prévu alors voilà, vous savez ce que c'est, sourit-il.

\- O-oui… je comprends mieux, je suis désolée mais j'ai du mal à garder mon calme à la vue du sang.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ? Vous n'avez pas mangé ce matin pas vrai ?

\- Comment-

\- Tenez, prenez ça. Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée et vous devriez prendre une journée de repos également, vous paraissez exténuée.

\- Eh bien il y a beaucoup de travail à l'hôtel et-

\- Une demoiselle comme vous doit prendre soin d'elle pour rester aussi belle. »

Il lui tendit un croissant avec un sourire angélique qui fit fondre la jeune femme et il l'aida à se lever pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

« Merci, rougit-elle. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour changer vos draps.

\- Oh euh si vous pouviez attendre cette après-midi ? Nous allons bientôt partir de toute façon.

\- D'accord mais-

\- Merci bien et prenez soin de vous belle demoiselle. »

Il claqua la porte et Kid sortit en applaudissant.

« Bravo ! J'applaudis ! Tu joues les charmeurs à merveille. Tu dois avoir une nouvelle admiratrice.

\- T'es jaloux ?

\- Pff ! Non ! Je disais ça parce que tu- je – mais non ! Et ce numéro était ridiculement surjoué ! On se croyait dans un film encore ! Mais non je n'suis pas jaloux ! Pourquoi je devrais l'être de toute façon ! Je-

\- Calme-toi Bambi, je plaisantais.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?! Arrête, s'énerva le rouquin.

\- Parce que tu paniques facilement, tu t'emmêle les pinceaux, tu dis n'importe quoi en t'enfonçant de plus en plus et tu me rappelles une petite chose innocente et fragile comme Bambi sur la glace avant de se péter la gueule, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu- grrr ! »

Le rouquin retourna dans la salle de bain, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

9h55.

Kid avait pris une deuxième douche pour se calmer. Il sortit avec une serviette posée sur la tête pour limiter son champ de vision en même temps. « _Voir ce chirurgien à la noix me fout les nerfs_ » Son ventre gargouilla, il se dirigea donc vers le plateau du petit déjeuner mais il ne trouva qu'un verre de jus d'orange, une petite plaquette de beurre et un morceau de sucre.

« Où est ma viennoiserie ?

\- Je l'ai donné à la serveuse. Elle n'avait pas mangé.

\- …

\- T'as fini d'utiliser la salle de bain ?

\- Ouais, grogna-t-il.

\- Eh ben enfin. T'es pire qu'une fille. Alors j'y vais. »

« _Ce mec… je vais le tuer._ »

10h15.

« J'ai fini, ramasse tes affaires on s'en va. »

Le rouquin fixait le plafond sans bouger.

« Hey. Lève-toi je te dis.

\- …

\- Tu m'entends ? On doit partir. Plus on reste et plus on risque de se faire attraper.

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Je ne viens pas avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « plus on reste, plus on risque de se faire attraper » ? répéta-t-il.

\- Bah j'ai réfléchi et après tout, même si les yakuzas ont obtenus mon nom dans les réservations de l'hôtel, ils ne savent pas que tu es dans ma chambre. Pour l'instant je ne suis pas plus impliqué qu'un autre client de cet étage.

\- Tu es impliqué, que tu le veuilles ou non. Les mecs se sont arrêtés devant TA porte hier.

\- Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils t'ont enten- »

_TOC TOC TOC._

Les deux hommes se fixèrent.

« Tu as commandé un autre petit déj' ? demanda Law.

\- Non… C'est peut-être la femme de ménage ?

\- Non j'ai demandé à la serveuse de n'intervenir que cette après-midi…

\- Je vais voir. »

Kid entrouvrit doucement la porte. Sa nervosité alerta immédiatement Law.

« B-bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Avez-vous aperçu un homme hier soir ? Brun, grand, légère barbe… ?

\- Euh non-non, je n'ai vu personne. Je me suis couché tôt hier soir je ne me sentais pas bien… désolé. »

Un petit moment de silence s'installa avant que les hommes s'en aillent.

Kid ferma et se laissa glisser dos à la porte pour s'asseoir par terre.

«C'était eux? chuchota Law.

\- 5 asiatiques en costumes noirs à la recherche d'un grand brun. Je doute qu'ils soient là pour te vendre des calendriers.

\- Ok, on va devoir quitter l'hôtel discrètement.

\- Pourquoi? Tu comptais sonner l'alarme en partant?

\- Tu deviens drôle simplement dans ce genre de situationBambi?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Range tes affaires. Dépêche-toi.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres t'es pas mon père.

\- Heureusement.»

Kid souffla.

«Tu vois, maintenant ils savent que je ne te connais pas.

\- Vu le piètre menteur que tu fais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils t'aient cru. Et c'est pour ça que je te dis de te dépêcher à ranger tes affaires, on doit partir vite.

\- Arrête je n'ai pas été si mauvais que ça.

\- Tu aurais pu avoir un oscar pour le pire acteur du siècle.

\- N'exagère pas!... Et de toute façon, tu me demandes de venir avec toi mais 'y a rien qui te choque là?

\- Non quoi ? »

Le rouquin se plaça en plein milieu de la pièce.

« La tâche de sang sur les draps ?

\- Non.

\- Hm… Bah non je ne vois rien.

\- Oui « rien » c'est le cas de le dire ! Je suis en serviette parce que tu ne m'as pas rendu mon pantalon !

\- Ah ça, sourit-il. Prend le mien par terre.

\- Il est plein de sang !

\- Et alors ? Tu vas me dire que Bambi a peur du sang ?

\- Mais non et arrête de m'app- »

Des pas s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre et des cliquetis métalliques raisonnèrent avant un silence complet. Law avait rejoint Kid pour lui intimer de se taire. « _Le calme avant la tempête_ ». C'était exactement ça…

« A TERRE ! hurla Law en poussant son compagnon derrière le lit. »

Une pluie de balles traversait la chambre au-dessus des têtes des deux hommes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ?! paniqua Kid.

\- On attend !

\- On attend quoi ? »

Après presque deux minutes, les assauts avaient cessés.

« MAINTENANT ! Suis-moi on passe par la fenêtre !

\- On est au deuxième étage !

\- Dépêche-toi et fais-moi confiance ! »

Law et Kid se levèrent pour sortir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre voisine mais celle-ci était fermée. Les projectiles pleuvaient à nouveau dans la chambre 207.

« On est bloqués ! s'inquiéta Kid.

\- Non, je vais défoncer la vitre et-

\- C'est du double vitrage renforcé ! A moins d'avoir un coude en acier, c'est inutile ! On doit sauter, il y a des poubelles en-dessous, regarde ! »

Peu de temps après, Law s'était immobilisé et ne répondait plus.

« Bah alors ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On y va ! cria Kid.

\- Non ! Je… j'ai… !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as le vertige ?

\- … »

Le brun tremblait comme une feuille.

« Rah c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi t'as choisi de passer par la fenêtre si t'as le vertige ?! Hey ! Ne regarde pas en bas ! Regarde-moi !

\- Je… je vais mourir !

\- Mais non ! Ne regarde pas, écoute-moi, quand je te le dirais on saute !

\- Non ! »

Kid n'en revenait pas. Un homme qui paraissait si sûr de lui. Arrogant et fière.

Les coups de feu avaient de nouveau cessé. Cette fois les hommes entraient dans la chambre en défonçant la porte. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de discuter.

« Alors Dumbo a peur de voler ? dit-il d'un air provocateur et moqueur.

\- _Dumbo_ ? fut distrait le brun qui détourna enfin le regard du vide.

\- C'est parti !

\- WAAAAH ! »

Kid et Law atterrirent dans les ordures.

« Aïïïe, grognaient les deux garçons.

\- Allez, dépêchons-nous ! »

Les japonais hurlèrent du deuxième étage.

11h00.

Ils entrèrent à bout de souffle dans un magasin au hasard.

« On les a semé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Alors qu'ils regardaient discrètement par la fenêtre…

« Messieurs ? Que faites-vous ? demanda une caissière.

\- Bonjour attendez ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez c'est-

\- Kid ?

\- Nalha ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je travaille ici c'est un de mes petits boulots. Pourquoi tu te balades en serviette de bain dans la rue ?! T'es vraiment un pervers je le savais !

\- Tu la connais ? intervint Law.

\- Oui je l'ai rencontré hier. Attend Nalha je peux tout t'expliquer mais il faut que tu nous aides ! Tu connais ma malchance hein ? Et ben j'ai besoin de ton aide là, on a besoin de se cacher ! S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il. »

Nalha vérifia les alentours et leurs fit signe de la suivre.

11h15.

« Merci pour le pantalon… enfin merci est un grand mot, maugréa Kid.

\- T'es dans un magasin de lingerie féminine je te signal. C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à ta taille ! »

Un bas de pyjama noir couvert de smileys jaune qui font des clins d'œil.

« A ma taille ? Ce truc m'arrive aux mollets alors que c'est censé être un pantalon !

\- Lingerie FÉ-MI-NINE espèce d'andouille ! répéta Nalha. Les femmes ne sont pas des asperges comme toi !

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'asperge ?! Raah en plus ça me colle les-

\- Calmez-vous, demanda Law.

\- Hm, grogna Nalha. Donc Kid, tu me dis que ce mec a débarqué dans ta chambre d'hôtel hier soir et qu'il est recherché par des méchants parce qu'il a perdu quelque chose ?

\- Oui en gros. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger toi ou Justine. Tu dois me faire confiance.

\- Hm. T'as vraiment la poisse !

\- Sans blague ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, ironisa-t-il.

\- On doit partir Kid.

\- Attend. Nalha tu as un papier et un stylo ? […] Merci. […] Voilà, tu donneras ça à Justine.

\- Ok. Que va-t-il t'arriver maintenant ? s'inquiéta Nalha.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Fais attention, demanda-t-elle avec un visage inquiet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Prenez soin de vous, on se reverra.

\- Promis ? Justine ne te le pardonnera pas si tu ne reviens pas la voir et tu sentiras ses ondes négatives planer au-dessus de toi je te le jure !

\- Je reviendrais promis. Merci pour tout. Sauf pour le pantalon, grimaça-t-il.

\- Pff, pouffa-t-elle en le voyant tirer sur le tissu qui lui rentrait dans les fesses... »

12h.

« On ne devrait pas retourner où tu as perdu la bague pour la chercher ?

\- J'ai cherché des heures sur un rayon d'1 km sans rien trouver.

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes maintenant ?

\- … Quelqu'un me l'a sûrement volé.

\- Génial ! Donc adieu la bague et bonjour la vie en cavale ?!

\- Tais-toi deux minutes.

\- Non ! On doit trouver comment récupérer ce bijou !

\- Chut.

\- Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à fuir moi je-

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer deux minutes, répéta sèchement le médecin en attrapant le visage du rouquin pour le placer face à lui. »

Ils étaient assis dans une ruelle derrière un container. Leurs visages étaient trop près du point de vue de Kid mais le regard noir de son camarade d'infortune le dissuada de faire la moindre remarque.

« La caverne de Fenrir. Il me doit un service. Lève-toi, on y va. »

Kid ne prit pas la peine de demander des explications puisque de toute façon il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de faire confiance au brun et il sentait bien que cette histoire allait se compliquer d'heures en heures alors « _autant profiter un moment de mon insouciance_ » pensa-t-il. Il le suivit donc sans un mot.

13h30.

Ils étaient sorti de la ville pour arriver jusqu'à une maison perdue en pleine cambrousse.

Law sonna à la porte. Une voix rocailleuse s'éleva de l'autre côté.

« Mot de passe.

\- Mère Angrboda nous annonce. Nous ne sommes pas fous mais plein de rage. Réprimés, trop puissants, trop dangereux. Jötnar, nous représentons l'indignation. Enchaînés par la ruse, nous… merde…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kid.

\- J'ai un trou…

\- T'es sérieux ? pouffa-t-il en se demandant déjà comment Law pouvait retenir ça.

\- Attend ça va me revenir… Hmm bla-bla, Jötnar, l'indignation euh… ah oui ! Enchaînés par la ruse, nous viendrons pour nos frères par la force de la nature comme Fenrir le loup puissant. »

On déverrouilla plusieurs serrures de l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement horrible.

« Bienvenue camarades ! s'exclama joyeusement un gros barbu. Entrez ! »

Il referma la porte à clef. Kid réfléchissait encore au sens de l'interminable mot de passe et laissa le barbu et Law parler ensemble.

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Nous venons voir Loki. On a besoin d'aide et il me doit un service.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Annonce Midgardsorm.

\- Le serpent de Midgard ?! C'est vous ?!

\- Oui. Lui-même.

\- Je suis désolé jeune maître. Suivez-moi. »

« _Jeune maître ?_ » Kid ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'ils se racontaient mais il crut comprendre que tout cela avait un rapport avec la mythologie nordique.

13h36.

Ils traversèrent deux pièces avant de descendre vers un sous-sol.

« _Hey Law ?_ chuchota-t-il.

\- Ouais ?

\- _C'est quoi tout ce délire ? C'est une secte ? Il nous emmène où ?_

\- Non, rigola-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne craint rien. Je t'explique après. »

Une nouvelle porte se trouvait en bas des escaliers. « _A quel moment sommes-nous passés d'une maison douillette au carrelage rose pâle à cette porte de sous-sol géante ?!_ »

L'entrée en bois massif, fixée dans la pierre, ne semblait pas faire partie de la même habitation. Le barbu poussa la porte. Ce que Kid observa lui coupa le souffle.

La pièce était entièrement faite de pierre. Ses torches accrochées aux murs et ses peaux de bêtes étalées, faisait ressembler la salle à un immense décor de film viking. Le seul détail qui choquait était le nombre d'ordinateurs dernières technologies sur les côtés de la salle.

« Ferme la bouche Bambi, souffla Law.

\- M-mais on est où là ?

\- Chez-

\- MIDGARDSORM ! hurla joyeusement un cinquantenaire du bout de la salle. Regarde ma nouvelle déco ! Elle te plait ?! Et j'ai acheté une nouvelle arme ! Attrape ! »

Le plus vieux lança une dague en direction des nouveaux arrivants. Kid inspira fortement et ferma les yeux, manque de réaction en voyant arriver la lame. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Law tenait la dague dans sa main.

« Tu as toujours tes réflexes c'est bien !

\- Mais c'est qui ce vieux fou ?! s'exclama Kid.

\- Qui me traites de fou ?! demanda le vieux en sortant un arc.

\- Wowowoh ! On se calme ON SE CALME ! Je ne voulais pas je vous jure, paniqua Kid.

\- Papa, même si ça m'amuse autant que toi, arrête de faire peur à mon ami, intervint Law. S'il te plaît.

\- « Papa » ?! s'étrangla Kid.

\- Kid, je te présente mon père. Mordu de mythologie nordique à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer.

\- Bah si je crois pouvoir imaginer là…

\- HAHAHAHAHA ! rigola le père de l'autre côté de la salle. Venez, allons discuter dans la grande salle.

\- _La grande salle ? Y a plus grande que celle-là ? Ce n'est plus un sous-sol, c'est une grotte,_ s'étonna Kid. »


	9. Chapter 9

Salut salut ! Bon je préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est hyper long ! Je me suis beaucoup trop emballée SORRY ! J'espère que vous aurez quand même le courage de lire jusqu'au bout ^^' N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des idées de mots qui vous viennent pour continuer le jeu ça peut être drôle aussi de changer de personne ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Explorer, Décomposition, Vitre, Grillage**

Le rouquin avançait en collant son camarade comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bambi, mon père ne te fera aucun mal.

\- Il voulait me lancer une flèche !

\- Il ne l'aurait pas fait. Enfin pas sur toi.

\- Pas sur moi ?

\- Non. Il aurait tiré sur moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m'entraîne depuis que je suis tout petit pour être un guerrier viking, ignore-le et ça se passera bien.

\- _Ignore-le_ ? »

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle bien plus grande que celle d'avant et s'installèrent à table devant le père. Ignorer cet homme allait être plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Kid était subjugué par le style du bonhomme. Il avait des cheveux gris-blanc, des yeux très bleus, une grande barbe tressée jusqu'à la poitrine et semblait être taillé dans une montagne !

« Alors Midgardsorm, que viens-tu faire ici ? J'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour voir ton vieux père ?

\- Bien deviné. J'ai perdu une livraison importante et j'aimerais que tu m'aides à la retrouver.

\- Arf, je n'en ai pas envie, râla-t-il soudain. »

Kid haussa un sourcil. Un père qui ne voulait pas aider son fils en galère ? Ce n'était pas normal du point de vue de Kid qui avait toujours été proche de ses parents.

« Tu me dois un service.

\- En quel honneur Midgardsorm ?

\- Je te rappelle que _j'ai_ été chercher la dernière réplique de la lance du dieu Odin, Gungnir, à ta place alors que maman ne voulait pas. Et j'ai dû prendre mes dernières vacances pour ça alors que j'étais débordé à l'hôpital.

\- Hm mouais… c'est vrai. Bon, de quoi as-tu besoin alors ?

\- Il me faut les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance de la rue Daudet la semaine dernière.

\- Ok je vais demander à mes hommes de t'avoir ça.

\- Non. Il faut que ce soit toi… avec Hel si tu veux mais personne d'autre ne doit savoir.

\- Hel ? Tu demandes vraiment son aide ? Ce doit être important. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Kid assistait sûrement à une communication télépathique.

« Soit. Je l'appelle mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle arrive ce soir.

\- Pas de problème, on attendra ici.

\- Ta mère garde ta chambre toujours prête. Et qui est ton ami ? Tu ne me l'as pas présenté.

\- Il s'appelle Kid, je l'ai rencontré hier soir. Il est amusant, il va te plaire.

\- Comment ça je suis _amusant_ ? s'étonna Kid.

\- Son pantalon me fait douter de sa virilité, lâcha le père comme si le concerné n'était pas en face de lui.

\- Oui mais ça lui va plutôt bien je trouve, se moqua Law.

\- Est-ce que c'est un de ces travestis qui font les trottoirs la nuit ?

\- Non ! intervint Kid. Je n'ai pas choisi ce pantalon je n'avais pas le choix ! C'est votre fils qui m'a pris mon pantalon ce matin et il ne veut pas me le rendre !

\- Pourquoi as-tu son pantalon ? Où est le tiens ? Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé tes déviances sexuelles ?! »

La tension était montée d'un coup. Le père et le fils qui prenaient plaisir à se moquer ensemble de Kid il y a quelques secondes étaient désormais en train de se fixer comme deux ennemis.

« Ne recommence pas avec ça, grogna Law.

\- Un viking ne doit pas coucher avec un homme !

\- Je ne suis pas un viking !

\- Midgardsorm tu dois-

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Le nom que tu m'as donné à la naissance est Law !

\- C'est ta mère qui a choisi ce nom !

\- Hey-hey attendez, ne vous disputez pas, tout va bien ! Que ce soit clair, Monsieur, je ne suis pas un travesti et je ne couche pas avec votre fils. Les circonstances ont fait qu'il a dû emprunter mon pantalon mais je vous assure que je suis hétér- »

Le rouquin fut coupé dans sa phrase par des lèvres qui venaient se coller fougueusement sur les siennes. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, son cerveau disjoncta et son corps se crispa lorsque la langue de Law passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir jouer lascivement avec sa jumelle.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Law se retourna vers son père.

« Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas, cracha-il en serrant les dents. »

Il fit un doigt d'honneur à son père avant de tirer Kid par le bras pour sortir de la salle. La porte claqua en faisant tomber de la poussière de pierre.

14h06.

« Entre, ordonna Law en poussant Kid dans une pièce. »

Kid était encore sous le choc, il ne voyait pas ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux étaient aussi ronds que des balles de ping-pong et son cerveau ne se remettait pas de cette expérience.

Un bruit sourd le sortit tout de même de sa léthargie et il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de salle d'armes.

« Law ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce vieillard me casse les burnes ! jura-t-il. »

Le brun donnait des coups de pieds dans des caisses en ferraille.

« Arrête, demanda Kid.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais le fait que j'ai pu ressentir des sentiments pour des hommes ! Pour lui je dois être un viking ! Mais on est au XXIème siècle bordel ! Les vikings n'existent plus !

\- Law.

\- Et je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer les mecs autant que les femmes ?! »

Kid n'avait jamais fait d'étude de médecine mais il savait qu'une blessure recousu la veille était extrêmement sensible et le fil de couture qu'il avait utilisé n'était pas aussi résistant qu'un fil chirurgical. Il se mit entre les pauvres caisses martyrisées et leur agresseur.

« Calme-toi Law ! »

Son camarade le regarda comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Sa tête commença à tourner, il tituba.

« Et voilà, ta blessure saigne encore, grommela Kid en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me croiser et être mêlé à ça…

\- Ouais, je m'en serais bien passé dans ces circonstances, avoua-t-il. Mais maintenant je suis là, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Allez, il faut qu'on arrange ta jambe. Où est ta salle de bain ? »

14h35.

« Voilà c'est recousu ! Mais que ça ne se reproduise pas une troisième fois parce que je te jure que je vais finir par te vomir dessus, prévient Kid. »

Le brun étouffa un petit rire.

« Merci. »

14h40.

« Bienvenu dans ma chambre. »

La pièce se composait de quelques meubles en bois clairs, d'une bibliothèque avec une multitude de livres de médecine rangés par genre et par ordre alphabétique, d'un lit simple aux draps bleue océan et surtout d'un mur rempli de fiches de révisions sur l'anatomie humaine. Kid observa attentivement le squelette humain dans un coin de la chambre qui avait certainement dû servir pour les années d'études du brun.

« C'est Germain.

\- _Germain_ ? Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux comme nom ?... »

Law haussa les épaules en souriant. Il enleva son pantalon.

« Ah tu te décides enfin à me rendre mon pantalon, grogna le rouquin. »

Le médecin fit mine de tendre le vêtement à Kid avant de le jeter dans un panier.

« Non, dit-il en enfilant un jean. Je vais te prêter un pantalon. J'ai mis du sang sur le tien.

\- Mais non c'est bon.

\- Trop tard. Tiens… A moins que tu veuilles garder ton pantalon-court moulant à smileys ?

\- Non ! »

Law adressa un sourire sadique et lança un pantalon militaire. Kid commença à se déshabiller mais il s'arrêta rapidement en voyant Law qui l'observait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- … Tu peux te retourner s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu as peur que j'en profite pour te sauter dessus ? sourit le brun.

\- N-non ! Mais je suis pudique et-

\- Je t'ai vu en caleçon toute la soirée hier et ce matin.

\- O-oui mais avec les yakuzas dans l'hôtel je ne me rendais pas compte que-

\- Arrête Bambi tu mens très mal, dit-il en pouffant légèrement. C'est bon, je me retourne.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Bambi ! Et merci… pour le pantalon. »

Kid ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de 'relation' avec un homme. Il réfléchissait à une approche tout en enfilant son vêtement. « _Hey Law, à propos de tout à l'heure je suis hétéro alors ne recommence pas... Hm un peu trop direct… _

\- Kid tu as fini ?

\- _Ou alors… Law, à propos du baiser, je sais que c'était pour faire rager ton père mais… Non je ne peux pas lui parler de son père ça va l'énerver… _

\- Kid ?

\- _Law. Tu es bisexuel, je suis hétéro et-_

\- Kid ! »

Le brun frappa des mains devant les yeux de son camarade qui sursauta.

« Ça va ?

\- Euh ouais…

\- Ok alors, je voulais te parler. À propos de-

\- Oui ! Je sais que tu es bi ça veut dire que tu aimes les femmes ET les hommes mais voilà tu sais je ne suis pas-tu sais je pense que si j'étais bi ou homo tu serais mon style hein t'es beau t'es gentil t'as du charme et tout ce qu'il faut je pense mais je suis hétéro et je ne sais pas mais enfin voilà je-alors tout à l'heure tu as fait ça pour provoquer ton père je le sais mais bon il ne faut pas-enfin tu embrasses super bien hein même mieux que certaines filles avec qui je suis sorti mais je ne sais pas je ne suis pas-OH bordel je panique, déballe-t-il d'une traite en se passant les deux mains dans les cheveux. »

Un moment de silence régna en maître pendant une minute avant que Law se mette à rire à pleine gorge.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Tellement d'honnêteté et de fragilité d'un coup, articula Law entre deux spasmes de rire.

\- T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule là ?

\- Je suis désolé mais-

\- Sérieusement ?! »

Kid était plus rouge que ses cheveux encore une fois. Jamais le rouge ne lui était monté aussi souvent aux joues que depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce « _mec gênant_ » ! Law se calma et essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

« En fait, je voulais te parler de demain.

\- Oh…

\- Mais si tu veux parler du baiser, allons-y. »

Le brun s'était assis sur le lit, sourire en coin et jambes croisées, il attendait la suite.

Kid ouvrit la bouche mais aucune parole ne vint alors il la referma, inspira profondément et tenta de changer de sujet.

« Hm non-non. Que va-t-il se passer demain ?

\- Je t'en prie finissons d'abord notre petite conversation.

\- Non, faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit !

\- Pourtant tu as beaucoup parlé. »

Kid ignorait la remarque et tentait de se donner un air assuré.

« Alors comme ça tu me trouves gentil ?

\- Ouais et alors ? Ça va t'es sympa.

\- Et tu me trouves beau ?

\- Oui-Non pas moi, je disais ça du point de vue des filles… Tu fais tomber toutes les filles à tes pieds quoi. »

Il tournait à présent dans la chambre. Chaque question lui faisait rentrer un peu plus la tête entre les épaules pour se faire de plus en plus petit. Il se posa devant Germain pour fixer son attention sur ses orbites vides et son faux cerveau. Il toucha la matière qui dépassait du crâne.

« Hmhm je vois. Et j'embrasse bien alors ?

\- Q-QU-Q ?! MERDE ! »

Cette question le surpris tellement que, d'un geste nerveux et incontrôlé, il fit tomber le crâne de Germain. Le cerveau se divisa en deux parties sur le sol.

« Oh non je suis désolé ! Je l'ai cassé ?! »

Sa tête ressemblait au tableau _Le Cri_ d'Edvard Munch. Il aurait suffi que le peintre ajoute une masse de cheveux rouges au personnage pour que ce soit le portrait craché de Kid.

Law se leva pour ramasser les morceaux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Germain a vécu pire que ça, dit-il. Tu savais que le cerveau était divisé en deux hémisphères n'est-ce pas ? Le côté droit contrôle le côté gauche… »

Il s'approcha de Kid, toujours à côté du squelette, avec un regard de félin s'apprêtant à sauter sur sa proie. Il posa le cerveau à sa place en continuant.

« …et le côté gauche contrôle le côté droit. Le corps humain est bizarre non ?

\- Euh ou-ouais… comme tu le dis...

\- Et est-ce que tu savais que lorsqu'on connait bien le corps humain, on peut aussi discerner facilement les émotions d'une personne par exemple en observant ses yeux ?

\- Oui je sais, pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir quand une personne est heureuse ou non.

\- Je ne te parle pas de la joie, la tristesse ou la peur qui sont des expressions simples à déchiffrer. Je te parle des choses plus difficiles à capter comme… le mensonge… Tu sais comment savoir qu'une personne te ment ?

\- N-non mais-

\- Les pupilles. Elles se dilatent et se rétractent rapidement. C'est un signe fiable car il est impossible à contrôler.

\- Ah intéressant, dit-il en portant soudainement un grand intérêt pour les coins du plafond de la chambre.

\- Et le désir ?

\- Hein ?

\- Quand une personne est excitée, sa pupille peut atteindre une taille 4 fois supérieure à sa taille normale.

\- Qua-atre fois ? Quand même ! A ce point-là on ne voit plus l'iris hahaha ! se força-t-il à rigoler.

\- Regarde-moi.

\- Hey je n'avais pas vu que tu avais une figurine des Chevaliers du Zodiaque ! Je regardais ça aussi quand j'étais petit ! »

Il ne servait à rien de détourner la conversation. Kid le savait. Mais il gagnait du temps. L'image d'un chat jouant avec une souris s'imposa dans son esprit. Et là, la souris c'était lui.

Il fuit la proximité de l'autre homme en allant jusqu'à l'étagère de la figurine qui le sauverait peut-être. Mais en même temps, sa curiosité le titillait. Il voulait savoir à ce moment précis « _Comment sont ses pupilles ?_ ». Il joua nerveusement avec le personnage en plastique tout en jetant des coups d'œil censés être discrets vers le brun.

« Tu veux regarder hein ? s'amusa Law d'un air pervers et sadique. »

Il ne pouvait pas regarder. Il ne fallait pas.

« _Il me fait peut-être marcher ?_ »

Mais en même temps…

« _Et si ses pupilles sont dilatées ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais ?... Non. Pourquoi le seraient-elles ? Il m'a embrassé pour faire rager son père._ »

Et puis…

« _Oh de toute façon je m'en fou de ces pupilles à la noix ! Réessayons de changer de conversation… _»

« Qui est ton personnage préféré dans le dessin animé ? Moi c'est Seiya, c'est banal hein mais j'ai toujours trouvé son pouvoir trop cool. »

Law ne répondit pas. Il s'était accoudé à un meuble à côté de Germain.

« A-alors ? insista Kid. Je t'ai posé une question-

\- Moi aussi. »

Kid était à bout de nerf. Cette fois c'est l'image d'une bataille contre la gorgone Méduse qui lui vint à l'esprit. «_ Comment Persée avait-il fait pour vaincre ce monstre sans regarder ses yeux déjà ? En utilisant le reflet de son bouclier !_ »

Il se déplaça le plus naturellement possible jusqu'à un cadre en verre accroché au mur qui contenait un poster des Apes'Ashols. Malheureusement, l'image avait trop d'éléments qui s'entremêlaient et cela rendait le reflet trop difficile à discerner.

« Tu te prends pour un des héros de la mythologie grecque ? sourit-il en devinant ses pensées. Ce petit jeu peut durer longtemps, je ne me lasserais pas le premier. »

Kid n'en pouvait plus. Il se retourna et traversa la pièce à grands pas pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du visage de Law.

« _Ses pupilles…_ »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand.

« Mon poussin tu es là ? Oh ouiiii tu es là ! s'enthousiasma la belle femme qui entrait dans la pièce. »

Elle sauta sur Law pour le câliner sans faire attention à Kid qui en profita pour reprendre ses distances.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon Lawnounet !

\- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué maman mais s'il te plaît ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grimace-t-il en faisant un geste du regard vers Kid.

\- Oh ? Qui est-ce ? Un ami à toi ? Bonjour Monsieur. »

Kid n'entendait rien, il tentait de retrouver son calme. « …_ses pupilles_… »

« C'est Kid. Il s'appelle Kid, répondit Law à la place de l'autre.

\- Et il va bien ? Il tremble non ? J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Tu veux que je vous laisse ? Oh je sais en attendant je vais commencer à préparer mon rougail et des boules au chocolat avec une sauce à l'orange comme tu les aimes ! Allez, je vous laisse les garçons, à tout à l'heu-

\- Non ne partez pas ! se réveilla soudain Kid. Je- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kid. Excusez-moi j'étais dans mes pensées, sourit-il comme si de rien n'était. Vous savez j'aime beaucoup cuisiner, je peux vous aider ?

\- Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est très gentil mais-

\- J'insiste ! C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, vous m'hébergez après tout. »

Son sourire angélique intrigua Law qui découvrit une nouvelle facette du rouquin. Ce dernier était donc capable d'user de son charme pour se sortir d'une situation délicate ? Cela intéressa fortement Law qui haussa un sourcil et arbora un sourire en coin.

« Très bien si tu y tiens ton aide sera la bienvenue, se réjouit la maman. »

Law venait de trouver un nouveau jouet ou plutôt un nouveau sujet d'étude qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à torturer...

15h30.

La cuisine était principalement blanche, jolie et bien agencée avec un îlot central. Le matériel était digne d'un chef cuisinier. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que la mère passait un grand temps dans cette pièce.

Kid observait attentivement la salle, les bras ballants. Law, lui, s'était assis sur un tabouret de l'îlot central et observait Kid.

« Alors ! s'enthousiasma la mère. Commençons par préparer les boules au chocolat ! Lawnounet s'il-

\- Maman, grommela Law à l'entente du surnom. »

Le rouquin sourit d'un air moqueur et satisfait devant la gêne de Law. « _Pour une fois que c'est lui qui est gêné._ »

« Oh oui pardon, sourit-elle en mettant la main devant sa bouche comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de grave. Law il me faut un saladier, un bol, et une poche à douille s'il te plaît. »

La mère de Law était une femme distinguée et belle. Son mascara noir faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus et sa chemise cintrée rose pâle dans sa jupe noire marquait sa taille fine. Elle attacha ses cheveux bruns en un chignon décoiffé qui n'allait pas du tout avec le reste du look. Kid aperçut alors ses boucles d'oreilles en or et pensa aux boucles d'oreilles de Law. « _Est-ce qu'il lui emprunte des bijoux ?_ » se demanda-t-il en rigolant. « _Mais pourquoi je pense à ça ?_ »

« Alors Kid, d'où viens-tu ? s'intéressa la mère.

\- De North Blue.

\- North Blue ? Ce n'est pas la porte à côté ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, on va dire que je me suis perdu.

\- Même en se perdant, on n'arrive pas à 800 km de chez soi, rigola-t-elle gentiment.

\- Oui, sourit-il gêné. En fait j'ai vécu quelques mésaventures depuis une semaine mais si je vous racontais vous ne me croiriez pas.

\- Essaye et tu verras bien. »

La femme avait un regard bienveillant, cela encouragea naturellement Kid à se confier. Celui-ci ne s'en aperçut même pas mais il s'était détendu et se sentait complètement à l'aise en sa présence.

« Tout a commencé quand je rentrais du boulot un soir. Un enfant a jeté sa peluche par la fenêtre de son immeuble. Elle a atterrit sur le trottoir devant moi donc je l'ai ramassé pour lui rendre mais il a commencé à m'insulter…

\- Roh ! Ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama la femme. Les enfants sont de plus en plus mal élevés de nos jours !

\- Visiblement oui. Alors après ça j'ai mis sa peluche dans la poubelle en bas de chez lui. »

Il avait sorti ça honnêtement, sans sourciller. Beaucoup de gens auraient eu pitié d'un enfant même si celui-ci était insolent, ils l'auraient réprimandé mais n'auraient certainement pas mis un doudou à la poubelle… ou alors ils auraient eu quelques remords certainement après coup. Mais pas Kid.

En tant que mère, la femme ne fut pas particulièrement d'accord avec son comportement mais elle n'en dit rien.

« Et puis son père est descendu, il m'a entraîné dans une ruelle et on s'est battu.

\- Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas un de ces jeunes hommes qui se bat à tout va ? s'inquiéta la mère.

\- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit-il. Je n'aime _plus_ me battre de toute façon. »

Law sourit encore une fois devant l'honnêteté du rouquin et retient le « plus », indice du passé dans la phrase de Kid.

« Les deux frères de mon agresseur sont arrivés et m'ont tabassé jusqu'à ce que je perde conscience.

\- Je comprends mieux les hématomes sur tout ton corps, remarqua Law.

\- E-euhm ouais… »

Le rouquin en avait presque oublié Law ! La prise de parole de ce dernier l'avait surpris et perdu dans son récit.

« Tiens, est-ce que tu peux me peser 400 gr de chocolat s'il te plaît ? La balance est à côté de toi. Mais continue, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda la mère.

\- Oui. Ils m'ont embarqué dans un fourgon et m'ont jeté dans un endroit désertique dont je ne saurais jamais le nom. Ensuite j'ai marché plusieurs heures et j'ai rencontré un chameau qui s'appelle Norbert, il m'a conduit jusqu'au cirque où il vivait et là j'ai bien failli me faire violer par un me-c… »

Il jeta un regard furtif vers Law. Parler d'histoire entre deux hommes était devenu délicat pour le moment lorsque Law était dans les parages. Kid n'était pas homophobe, loin de là, les gens faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient après tout il s'en foutait. Il n'avait jamais été gêné par ce genre de relation mais c'est parce que ça ne l'avait jamais impliqué jusqu'à présent.

« Enfin bref, le chef qui était là-bas voulait presque me séquestrer alors je me suis échappé avec l'aide de Norbert. Ensuite, j'ai fait du stop et un gars du nom de Louis m'a amené avec lui jusqu'à Lagbard. Il m'a aidé et m'a même donné de quoi repartir chez moi parce que je n'avais plus rien, ni portefeuille ni argent ni téléphone.

\- Il était gentil ce « Louis », remarqua Law.

\- Oui très. Et tout le temps de bonne humeur aussi mais je suis parti de chez lui assez vite car je n'aime pas être redevable, il avait déjà beaucoup fait pour moi et je voulais rentrer pour lui rendre tout ce qu'il m'a donné. Donc j'ai pris un bus jusqu'à Aladia et de là-bas je devais prendre un train pour Elubiel sauf que je l'ai loupé en aidant Justine, une petite fille, à récupérer ses bonbons qui ne tombaient pas du distributeur de la gare. J'ai dû réserver un autre trajet mais je l'ai loupé à cause de Justine encore une fois ! Elle voulait que je l'accompagne jusqu'à son quai alors j'y suis allé puisque mon train partait plus tard que le sien SAUF qu'au moment d'embarquer elle avait oublié son doudou sur un banc… donc j'ai sauté dans son train pour lui rendre et les portes se sont refermées avant que je n'ai le temps de descendre. Voilà comment je suis arrivé à Grindam.

\- Tu en as parcouru du chemin mais c'était très mignon de ta part d'avoir aidé cette petite fille ! Tiens, est-ce que tu peux mettre le chocolat fondu dans la poche à douille et dessiner des cercles avec dans ce plat si ça ne te gêne pas ? C'est un peu difficile alors si tu veux je peux le faire.

\- Non-non c'est bon je m'en occupe, sourit Kid.

\- Ok, je te fais confiance, je prépare la sauce à l'orange pendant ce temps-là. »

Le rouquin obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Son habileté étonna les deux autres.

« On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, tu as le coup de main, observa la mère.

\- Merci, c'est sûrement parce que je cuisine souvent, j'aime beaucoup ça alors ça aide.

\- Tu es bon a marier, souffla Law. »

Kid ignora simplement cette remarque.

« Et tu connais Law depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, je l'ai rencontré hier.

\- Ah bon ? Vous avez l'air tellement complice pourtant ! sourit-elle.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire maman, dit Law en affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à l'attention de Kid. »

« _Complice_ » était un grand mot du point de vue de Kid. Pas forcément adapté à la situation.

« On est très intime maintenant, rajouta-t-il. »

Kid manqua de s'étouffer et appuya un peu trop fort sur la poche à douille, créant un pâté de chocolat à un endroit. Il rattrapa le coup pendant que la mère ne regardait pas.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Je suis heureuse que Law ait un ami comme toi, tu m'as l'air d'être une personne bien et honnête.

\- Merci, rougit-il gêné.

\- Mais de rien ! Tu as fini les cercles ? Je vais les mettre aux frigos. »

17h00.

« Bon, les cercles sont finis et assemblés, ils sont au frais alors maintenant passons au rougail ! Tu épluches les tomates et tu les coupes en petits morceaux s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui. »

Law observait silencieusement les cuisiniers œuvrer. La cuisine n'était pas son fort, il s'y était essayé plusieurs fois sans succès. Sa mère avait d'ailleurs perdu de nombreuses poêles et autres ustensiles à cause de lui. Remplacer ou enlever un organe dans un corps humain était beaucoup plus facile pour lui que de couper des tomates.

« Vous couchez ensemble tous les deux ? » demanda soudainement la mère.

Kid s'étrangla une nouvelle fois. « _Est-ce que ça leur prend souvent de se mêler de la vie sexuelle de leur fils ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ses parents pensent que j'en fais partie ?! Merde je me suis coupé le doigt…_ »

\- Eh bien je sais que mon petit Law s'intéresse aussi aux hommes alors je voulais savoir, sourit-elle.

\- Kid est hétéro maman.

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle. Ça n'empêche en rien d'avoir de nouvelles expériences de temps à autres. Vous n'allez pas me dire que les gens de votre âge ne savent plus s'amuser aujourd'hui ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde maman, certaines personnes ne veulent pas faire de nouvelles expériences ou ne sont pas prêtes pour ça. Tu ne devrais pas poser ce genre de questions, ça gêne les gens.

\- Le sexe est une chose naturelle et-

\- Excusez-moi je vais aux toilettes, annonça Kid en s'éclipsant rapidement. _Ça commence à devenir beaucoup trop pour moi !_ »

17h15.

« Quelle idée d'avoir autant de pièces dans une maison ! » grognait Kid. Au moins il pouvait explorer à sa guise.

17h17.

Il retrouva enfin la salle de bain. Son doigt ne saignait plus mais il avait besoin d'une excuse pour échapper à la discussion qui prenait une tournure étrangement gênante dans la cuisine.

« _Je croyais avoir vu des pansements par ici…_ »

17h20.

Sans le faire exprès, alors qu'il venait de trouver les pansements, il fit tomber un petit miroir qui se trouvait sur le bord du lavabo.

« _7 ans de malheurs_ »

Kid n'était pas superstitieux mais il espérait fortement que sa vie n'allait pas être de pire en pire.

Il se coupa malencontreusement l'intérieur de la main gauche avec un morceau de verre. Cette fois-ci le sang ne cessait de couler. Des gouttes perlaient sur le carrelage. La blessure était nette et profonde.

17h23.

On frappa à la porte.

« Kid tu es là ? »

« C'est _Law !_ _La poisse._ » pensa-t-il. « Oui !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Euh… »

Le brun était médecin, il pourrait l'aider… Kid déverrouilla la porte.

« Mais qu'est que t'as fait ? demanda Law en voyant des mouchoirs plein de sang par terre et dans l'évier.

\- Je me suis coupé la main.

\- T'es maso ?

\- Mais non ! J'ai fait tomber un miroir et je me suis coupé en le ramassant.

\- 7 ans de malheur, dit-il en faisant une moue incrédule.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'aider avant que je me vide entièrement de mon sang ?

\- Oui bien sûr. »

17h32.

« Voilà.

\- Merci. »

Kid passait ses doigts sur le bandage de sa main gauche tandis que Law rangeait la trousse à pharmacie. L'odeur du sang remonta soudainement aux narines de Kid qui fut pris d'un petit vertige. Il s'assied au bord de la baignoire.

« Hey ça va ? T'es tout blanc, dit-il en s'accroupissant au niveau de l'autre homme.

\- Euh ouais… juste un petit vertige. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'odeur du sang m'a fait tourner les yeux.

\- Si c'est vraiment ça alors heureusement que tu n'as jamais senti l'odeur d'un corps en décomposition, je t'assure que c'est mille fois pire, grimace-t-il.

\- Tu veux que je te vomisse dessus ? »

Law rit d'un air franc avant d'attraper le poignet de Kid pour prendre son pouls.

Kid ne pût se retenir d'observer les yeux du médecin en plein exercice. Ses pupilles plus précisément. « _Elles sont plus petites cette fois…_ »

« Bon, rien de grave, je pense surtout que c'est la fatigue et le fait que tu n'aies pas mangé de la journée. Et c'est aussi de ma faute pour ce matin j'ai donné ton croissant à la serveuse, je suis désolé. »

Perdu dans son observation, Kid ne répondait pas et remarqua que les pupilles reprirent une taille normale lorsque Law le regardait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens toujours pas bien ?

\- Si-si ça va mieux.

\- Tu as la force de te lever ? Attend. Tiens-toi à moi.

\- Non c'est bon je peux marcher seul-

\- Retournons à la cuisine, ma mère se fera un plaisir de te donner un goûter, plaisanta-t-il. »

Le brun avait passé son bras derrière son ami pour le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Kid aurait juré que s'il avait osé, Law l'aurait porté entièrement dans ses bras comme une Princesse mais simplement par gentillesse, sans arrière-pensée.

18h00.

« Ça va mieux ? s'inquiéta la mère.

\- Oui Madame, merci pour la part de crumble elle était délicieuse !

\- Oh c'est gentil mais je t'en prie appelle-moi Marta, sourit-elle en partant laver l'assiette. Et je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure Kid, j'ai été indiscrète.

\- C'est bon, c'est vous qui aviez raison, les jeunes devraient oser…

\- _Devraient oser quoi ?_ s'intéressa soudain intérieurement Law.

\- …parler de leurs sexualités sans aucune gêne mais malheureusement je n'ai pas eu cette éducation et je suis assez pudique. Désolé.

\- Allons, tout ça est oublié ! dit-elle. Et si vous alliez faire un tour dehors ? Law tu pourrais lui montrer l'étang ?

\- Ouais, souffla-t-il. »

Law était déçu que ce soit la seule remise en question que Kid ait pu se faire.

18h40.

Ils se baladèrent en silence, respirant l'air frais du soir. Le plan d'eau était agréable. Des grenouilles croassaient sur les bords et des fleurs poussaient tout autour. Ce n'était pas le genre de fleur qui pouvait pousser dans cet environnement quelqu'un prenait donc grand soin de cet espace. Des boutons de nénufars blancs se formaient. « _Ils s'ouvriront bientôt._ » Au bout du lac, un grand saule pleureur laissait traîner ses branches dans l'eau. Kid remarqua soudain une chose qui l'intéressait fortement…

« C'est un cabane dans les arbres là-bas ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle est à toi ?

\- Ouaip, c'est mon repaire secret.

\- Et on peut y monter ?

\- Je ne sais pas dans quelle état elle est mais on peut essayer. Tu sais grimper à la corde ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'échelle ?

\- Non je l'ai retiré quand j'étais petit. Je disais que c'était comme un test pour savoir si les gens étaient dignes de monter dans ma cabane mais en réalité c'était surtout pour empêcher mes parents de monter sinon ça n'aurait plus été mon repaire secret, sourit-il. »

Kid pouffa légèrement en acquiesçant de la tête.

Mis à part la corde pour monter, c'était une cabane tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Une structure en bois légèrement abîmée par le temps, une seule pièce de taille moyenne, une porte, deux fenêtres et une petite table. Pourtant, une grande joie se lisait sur le visage de Kid. Il avait la même expression que l'on voit sur les visages des enfants le soir de Noël.

« Tu aimes les cabanes dans les arbres ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Sûrement à cause des petites étoiles dans tes yeux et aussi l'énorme sourire que tu affiches, dit-il en s'asseyant en tailleur par terre près d'une petite fenêtre.

\- Haha, désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est mignon. »

Kid rougit en détournant la tête, il s'installa au bord de l'autre fenêtre et ils restèrent silencieux un moment en observant le paysage… La vue d'en haut était encore plus jolie. Les dernières lueurs du soleil se dessineraient bientôt dans l'eau.

Kid allait presque s'endormir avant que Law lui pose une question soudaine :

« Tu t'entends bien avec tes parents ?

\- Oui. Enfin j'ai eu ma crise d'ado pendant un moment, plaisante-t-il, mais ça m'est passé. Pourquoi ? »

Law rigola d'un air moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je t'imagine mal pendant ta crise d'ado. Comment étais-tu ?

\- Physiquement ? Pareil mais avec des cheveux plus longs, des boutons et moins de muscles haha. Non sérieusement j'étais infernal. J'ai fait des coups horribles. Mes parents sont souvent venus me chercher dans des hôpitaux et même dans des commissariats plusieurs fois.

\- Raconte, sourit le brun intéressé.

\- Attend avant tout il faut savoir que, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais impulsif, je faisais tout ce qui me passait par la tête, même les trucs les plus débiles comme au lycée par exemple, j'ai piraté la sonnerie de l'école pour passer des bruits porno à la place de la sonnerie classique-

\- Sérieux ? rigola-t-il.

\- Ouais, les hormones et la connerie ado tu vois… Sinon je créais des concerts improvisés avec mon groupe pendant les cours.

\- T'avais un groupe de musique ? Tu jouais quoi et de quel instrument ?

\- Ce n'était rien d'extra, on était des métalleux amateurs. Je jouais de la guitare électrique.

\- Un petit Kid métalleux, sourit-il. Je veux d'autres anecdotes, dit-il en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête entre ses mains.

\- J'ai collé un nid d'oiseau sur la moumoute du directeur de mon lycée et ça c'est le truc qui m'a valu le plus d'heures de retenue de ma vie ! Mais pour ma défense : c'était un connard vicieux qui l'avait mérité, rigole-t-il. Sinon j'ai descendu un morceau de 4x4 voies en skateboard après avoir perdu un pari.

\- T'es dangereux comme mec, rigole-t-il.

\- J'étais, précise-t-il en rigolant. Je ne le referais sûrement pas ! J'avais trop d'élan en sortant et j'ai mal géré ma sortie, je me suis cassé le poignet dans le rond-point…

\- Pff, pouffe-t-il.

\- Je crois que la chose dont je me rappelle le plus c'est la fois où j'ai pété la vitre de la voiture d'un flic.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh ben c'était la première heure de cours de l'après-midi, j'étais côté fenêtre et je regardais plus souvent les gens à l'extérieur que le prof qui faisait son cours. Ce jour-là en début d'heure j'ai vu un flic se garer sur la seule place handicapé du supermarché alors qu'une dame handicapée voulait s'y garer.

\- Il a refusé de laisser sa place ?

\- Ouais et je l'entendais lui dire de faire demi-tour et d'aller chercher une place plus loin alors que le parking était bondé. Du coup ça m'a énervé, je suis sorti de cours, j'ai pris l'extincteur de l'école au passage, j'ai traversé la rue et j'ai pété son parebrise.

\- Bien fait ! s'exclama Law.

\- Je me suis retrouvé au commissariat, je me voyais déjà en train de me faire tuer par mon père. Mais, c'est là que ça devient amusant ! Quand mon père est venu me chercher je lui ai tout raconté, il a demandé à voir l'officier de police qui m'avait embarqué et il lui a foutu un gros coup de genou dans les parties.

\- Outch !

\- Ouais tu peux le dire, grimaça-t-il en souriant. Mon père était totalement d'accord avec moi alors il l'a cogné et lui a dit « comme ça la prochaine fois vous aurez une bonne raison de vous garer sur une place handicapé ! ». »

Kid imitait son père avec une voix encore plus rauque que la sienne et en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit rire Law.

« Du coup, il s'est fait arrêter aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ? rigole-t-il.

\- Si. Pour coups et blessures sur agent. On s'est retrouvé en cellule tous les deux et c'est ma mère qui est venue nous chercher.

\- Heureusement qu'elle était là, rigole-t-il réellement amusé.

\- Non, elle a bien failli nous rejoindre elle aussi parce qu'elle insultait le policier.

\- HAHAHA !

\- C'est un ami de mon père qui était inspecteur dans cette gendarmerie qui a réussi à nous faire libérer.

\- Donc vous avez le sang chaud dans ta famille ?

\- Hm non on ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. On va dire qu'on n'aime pas les injustices. »

Law sourit tendrement en entendant toutes ces histoires.

« Tu en as vécu des choses alors pendant ton enfance.

\- Oui. C'était plus drôle à cette époque, maugréa-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien maintenant je suis un robot qui remplit des papiers dans une grande entreprise.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne changes pas de boulot si ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Vers 19 ans, après la mort de mes parents je me suis lassé de la vie, je n'avais plus rien, j'étais perdu. Je n'avais plus personne à faire chier non plus alors j'ai abandonné à ce moment-là je pense, sourit-il tristement. En fait j'étais en dépression, réalise-t-il, et après je n'ai jamais eu le courage de reprendre quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur. »

Law était touché par la sensibilité qui se cachait derrière ce garçon. Il apprenait que Kid n'avait pas souvent eu de chance dans la vie.

A ce moment précis, Law avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter et de lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ?

\- Tu veux dire si je ne me fais pas tuer par des yakuzas ? »

Law grimaça.

« Je plaisante, rattrapa Kid. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais su.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te passionne ?

\- C'est une bonne question.

\- La musique ?

\- Pas de-là à en faire mon métier. »

Les deux hommes réfléchirent en silence.

« La cuisine ?

\- Hm… C'est vrai que je rêvais d'être cuistot sur une péniche quand j'étais gamin, sourit-il. Mais c'est impossible.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Je n'ai aucun diplôme en cuisine. Personne ne voudra m'embaucher.

\- Tu peux très bien faire une formation ! Et sinon qui a parlé de se faire embaucher ? Tu peux très bien ouvrir ton propre resto ! Imagine ! « Venez manger sur la Kid Péniche ! » dit-il comme un slogan.

\- La Kid Péniche ? rigole-t-il.

\- Oui bon le nom laisse à désirer mais c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu alors ne critique pas. MAIS, reprend-t-il en s'emballant joyeusement, imagine ! Qu'est-ce que tu cuisinerais ?

\- Hm… je ne sais pas… de tout je pense.

\- Allons ! Fais un effort ! Bon. Allez, ferme les yeux et laisse-toi guider par ma voix.

\- T'es sérieux ? rigole-t-il.

\- Très ! Allé !

\- Ok-ok. »

Ils s'asseyaient en tailleur face à face. L'atmosphère ne dérangeait plus du tout Kid. Il faisait confiance à Law. Il avait l'impression de faire un jeu, de revenir au collège avec son meilleur ami d'enfance lorsqu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien dans leur cachette secrète du parc florale. Il écouta la voix rauque de son hypnotiseur.

« Inspire et expire… Vide ton esprit… Imagine une journée d'été. Le soleil brille, le ciel est super bleu. T'es sur ta péniche en train de te la couler douce. Une belle péniche rouge comme tes cheveux !

\- Pff, sourit-il.

\- À l'intérieur, t'as une déco de luxe avec des banquettes en velours, un mini bar et même un aquarium au centre de la salle avec des poissons hyper gros et Bref ! Tu as tout ce qu'il faut. Il va bientôt être midi et un client passe déjà la porte. Il est affamé ! Ton serveur –qui aura trop la classe- va prendre la commande et revient en cuisine et BAM ! Le super Chef entre en scène ! Oui Monsieur ! Le super chef c'est toi ! »

Law, qui avait fermé les yeux lui aussi, ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en entendant Kid rigoler. « Alors, ni une ni deux, t'enfile ton tablier comme un super-héros qui met son costume, tu mets ta charlotte sur ta touffe de cheveux et tu commences à tout diriger d'une main de maître ! Tu remontes tes manches et tu commences à œuvrer. Qu'est-ce que ton premier client voudra manger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a choisi sur ta carte ?

\- Hmmm… Un plat qui vient de la mer ?

\- Pas assez précis ! Je veux plus de détails ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui sers ?!

\- Je lui servirais une lotte, s'amusa-t-il.

\- PLUS-DE-DÉTAILS ! hurlait-il pour le motiver.

\- UNE LOTTE AVEC UNE SAUCE A LA CREME ET A LA VANILLE ! rigola-t-il en criant lui aussi. Avec un zeste de citron, du vin blanc et des petits légumes !

\- VOILAAA ! Ça c'est du précis ! Tu me donnes faim, remarqua-t-il sérieusement avant de reprendre, ton restaurant se remplit au fil des heures, tu auras une dizaine de tables sur ta péniche et y aurait une liste d'attente de OUF ! Les gens se bousculeraient de partout pour manger tes plats ! TU VOIS TOUT ÇA ?!

\- OUAIS !

\- Et moi je débarque et tu me fais un repas de roi gratuit, dit-il simplement pour finir. »

Kid rouvrit les yeux en rigolant pour lui dire « Là tu rêves !

\- J'aurais essayé, rigola-t-il en ouvrant les yeux à son tour. »

Ils plaisantèrent quelques instants encore avant de souffler de joie.

« Merci.

\- Hm ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Law.

\- Pour la première fois depuis des années tu as réussi à me donner envie de posséder quelque chose. »

Le sourire sincère de Kid fit naître un drôle de sentiment dans le ventre de Law. Ce dernier rougit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demanda Kid.

\- Euh… non-non rien… »

Le rouquin l'observa en haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai faim, annonça le brun en se levant rapidement. On retourne à la maison ! »

20h30.

Martha accueillit les garçons dans la cuisine.

« Alors les garçons ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

\- Oui, sourit Kid.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

\- Des plans d'avenir, rigole Law. »

La mère s'arrêta dans son travail pour prendre plaisir à regarder l'air complice des garçons. Elle reprit tout de même.

« Law tu veux appeler ton père pour lui dire qu'on mange ?

\- Arf… tu ne veux pas le faire ? »

La mère comprit qu'il s'était encore passé quelque chose entre eux, elle hésita un instant puis accepta.

« D'accord. Mais il va tout de même falloir que vous appreniez à mieux communiquer un jour ton père et toi. Je ne serais pas là tout le temps, souffla-t-elle en posant son tablier. »

20h33.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as posé cette question sur ma relation avec mes parents ?

\- Je voulais savoir comment ça se passait dans les autres familles. Dans des familles plus normales…

\- Tu penses que ta famille n'est pas normale parce que ton père à cette passion folle pour les vikings ?

\- En partie haha. Mais on n'est pas forcément normaux non plus. Notre nom de famille…

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que t'as un nom horrible à rallonge du genre Law Arturus Vanislas De Van Der Loght ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Non. J'aurais peut-être préféré… »

Law ne semblait pas rire et Kid commença à se demander ce qu'il avait de si particulier.

« Sois le bienvenu chez les Trafalgar.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law. Ma mère est Martha Trafalgar et mon père Yslas Trafalgar.

\- Y-y-y-slas Trafalgar comme le p-p-premier ministre ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Et Martha Trafalgar co-co-comme la scientifique qui a trouvé des remèdes à plein de maladies rares ?

\- Ouaip. »

Un grand silence s'installait pendant que Kid tentait de digérer ça. Yslas Trafalgar, premier ministre, en train de jouer au viking. Et Martha Trafalgar, la scientifique la plus talentueuse du monde… Kid réalise soudain.

« Attend-attend. Et le « Chirurgien de la mort » dont les médias ont parlés pendant des semaines dans les journaux, celui qui était le seul à réussir des opérations qui paraissaient impossibles sur des patients en phase terminale, ne me dis pas que… ?

\- Enchanté... Mais ce n'est rien ça, tout le monde peut le faire, sourit-il gêné.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! T'es le mec qui peut tromper la mort !

\- N'exagérons rien. C'est ce que les journaux disent. Ça m'est arrivé d'échouer une fois.

\- Blablabla et ça m'est arrivé d'échouer une fois, imite Kid en se moquant.

\- Hey !

\- 'Sois pas aussi modeste mec ! T'es vachement doué ! Si tu veux un repas gratuit dans ma péniche, tu dois me jurer que si je dois me faire opérer de quelque chose ce sera toi qui t'en occuperas, dit-il en le désignant avec une fourchette qu'il avait dans la main.

\- Ca marche. Je me ferais un plaisir de te disséquer, sourit-il.

\- Et moi de t'empoisonner. »

21h00.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Martha accrochée au bras d'Yslas. Kid se raidit aussitôt, trop stressé maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était en compagnie de si grandes pointures du monde politique, scientifique et médical. Le repas commença en silence. Le rouquin osait à peine respirer.

« Tu veux plus de rougail Kid ? demanda Martha.

\- Oui ! Merci Madame !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Martha.

\- O-oui ! Pardon Madame Martha ! Enfin Martha ! »

Law se mit à rire.

« Je lui ai dit notre nom de famille, expliqua Law à sa mère.

\- Ah ! Oh non je t'en prie ne fais pas comme tous ces gens qui s'inclinent presque devant nous lorsqu'ils savent qui on est, c'est très fatigant tu sais, nous sommes des gens comme les autres, sourit-elle.

\- Oui désolé. C'est vrai que ça m'a énormément stressé surtout en sachant que vous étiez Yslas Trafalgar, dit-il sincèrement en souriant au père de Law. »

Ce dernier avala sa bouché en silence avant de dire sèchement :

« C'est Monsieur Trafalgar pour toi.

\- Oh Loki chéri, sois gentil, demanda Martha.

\- Pourquoi serais-je gentil avec un homme qui dévie mon fils du droit chemin ?!

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de ramener ça sur le tapis hein ? grogna Law. »

Encore une fois, l'ambiance venait de changer du tout au tout.

« L'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe n'existe pas ! Ouvre les yeux Midgardsorm !

\- On n'est pas des vikings Papa ! Et à la dernière nouvelle je sais reconnaitre mes sentiments !

\- Non ! Ça c'est ce que tu penses !

\- Tu te rends compte que si je sortais avec plusieurs filles à la fois tu m'aurais félicité d'être un putain d'infidèle alors qu'il suffit que j'ai une relation sérieuse avec un homme pour que tu me traites comme si j'étais un pestiféré hein ?!

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être infidèle mais au moins de sortir avec des femmes ! Un homme doit enfiler et non pas se faire enfiler !

\- Yslas ! Ne sois pas vulgaire ! gronda Martha.

\- Laisse maman. Je savais que ça tournerait comme ça.

\- Law, revient mon chéri… »

Le brun sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Kid serrait si fortement les poings que sa plaie à la main lui faisait un mal de chien. Mais il s'en fichait. Une boule de rage était coincée dans sa gorge et elle explosa lorsque le père de Law continua son speech.

« Du temps des vikings, il aurait déjà été exécuté pour sa faiblesse !

\- Yslas arrête s'il te plaît, demanda Martha.

\- Alors c'est ce genre de merde qu'est le Premier Ministre ? dit Kid en serrant les dents et en fixant son assiette.

\- Pardon ? demanda Yslas alors qu'une veine commençait à pulser sur son front.

\- En quoi aimer les autres est une faiblesse hein ? En quoi un homme qui aime un autre homme est une erreur ?! s'énerva Kid. Vous avez tort et vous me faites pitié, cracha-t-il.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ç-

\- Et bien moi je me le permets ! hurle-t-il en se levant vivement. Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose MONSIEUR le Premier Ministre : je suis hétéro. Law m'a embrassé pour vous contrariez tout à l'heure mais vous savez quoi ? Vous arriveriez presque à me faire regretter de n'être QUE hétéro. Parce que c'est votre fils qui a raison ! C'est grâce à des hommes comme lui que les mentalités évoluent et que la société avance ! Grâce à des hommes qui n'ont pas peur de s'assumer, de suivre leurs envies, leurs émotions et de faire avancer les autres sans les juger ! C'est Law qui a raison ! Et de voir que, SON PÈRE, le PREMIER MINISTRE de notre pays, est un putain d'enfoiré homophobe comme vous… ça me donne envie de gerber. »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer un peu avant de rajouter :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser Martha. Votre rougail était délicieux. Je me retire. »

Un lourd silence pesait dans la salle lorsqu'il quitta la pièce.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

22h00.

Kid était sorti par la porte de derrière. Ne trouvant pas de portail pour quitter le terrain des Trafalgar, il enjamba le grillage et commença à marcher sans s'arrêter.

22h30.

Il était finalement revenu, de peur de se perdre, et s'était assis dans le jardin pour observer les étoiles.

« Tu es là. »

Law avait approché doucement et Kid ne l'avait même pas entendu.

« Bordel tu m'as fait peur ! râla le rouquin.

\- Désolé… Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Oui, fais comme chez toi, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Merci c'est bien aimable à vous Monsieur, continua-t-il. Tiens, je t'ai apporté un pull.

\- Merci. »

Kid enfila le vêtement qui lui allait limite. Law était plus fin finalement.

« Il paraît que tu as remis mon père à sa place comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant ?

\- Ah… eh bien oui… peut-être, sourit-il vraiment gêné.

\- Ma mère m'a dit que tu étais devenu tout rouge et que tu l'avais insulté « d'enfoiré d'homophobe » pour prendre ma défense ?

\- Ouais… je suis vraiment désolé j'ai été trop loin…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en vouloir, rigole-t-il. Au contraire. Merci.

\- Bah y a pas d'quoi. Je vais peut-être passer la fin de mes jours en taules pour avoir agressé verbalement le Premier Ministre directement chez lui mais si ça te fait plaisir c'est cool.

\- Haha ! Non ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'a pas le pouvoir de faire ça.

\- Ouf !

\- Enfin je ne crois pas…

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Mais oui ! se moquait-il.

\- Pff ! »

[…]

« Ici tu as Andromède, là c'est Cassiopée et à côté, ces étoiles que tu vois là, c'est Persée. Tu connais leur histoire dans la mythologie grecque ?

\- Non ?

\- Eh bien, Andromède était une princesse d'Éthiopie, c'était la fille du roi Céphée et de la reine Cassiopée. Cassiopée, a proclamé que sa fille était d'une beauté égale à celle des Néréides, les nymphes marines qui servaient d'escorte à Poséidon, et à cause de ça elle s'est attiré la colère de ce dernier. Alors pour se venger, le dieu de la mer a envoyé un monstre marin pour détruire l'Éthiopie. Désespéré, le roi a consulté un oracle pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire mais celui-ci lui a révélé que, tant que le roi n'aura pas sacrifié sa fille au monstre de Poséidon, le Dieu ne se calmerait pas. Andromède a donc été enchaînée nue à un rocher près du rivage. C'est Persée qui l'a aperçu de l'Olympe. Il en est tombé immédiatement amoureux. Il promit au roi Céphée de tuer le monstre à condition de pouvoir épouser Andromède en retour. Ce qu'il a fait. Voilà pourquoi ces constellations sont côtes à côtes. Andromède, Cassiopée et Persée.

\- Tu t'y connais en mythologie grecque, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Presque autant que toi en mythologie nordique je pense.

\- C'est incroyable.

\- Pas tant que ça. Regarder les étoiles en sachant ce genre d'histoire est encore plus intéressant que de simplement observer les petits points en se disant qu'on est minuscule dans l'univers.

\- Ouais, je constate. »

Le ventre de Kid gargouilla.

« Raconter des histoires te donne faim ? plaisante Law.

\- Non, je repensais aux boules au chocolat préparées par ta mère… je voulais y goûter, avoua-t-il déçu.

\- Pff, pouffa Law. Il n'est pas trop tard, ma mère nous a gardé nos desserts au frais.

\- …

\- On y va ?

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais le demander, rigola-t-il en se levant. »

* * *

Si vous voyez ce message ça veut dire que vous avez lu jusqu'au bout ?! Vous êtes courageux félicitation ! Ou peut-être que vous avez juste scrollé le chapitre jusqu'à la fin pour voir s'il était vraiment long (c'est ce que j'aurais fait par curiosité je l'avoue haha)

Dans tous les cas merci beaucoup d'être arrivé jusqu'ici !

Ciao !

Misprints.


	10. Chapter 10

**Canoë, Poils, Bouton, Bonnet de bain**

8h10.

_BAM ! _

La porte de la chambre de Law claqua contre le mur.

« HEL ATTAAAAQUE ! »

Une furie hurla avant de sauter sur le lit pour donner des coups de poings dans la couette.

« ALORS PETIT FRÈRE ?! TU DORS ENCORE ?!

\- AÏE-AAAAAÏE-ARRÊTEZ ! AAAÏE !

\- Hein ? Mais t'es qui toi ? »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux rose était assise à califourchon sur Kid.

« Je suis un ami de Law ! Il m'a laissé sa chambre, il dort dans la chambre d'ami !... Vous êtes Hel ? »

Elle observa le rouquin avec attention avant d'afficher le même sourire en coin que celui de Law.

« Je ne savais pas que mon frère avait des amis si mignons, sourit-elle avec intérêt.

\- Hein ?

\- T'as une belle crinière rousse… j'ai envie de passer mes doigts dedans ! »

Ce qu'elle ne se priva pas de faire, au grand désarroi de Kid. Elle enfouit son nez dans la touffe de cheveux et inspira fortement.

« Hmmm tu sens bon mon petit lion…

\- A-arrêtez s'ii-il vous plaît.. je suis gêné, avoua-t-il. »

La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement pour poser ses mains sur les joues de Kid et le regarder d'un air malicieux. Cette femme était belle. Réellement. Des formes parfaites. Elle attira rapidement la tête du rouquin contre sa poitrine et commença à lui caresser les cheveux comme on le ferait pour calmer un enfant.

« Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle. Il ne faut pas te gêner avec moi...

\- HMGR-MPF-MMPH !- _Elle va m'étouffer entre ses airbags !_ pensa-t-il. _Belle mort finalement…_

\- Pardon ? Je ne t'entends pas. »

Elle le laissa respirer et en profita pour rapprocher leurs visages. Ses lèvres effleurèrent d'abord celles de sa victime qui s'immobilisa. Puis, elle fit glisser lentement sa langue le long de la mâchoire masculine, en remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

« Est-ce que le lionceau sait rugir ? »

Sans prévenir, elle mordilla le lob du rouquin qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

« Oh un petit miaulement, comme c'est mignon.

\- A-arrêtez !… je n'ai pas envie… »

Kid avait prononcé ça dans un souffle, sans grande conviction. C'est qu'il commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit ! Il avait chaud… beaucoup trop chaud. Hel continua donc son parcours en déposant furtivement quelques baisers dans son cou.

« Tu tentes de te convaincre toi-même ? Parce que ce n'est pas ce que me dit la bosse sous le drap… »

Elle suça la peau au niveau de la clavicule et passa sa main sur ladite 'bosse'. Kid retint difficilement un son indécent qui voulait sortir.

« Allez mon lionceau… Grogne pour moi… »

Kid ouvrit la bouche et-

« JEWELRY !

\- Midgardsorm ! Te voilà enfin, sourit-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de Kid. C'est gentil de m'avoir apporté ce mignon petit dej'.

\- Laisse-le. »

Law se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un regard aussi noir que les ténèbres.

Des sentiments étranges s'imposèrent à Kid. D'abord de la honte et de la colère. Et puis de la déception et de la frustration. Et pour finir de la culpabilité. Cette dernière sensation était la pire.

« Oh s'il te plaît ne fait pas ton rabat-joie… Je veux juste faire connaissance avec ton ami. »

Elle donna un léger coup de bassin sur la partie sensible de Kid qui étouffa un râle en fermant les yeux pour se reconcentrer et tenter de se calmer.

« Tu vois, sourit-elle. On s'amuse bien en plus.

\- Jewelry. Dégage. »

Law avait prononcé son nom en serrant tellement les dents que les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient visibles. La jeune femme défia son frère du regard. Il se passa quelques secondes sans que personne ne prononce un mot. Mais Hel reprit ses coups de bassin, faisant grogner sourdement le rouquin qui laissa tomber sa tête en arrière dans une vague de plaisir. Se calmer devenait réellement difficile, les gestes lents de Hel l'excitaient de plus en plus. Elle glissa son visage jusqu'à l'oreille de Kid sans quitter son frère des yeux.

« Tu le savais ça Midgardsorm ?... »

Elle mordilla une nouvelle fois l'oreille de Kid et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Qui aurait cru que ce petit lionceau était sensible à- »

En un éclair, Law traversa la pièce pour tirer sa sœur par le bras.

« DÉGAGE ! Tout de suite.

\- Aïeuh ! Ok, c'est bon je te le laisse. A plus tard mon lionceau ! »

Elle sourit d'un air pervers et s'en alla.

« Kid ?... Ça va ?

\- _Il ose réellement me demander ça alors que sa sœur était littéralement en train de me violer ? Enfin ça ne m'aurait peut-être pas gêné mais_… Ça va, répondit-il simplement. »

Le rouquin tenta de dissimuler la bosse sous les draps même s'il savait pertinemment que Law avait compris.

« Tu voulais que je la laisse continuer hein ? … Regarde-moi. »

La voix de Law vacillait légèrement. Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une petite pointe de colère et un peu… de tristesse ? Kid ne pouvait pas répondre, il ne releva même pas la tête. Jewelry ou Hel, peu importe comme elle s'appelait, était une belle femme et Kid n'était qu'un homme.

« Rejoins-nous au sous-sol quand tu auras fini ce que tu as à faire, dit-il froidement en claquant la porte. »

8h30.

En sortant, Law se dirigea rapidement dans la chambre d'ami. Il était énervé. Frustré. Et jaloux. Pourquoi ? Il revoyait les traits du rouquin qui était prêt à succomber au désir. Il réentendait les grognements de plaisir qui étaient sorti de sa gorge. Et ses réactions lorsqu'elle lui a mordu l'oreille. Il voulait essayer. Il voulait le toucher lui aussi. Il aurait aimé lui provoquer tous ces sons indécents. Il aurait aimé que toutes ces expressions lui soient entièrement réservées. A lui et à lui seul. Mais, Kid était hétéro.

Law frappa dans le mur, y laissant une petite marque avant de repartir.

9h.

Dans la grande salle viking, Hel était affairée à 3 ordinateurs. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de tourner la tête lors de l'entrée de Kid.

« Salut mon petit lion ! Tu t'es occupé de toi ? sourit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrejambe de Kid. »

Ce dernier allait répondre mais c'est Law qui le devança.

« Ta gueule Hel. Fais ton travail. »

Le ton était froid et cassant. Le brun était assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil et manipulait nerveusement un casse-tête métallique.

« Oui Chef, se moqua-t-elle en se remettant au boulot. »

Kid alla s'installer silencieusement près de son ami qui ne daigna pas le regarder une seule fois.

« Elle fait quoi au juste ?

\- Ce pour quoi elle est là.

\- Ok… »

11h00.

Martha était venue embaucher Kid pour l'aider en cuisine. Hel et Law se retrouvèrent tous les deux.

« Tu devrais lui dire.

\- Ta gueule. »

11h30.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ? redemanda Hel.

\- Travaille.

\- Les vidéos sont en train de télécharger, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre alors autant discuter.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Allons-allons, sourit-elle. Tu ne peux pas me la faire à moi je suis ta grande sœur. Tu sais j'ai plus d'expérience que toi et-

\- T'as seulement un an et demi de plus que moi alors ferme-la.

\- C'est déjà ça !

\- …

\- Alors ? Il te plaît ? Le grand lionceau. »

Law daigna enfin jeter un coup d'œil à sa sœur mais il entama rapidement son 9ème casse-tête de la matinée.

« Allez ! Dis-moi ! T'as qu'à m'engueuler pour ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure mais dis-moi quelque chose ! »

Il jeta son rubik's cube sur la table et se passa une main sur le visage.

« J'ai simplement envie de t'arracher les yeux, avoua-t-il.

\- Ah bah voilà ! Tu fais des progrès ! Bon alors je m'excuse. Je ne savais pas qu'il te plaisait.

\- Il ne me plaît pas.

\- Law… »

Sa sœur ne l'appelait Law que lorsqu'elle était sérieuse et inversement.

« Bon… peut-être un peu...

\- Pas seulement physiquement hein, devina-t-elle.

\- …Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux jours seulement.

\- Et ?

\- Et alors je ne sais pas ! Il me fait… quelque chose que je ne saurais expliquer.

\- Hm-hm.

\- C'est sa manière d'être. Je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi honnête et il est… touchant… à sa façon, sourit-il. Et il n'est pas comme les autres…

\- Je vois. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Law ne fixe sa sœur méchamment.

« Oh ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?!

\- J'ai vraiment envie de t'arracher les yeux. Pour te dire réellement ce que je pense c'est que j'aurais aimé que personne d'autre ne le voit dans l'état où il était tout à l'heure quand tu…

\- Oui-oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! Mais arrête de me regarder comme si tu allais me tuer s'il te plaît !

[Soupir de Law.]

\- Donc tu es amoureux.

\- Non ! Pas après deux jours…

\- Arrête avec tes « deux jours » ! Le coup de foudre ça existe et ça prend moins de deux jours !

\- [Nouveau soupir] Je sais…

\- Bon, je te promets que je vais essayer d'oublier ce que j'ai vu… et le goût salée de sa peau aussi. »

Law la fusilla du regard.

« C'est bon c'est bon je plaisante ! »

Moment de silence.

« Ça ne servirait à rien de lui dire, grommela Law.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il est là simplement parce que je l'ai embarqué dans toute cette histoire. Si nous n'étions pas pourchassés par des mafieux il ne serait sûrement pas resté à mes côtés.

\- Oh-là-là ! Sortez les violons ! plaisanta-t-elle. Tu joues à quoi là ? La lycéenne pleurnicheuse ?

\- Kid est hétéro.

\- Et alors ? 'Y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Il faut tout essayer dans la vie !

\- … T'es comme maman. Elle a dit la même chose.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment ! Si tu m'avais dit 'comme papa' sur ce sujet c'est sûr que je l'aurais mal pris ! D'ailleurs maman m'a dit que vous aviez encore donné de la voix hier soir ?

\- Hm ouais. En fait c'est Kid qui a le plus donné, sourit-il. Il l'a traité « d'enfoiré d'homophobe ».

\- Oui elle m'a raconté ça aussi, rigola-t-elle. Il a des couilles ce lionceau. Et je peux te dire que c'est vrai d'après ce que j'ai senti tout à l'heure.

\- Hel, prévient-il.

\- C'est bon j'arrête ! Hihi ! Bon, les vidéos ont finis de télécharger alors maintenant, au travail !

\- Jewelry ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Ne dis rien, s'te plaît…

\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander. »

13h00.

Kid était de retour dans la grande salle.

« Alors, vous en êtes où ?

Law : On a repéré un mec qui a ramassé la bague.

Jewelry : Il faut vraiment la retrouver sinon les yakuzas vont vous plumer !

Kid : Tu lui as tout raconté ?

Law : Oui.

Jewelry : Et ouais ! Il 'a pas de secret pour sa sœur chérie le coquin !

Law : La ferme. Bon, on sait que c'est un gars qui l'a récupéré quelques heures après mon passage. Hel a réussi à le suivre avec les caméras de surveillance des rues jusqu'au bord de la rivière à la frontière de la ville. Là, il a loué un canoë et on a l'a perdu de vue. On ne l'a jamais vu revenir.

Kid : Et vous ne savez pas qui ça peut être ?

Law : Non. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on a la date et l'heure de sa réservation ! On va pouvoir rendre une petite visite au vendeur de canoë.

Kid : Bonne idée… Sinon, je venais vous prévenir que le repas était prêt.

Jewelry : Cool ! De toute façon j'ai lancé l'amélioration de l'image pour qu'on puisse voir l'homme plus précisément. »

Le frère et la sœur s'en allaient mais Kid resta pour observer plus attentivement la silhouette qui était en pause sur l'écran. Quelque chose lui paraissait bizarre. On aurait dit que l'homme se baladait avec un tas de poils roses sur le dos… à moins que ce ne soit des plumes ? Impossible à dire. La vidéo était vraiment pixellisée.

« Tu viens Kid ?

\- Ouais-ouais… »

15h30.

Après manger, retour dans la grande salle aux ordinateurs. Kid venait de terminer la vaisselle avec Martha. Law lisait un livre en attendant que l'ordinateur ait fini son travail. Hel était…

« Où est ta sœur ? demanda Kid en entrant dans la salle.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-il froidement sans prendre la peine de relever la tête de son livre.

\- Pour savoir… par curiosité j'imagine.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

\- Euh… ok… Et sinon, comment tu comptes obtenir le nom du gars ? Le gérant des locations de canoë ne voudra certainement rien dire.

\- Je sais me montrer persuasif.

\- Ok… »

Un long silence s'installait. Le rouquin en avait marre de l'attitude froide et distante de son ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour améliorer son humeur. « _Son état ne peut être lié qu'à une chose_ » pensa-t-il.

« Law ?

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas parler à ton père ? C'est de ma faute si vous vous êtes disputé…

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Et que tu sois là ou non, ça arrive tout le temps.

\- Te fou pas de ma gueule, arrête de faire comme si tu t'en fichais ! Je vois bien que tu es triste. »

Le rouquin avait haussé le ton et serré les poings. Le brun enleva ses lunettes et daigna enfin regarder son interlocuteur.

« Je suis triste ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu penses que c'est à cause de ça ?

\- Sûrement ! Et je n'aime pas ça… »

Law souffla en souriant légèrement. Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Ce rouquin n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était « _triste_ ».

C'était amusant de penser qu'il s'inquiétait de la relation entre le père et le fils alors que la seule relation qui posait problème à Law à ce moment précis c'était celle qu'il avait avec lui.

« Ne fais pas ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Faire semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi. Ça n'arrange pas les choses.

\- Je ne fais pas semblant ! Je m'inquiète vraiment, nous sommes amis ! »

Ce mot raisonnait dans la tête du brun. « _Amis._ » Il voulait plus.

« Kid. Mon père et moi nous sommes en conflit depuis ma naissance, c'est notre façon de communiquer en quelques sortes. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je me suis habitué à ces disputes.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. »

Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de continuer cette conversation ? Faire ce que Hel avait dit… ? Oui, il pouvait le faire. Il allait lui dire. C'était décidé ! Il se leva et se posa quelques centimètres en face de lui.

« Kid. Je crois que je-

_BAM._

\- EH BAH CA SOULAGE ! s'exclame Hel en rentrant brusquement. Bordel j'ai cassé le bouton de mon short, regardez ! Hey mon Lionceau, tu sais bien recoudre d'après ce que j'ai entendu ?

\- Quoi ? rougit-il avant de se retourner vers Law. Tu lui as raconté ça aussi ?!

\- Il me raconte tout, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais t'inquiète pas, je me doute que tu réserves tes doigts de fée à mon frère.

\- Hein ? Mais non ! Je-

\- L'image est prête ! interrompit Law. »

Il allait le faire. Il avait essayé. Mais avouer ses sentiments alors que sa sœur était là, hors de question. « _Ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment…_ » pensa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Les deux autres s'étaient empressés d'aller étudier l'homme sur la photo.

« Regardez, il est trop chelou ce mec ! Qui porte un grand manteau en plume rose de ne jours ?

Kid : Son sourire est flippant mais au moins les gens qui croisent ce gars doivent s'en rappeler. On ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à le retrouver si ?

Jewelry : On verra bien. Je t'envoie la photo sur ton téléphone Midgardsorm.

Law : Non je l'ai éteint. Les yakuzas vont sûrement tenter de me localiser.

Kid : Mais ils peuvent venir ici s'ils savent qui tu es non ?

Law : Ils n'oseront pas s'attaquer au premier ministre. Hel, imprime la photo et on y va.

Jewelry : Oui Chef ! Je vais chercher mon matériel et je vous rejoins là-bas ?

Law : T'as tout compris. »

17h25.

« Bienvenue chez BonClay Canoë et plus si affinités mes chéris ! »

C'était un homme d'un peu plus de trente ans qui tenait le stand de canoë. Kid ne put s'empêcher de fixer le personnage. Maquillé comme un camion volé, habillé avec une jupe bouffante et des ailes de cygnes dans le dos… « _Un travesti._ »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Law : On cherche des informations sur cet homme.

Bon Clay : Hop ! Secret professionnel ! Je vous arrête tout de suite mes choux, je suis aussi silencieux qu'un médecin !

Law : Vous êtes sûr ?

Bon Clay : Complètement, je serais muet comme une jolie fleur, dit-il en croisant les bras et en fermant les yeux.

Law : En tant que travesti, vous êtes sûrement fan de Jewel ? »

Le gérant haussa un sourcil en rouvrant un œil.

« Bien sûr. C'est celle qui a changé la vision du monde sur les trav' grâce à ses photographies, c'est grâce à elle que nous pouvons sortir au grand jour maintenant. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

Law : Que diriez-vous de la rencontrer en vrai ?

Bon Clay : C'est impossible.

Law : C'est ma sœur.

Bon Clay : …Vous bluffez.

Law : Ah tiens, la voilà. »

Jewelry sortit de sa voiture avec un classeur énorme sous le bras et un appareil photo dernière génération autour du cou. Ses cheveux roses étaient attachés en queue de cheval et elle portait des lunettes ovales presque aussi grandes que son visage. Les yeux de Bon Clay s'illuminaient.

Law fit signe à sa sœur de rester loin.

« Vous savez ce que vaut une photo avec Jewelry ? N'est-ce pas ? Elle pourrait passer une journée entière avec vous… Vous pourriez la présenter à vos amis et peut-être même poser pour elle… Vous n'avez jamais rêvé de faire la une de son magazine Trav'Swag ?

Bon Clay : C'est bon vous avez gagné ! Je veux la rencontrer ! »

Il ne regardait même plus les deux garçons en face de lui. Law appela sa sœur.

« Jewelry : Salut !

Bon Clay : Hiiiiiii c'est vraiment vouuuus ! Gahahahaha ! Je suis trop contente !

Jewelry : On se calme ma grande, rigola-t-elle. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Une petite séance ça te dit ?

Bon Clay : Carrément ! Les copines vont être trop jalouses !

Jewelry : Je pensais justement à faire une séance sur l'eau pour ma prochaine couverture.

Bon Clay : Oh oui ! J'ai un bonnet de bain avec des ailes de cygnes qui sont trop mi-gno-nes ! Je vous montre ?

Jewelry : Quand tu veux ma chérie. Mais tu peux aider mon frère avant ?

Bon Clay : Bien sûr ! Tiens mon choux, c'est l'agenda des résa'. Mais tu sais je me rappelle de ce gars-là, il a loué le canoë pour une journée et il n'est jamais revenu !

Law : Vous ne prenez pas de garantie ?

Bon Clay : J'étais partie acheter le dernier Trav'Swag de l'autre côté de la rue ce jour-là et c'est mon stagiaire qui s'est occupé de cette résa. Je pensais qu'il avait compris comment faire depuis les 3 semaines qu'il était là, mais non ! Cet abruti n'a pris que la moitié des infos et aucune garantie !

Law : Et où est votre stagiaire ?

Bon Clay : Je l'ai renvoyé, il m'énervait déjà alors…

Law : Hm… Bon, de toute façon nous avons son nom et sa ville, c'est déjà ça. Don Quichotte Doflamingo à Dressrosa.

Kid : Bizarre comme nom.

Law : On va devoir se renseigner sur lui avant d'y aller.

Jewelry : Tu vas demander à Loki ?

Law : A qui d'autre veux-tu que je demande ? Je n'ai pas le choix.

Jewelry : Soit gentil avec lui. S'il le faut, fais-lui croire ce qu'il veut entendre. Laisse ta dignité de côté et sois aussi manipulateur que tu l'es habituellement.

Law : Je sais ce que je dois faire.

Jewelry : Alors ma grande, on y va ? sourit-elle à l'attention de Bon Clay.

Bon Clay : Je ferme la boutique tout de suite ! »

De retour dans la voiture.

« Alors vous êtes vraiment TOUS connu dans ta famille ?

\- Mouais, on peut dire ça.

\- Et comment tu savais pour le vendeur ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, sourit-il. Boucle ta ceinture, on retourne voir mon père et ça ne va pas être facile. »


	11. Chapter 11

Salut salut !

Nouveau chapitre pour notre petit Kid qui s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la me*** hihihi !

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, il était écrit mais je n'avais pas le temps de le relire... le confinement à réglé ce problème haha...

Petit aparté : **Respectez le confinement SVP**, ce n'est pas juste pour nous "_faire chier_" comme certains le disent. Si vous ne pensez pas à vous, pensez aux autres !

Allez, ciao ! Et prenez soin de vous !

Misprints.

* * *

**Cahier, Infusion, Chiffon, Internet**

Deux grandes limousines noires se trouvaient dans l'allée des Trafalgar.

"Des amis à vous ? demanda Kid en montrant les véhicules.

\- Sûrement des hommes d'affaires politiques venus pour une réunion avec mon père."

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.

"Étrange..

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ma mère est souvent en cuisine à cette heure-ci...

\- Elle a peut-être déjà préparé le repas et est partie faire autre chose ?

\- Hm. Peut-être. J'aurais voulu lui demander si mon père était dispo mais tant pis, on y va sans savoir.

\- Tu veux débarquer en plein milieu d'une réunion politique ?

\- On n'va pas attendre 107 ans. Suis moi.

\- Hey-hey-hey attend un peu !"

Law était déjà en marche et le rouquin lui courait après pour lui développer ses arguments.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est malpoli !"

Cet argument eut le mérite de décrocher un petit rire de la part de Law.

"Ton père va te tuer et ce sera encore plus difficile d'obtenir son aide !"

Cette fois, le brun s'arrêta. Kid n'avait pas tort.

"Bon ok. On attend 2h, pas plus."

Les deux garçons s'étaient donc réfugiés dans la chambre de Law. L'un assis sur le lit en train de lire un cahier d'école de médecine et l'autre à son bureau en train de triturer un casse-tête.

"Tu ne veux pas arrêter avec ce casse-tête ?

\- Ça m'aide à réfléchir.

\- Moi le bruit me stresse.

\- Je m'en fous, dit-il simplement sans relever la tête."

Kid souffla et posa le carnet qu'il tentait de déchiffrer depuis 10 minutes déjà. Law lui avait servi une infusion. Le rouquin observait la vapeur du liquide chaud, virevolter vers le plafond. Cela avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Finalement, il était bien ici. Law n'était sûrement pas aussi gentil que Louis mais Kid se sentait vraiment bien avec lui. Il était gentil et malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas du même monde, les deux garçons se comprenaient la plupart du temps. Sauf quand Law disait des choses bizarres comme ce matin... "_C'est vrai ça… _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ce matin ?"

Law fit tomber maladroitement son casse-tête qui se sépara en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol. Il bégaya ensuite plusieurs sons incohérents, trop surpris par cette question soudaine. Kid s'amusa.

"ah-euh-c'est-elle-euh-Hel-euh-ah-...

\- Tu nous fais quoi là ? T'essayes d'épeler ton nom, tu fais un AVC ou tu tentes de sortir ton numéro de plaque d'immatriculation ? plaisanta-t-il."

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent soudain en grand et il se figea.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

\- La plaque d'immatriculation ! Les voitures devant chez nous ! Elles ne sont pas d'ici ! Merde !"

Il sortit en trombe de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de réunion.

La porte avait claqué violemment contre le mur, interrompant visiblement une négociation tendue entre Loki et 6 hommes en costard noir. 5 des hommes se levèrent d'un bond, prêt à dégainer ce qui se trouvait dans leurs vestes de costard. L'un d'eux resta assis tranquillement.

"Allons Messieurs, calmez-vous. Ce n'est que notre ami le livreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? grogna Law, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Nous venons chercher notre dû.

\- Je vous ai dit que j'avais perdu votre bague. Cassez-vous de chez m-

\- Midgardsom calme-toi s'il te plaît. Ces hommes ne feront rien ici. Ils savent très bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas attaquer ou provoquer le Premier Ministre chez lui sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences. N'est-ce pas ?"

Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles les deux chefs se livraient à un duel du regard. Chacun réfléchissait. Un seul mot pouvait changer la tournure de la discussion. Un seul mouvement de travers pouvait transformer la salle en un champ de bataille. La tension était palpable.

Divers scénarios fusaient dans la tête de Kid. Allait-il devoir se battre ? Si oui, comment ferait-il ? Ses côtes ne lui permettaient toujours pas d'agir comme il le voulait. Il profita du moment de calme pour détailler le brun à ses côtés. Law était tendu, ses poings serrés. Loki restait impassible face au sourire narquois du yakuza devant lui. Martha, quant à elle, semblait la plus sereine dans la pièce. Elle était debout derrière le siège de son mari et patientait calmement.

"Bien sûr, répondit enfin le yakuza. Mais notre Chef tient absolument à récupérer son bien. Sans cette bague, l'union entre les Russes et notre clan ne pourra pas avoir lieu et une guerre éclatera. Comme vous le savez, une telle guerre déclenchera des pertes humaines importantes parmi les mafieux mais aussi parmi les civils… hommes, femmes, enfants… Ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez, n'est-ce pas ?"

Loki souffla légèrement en guise de réponse.

"Notre chef veut simplement cette bague. Votre fils n'a qu'à nous la rendre.

\- Mais je vous ai déjà dit que je ne l'ai pas !

\- Qui peut en être certain ? demanda le yakuza en fixant Law.

\- Moi, annonça Loki. Mon fils dit qu'il n'a pas cette bague et s'il le dit, je le crois. Il est honnête et responsable, il retrouvera votre bague. Laissez-lui du temps."

Le yakuza avait reporté son intérêt sur Loki. Il tendit la main vers l'un des gardes du corps qui y déposa un téléphone portable. Le yakuza composa un numéro et entama une conversation en japonais avec l'interlocuteur. Il enclencha ensuite le haut-parleur et posa le mobile sur la table.

"Une semaine, annonça simplement la voix rauque au téléphone.

\- C'est trop court, s'indigna Law. Laissez-nous trois semaines !

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des enf-

\- Law, tu vas trop loin ! intervient Loki avec une voix sévère."

À nouveau, la salle plongea dans un silence pesant. La dernière fois que son père l'avait appelé par son prénom, Law avait à peine 15 ans, Loki n'avait eu d'autres choix que de l'emmener à un repas présidentiel. Déjà à cette époque-ci, Law avait une relation peu commune avec son père, étant plus traité comme un soldat que comme un fils. Tout ce qui importait pour Loki : que Law soit le meilleur, qu'il soit instruit et qu'il sache se battre. La vie et les relations sociales de son fils n'avaient guère d'importance. Aussi, ce jour-là, le garçon voulant attirer l'attention de son père et lui prouver qu'il était suffisamment instruit pour son âge, n'avait trouvé de meilleurs moyens que de tenir un discours sur sa vision négative de l'histoire et de la politique de son pays devant les hommes les plus importants de la société.

Law se rappelait de ce moment comme si c'était hier. Il s'était levé de table comme un homme et non comme un garçon, prenant la parole sans en être autorisé, défiant toutes les grandes pointures du regard pour finir par s'adresser directement au Président en personne, lui énonçant les nombreuses erreurs économiques ou environnementales commises par ses "sous-fifres". Son père l'avait coupé au moment où il commençait à balancer des arguments plus que convaincants qui auraient pu, il est vrai, remettre tout le système en cause.

À ce moment précis, Law avait l'impression d'être revenu à ses 14 ans en se faisant réprimander par son père. Il serrait tellement les dents que les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient visibles. C'était également la première fois que le Ministre avait haussé le ton depuis le début de la discussion aussi tout le monde avait sursauté à l'entente de la voix puissante et personne n'osait reprendre. La tension était encore montée d'un cran.

"Laissez-lui deux semaines, demanda Loki.

\- …

\- Deux semaines et s'il n'y arrive pas je… je vous laisserais m'accuser du vol et me mettrais à vos ordres.

\- Papa !"

Loki intima à Law de se taire d'un simple geste de la main. Il observa son fils quelques instants. Law aurait juré apercevoir de l'affection dans ses yeux.

Le Chef réfléchit un instant :

"Avec vous à notre disposition il est vrai que nous pourrions peut-être trouver un nouveau terrain d'entente avec le clan russe… _à moins que nous ne les fassions chanter avec votre pouvoir_, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je vous laisse deux semaines. Si je n'ai pas ma bague le 9 novembre à 14h, mes hommes viendront vous cherchez et vous serez à notre disposition. Je vous ferais parvenir le lieu du rendez-vous quelque temps avant."

Law allait protester vivement mais dans un geste presque instinctif, Kid l'attrapa par derrière et l'empêcha de parler en lui bloquant la bouche d'une main. Loki remercia brièvement Kid d'un regard et enchaîna :

"Marché conclu."

Le bip de fin de conversation téléphonique retentit. Le yakuza se leva et s'inclina. Ses subordonnées firent de même.

"Nous vous remercions pour votre coopération et votre hospitalité Monsieur le Premier Ministre. Madame."

19h50.

Cela faisait 10 minutes déjà que les mafieux avaient quitté la maison mais Law et Loki n'avaient pas bougé. Loki était toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Law se trouvait debout à un autre bout de la table, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur un point invisible au sol. C'est Loki qui engagea la conversation :

"Je te remercie d'avoir empêché cet idiot de faire une nouvelle bêtise, dit-il à Kid.

\- Je… l'ai fait par réflexe…

\- Alors tu as visiblement plus de bon sens que mon fils."

Kid se retient de défendre son ami, la situation étant déjà assez tendue.

"Et toi, tu vas rester là les bras ballants encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

\- Fais quoi ?

\- POURQUOI TU AS PASSÉ CET ACCORD MERDIQUE ?! hurla-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table. Pourquoi as-tu cédé si facilement ?! Tu t'es toujours battu pour avoir ce que tu voulais sans rien céder ! Tu as toujours réponse à tout ! Depuis toujours ! Tu nous as toujours sauvé en te battant sans rien lâcher !… alors... pourquoi aujourd'hui ?... "

Loki observa son fils calmement tandis que l'autre était à bout de souffle avec les larmes aux yeux. Lui qui avait toujours vu son père comme un guerrier, courageux, valeureux, ne se pliant jamais face aux coups, aux critiques ou aux menaces… Jamais il n'avait imaginé que son père puisse être mis au pied du mur un jour si facilement.

"Tu as fini ? demanda calmement Loki.

\- …

\- C'est vrai. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Parce que j'ai eu peur. Je n'avais aucune autre solution pour vous sauver, ta mère et toi. Tu me penses faible maintenant ?"

Law ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

"Regarde-moi. Law."

À présent les yeux fixés dans ceux de son père, Law tremblait.

"Je n'ai pas abandonné si c'est ce que tu penses. Mais je n'ai pu vous sauver qu'en mettant ma vie en jeu. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils nous auraient tous pris.

\- Mais tu es en danger maintenant ! À cause de moi !"

Law ne put retenir une larme qui coula sur sa joue.

"Alors c'est à toi de me sauver cette fois-ci. Tu n'es plus le petit con qui manquait de respect au Président pour me provoquer. Tu n'es plus un enfant et je ne suis plus le seul homme de cette famille."

Loki se leva et tendit une main vers Law qui la saisit après hésitation. Ils se serrèrent la main et Loki tapota l'épaule de son fils.

"Allez, sèche tes larmes, un Trafalgar ne pleure pas devant un obstacle…

\- ...il le surmonte, termina Law.

\- Exactement, sourit tendrement Loki. Mes leçons ont porté leurs fruits. Je suis et je serais toujours fière de toi, quoiqu'il arrive."

Law serra alors son père dans ses bras.

Seul Kid remarqua la larme qui coula sur la joue de Loki à ce moment. Ce dernier l'essuya avant que Law ne le lâche.

"Bien ! Il est temps de se mettre au boulot ! Tu as dit que vous aviez trouvé une piste tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, Hel a remonté les enregistrements du jour où j'ai perdu la bague. Nous avons vu un homme la ramasser et nous l'avons suivi grâce aux caméras de surveillance de la ville.

\- Hel a encore piraté le réseau ? grogna le Premier Ministre.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

\- Bon. Cas exceptionnel, passa-t-il.

\- L'homme s'est rendu jusqu'à un stand de canoë où il a loué un petit bateau mais il n'est jamais revenu. Grâce à Hel encore nous avons pu obtenir le nom et la ville du voleur mais je me demandais si tu pouvais nous aider…

\- Quelle ville ?

\- Dressrosa.

\- Je connais le maire et en plus il me doit un service. Je m'en occupe, dit-il en attrapant son téléphone. Quel est le nom ?

\- Don Quichotte Doflamingo."

Il se retira pour passer son coup de téléphone.

"Est-ce que ça va ? demanda timidement Kid."

C'était sûrement bête comme question après toute cette situation mais Kid avait besoin de la poser. Law était dos à lui et il ne se retournait pas.

"Je ne sais pas, avoua le brun.

\- Je comprends. Tu sais si jamais tu as besoin…"

Besoin de quoi ? Law avait besoin de beaucoup de choses mais une seule lui faisait vraiment envie et il ne pouvait pas l'avoir.

"J'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kid."

La porte grinça.

"Bon, je viens d'avoir le maire Riku Doldo, il va faire tout son possible pour obtenir des informations sur ce Doflamingo, il me recontactera d'ici peu.

\- Génial, merci beaucoup… papa.

\- À toi de nous sauver... fiston."

Loki fit un clin d'oeil complice à Law qui pouffa légèrement de rire. Son père n'avait jamais su faire de clin d'oeil.

22h30.

Après un bon repas, les garçons attendaient patiemment des nouvelles du maire de Dressrosa mais s'en était trop pour Martha qui, au bout de 20 minutes à ne rien faire, avait décidé de passer le chiffon partout dans la maison afin "d'évacuer son stress" avait-elle dit.

23h41.

_DRIIIING DRIIIIIING DRIIIING DRII-_

"Allo ? Oui Monsieur Doldo, un instant s'il vous plaît."

Loki enclencha le haut-parleur afin que les deux autres puissent entendre.

"Je vous écoute. Parlez.

\- Eh bien, nous n'avons pas d'informations sur Don Quichotte Doflamingo... Enfin, nous n'en avons plus…

\- Pardon ? Comment ça "vous n'en avez plus" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- En fait, lorsque nous avons ouvert son dossier informatique et que nous avons commencé à creuser sur sa vie, notre logiciel a bugé et il a supprimé les informations sur le dossier qui était ouvert… Ca fait déjà deux heures que nous essayons de récupérer les données mais sans succès."

Law et Kid échangèrent tout bas.

"C'est bizarre, tu penses qu'ils se sont fait pirater ?

\- Possible, avoua Law. Si c'est le cas, alors cela veut déjà dire que ce Doflamingo doit être assez doué en informatique mais aussi qu'il doit avoir des choses suffisamment compromettantes à cacher pour s'occuper d'une petite mairie qui fait des recherches sur lui.

\- Ça ne m'inspire rien qui vaille…

\- Moi non plus…"

Loki reprit sa conversation.

"Vous n'avez pas de dossiers papiers ?

\- Eh bien nous ne le retrouvons pas…

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment diable est organisée votre mairie ?!

\- Nous sommes désolés Monsieur le Premier Ministre, supplia le maire au téléphone."

Law fit signe à son père de calmer le ton. Loki inspira et expira.

"Non, pardonnez-moi M. Doldo, je suis fatigué et je m'emporte pour rien.

\- Ah... non, ne vous excusez-pas… si vous voulez j'ai quand même eu le temps de mémoriser son adresse avant que le système ne bug.

\- Génial ! Allez-y je vous écoute.

[...]"

"Bon, je suis désolé, ce maire ne nous aura pas été d'une grande aide finalement.

\- Nous avons déjà un nom et une adresse. C'est un bon début.

\- Et nous savons également qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche à son sujet, ajouta Kid.

\- Oui. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, annonça Law en regardant le petit morceau de papier sur lequel son père avait écrit l'adresse. _3 rue de la Maison des Jouets _à _Dressrosa._ Je vais regarder sur internet comment nous y rendre et nous partirons dès que j'aurais enregistré l'itinéraire.

\- Il est trop tard pour aujourd'hui, reposez-vous. Vous partirez demain matin, demanda Loki.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

\- Même le plus valeureux des guerriers a besoin de sommeil pour reposer ses cellules grises.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ton père, avoua le rouquin."

Law capitula après plusieurs grognements incompréhensibles.


	12. Chapter 12

**Inondation, Castor, Traîneau, Porte Clés**

Dressrosa était une ville commerçante très agréable. Le centre ville était bondé néanmoins les gens ne se bousculaient pas, ils restaient aimables et chaleureux. Peut-être un peu trop au goût de Law...

Law : Kid, range cette carte.

Kid : Pourquoi ?

Law : On est là depuis à peine 10 minutes et y a déjà 3 personnes qui m'ont demandé si on avait besoin d'aide…

Kid : Et alors ? Les gens sont gentils c'est tout. Pourquoi t'as pas accepté leur aide ? Demanda-t-il en relevant enfin la tête de sa carte.

Law : Parce qu'il est inutile que les gens sachent où l'on va. Mais avec ta carte là c'est un peu comme si on se baladait avec une pancarte de 3 mètres au-dessus de la tête où il est écrit "Touristes" en lettres capitales. Et je ne pense pas qu'on soit en position pour se faire remarquer !

Kid : Oh… dit-il soudain en réalisant. Désolé.

Il rangea la carte.

Kid : Et comment on va trouver alors ?

Law : J'ai mémorisé le plan de la ville.

Kid : Sérieux ?... T'essaies encore de me prendre pour un con c'est ça ?

Law sourit avec arrogance et se mit en route.

Law : Nous y voilà. 3 rue de la maison de jouets.

Kid : C'est trop glauque ici, y a des jouets en bois plein les rues, regarde !

Le rouquin désigna un jouet unijambiste pendu à un lampadaire.

Law acquiesça et réfléchit. Deux moyens possibles pour rentrer. Sonner à la porte ou rentrer en douce. Le brun réfléchissait à une multitude de scénarios et alors-

_DIING-DOONG_

Law : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Kid : Bah je sonne.

Law : Mais on n'a pas de plan ! Et si ça se trouve, il va nous voir et s'enfuir !

Kid : Mais nan t'inquiète j'ai un plan !

Law : Vraiment ? Dis-moi alors !

Kid : On va se faire passer pour des plombiers ! Comme ça, il nous invite à entrer et après on va gérer.

Law : Mais on est même pas en tenue et-

La candeur de Kid dans certaines situations avait tendance à énerver ou amuser. Law hésitait encore entre les deux sentiments, mais il n'eut pas le temps de trancher car la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une grande silhouette. Le plan de Kid n'avait quasiment aucune chance de fonctionner, il fallait que Law réfléchisse vite.

Kid : Monsieur Don Quichotte ?

Don Quichotte : Ouais. Z'etes qui ?

Kid : Plombiers professionnels, on vient contrôler vos installations.

Don Quichotte : Pas besoin, tout fonctionne très bien.

Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, Law la bloqua avec son pied. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait un pas en avant, ils n'allaient pas reculer si facilement.

Law : En fait, beaucoup de vos voisins nous ont signalé des inondations chez eux et il est fort probable que cela arrive aussi chez vous. Il y a trop de pressions alors on vérifie tout le quartier…

Don Quichotte : Ah... ok, entrez voir alors.

Le blond se poussa pour laisser entrer les deux autres. Il faisait au moins deux mètres mais ce n'était pas plus surprenant que son maquillage étrange, sous l'un de ses yeux se trouvaient des traits violets qui descendaient sur sa joue et ses lèvres étaient dessinées par un rouge à lèvre carmin.

Don Quichotte : Vous allez faire qu-_BOUM_ !

Le blond venait de s'étaler de tout son long.

Kid : Monsieur Don Quichotte vous allez bien ?

Don Quichotte : _Aïe_… Ouais pas de problèmes, je tombe tout le temps. Et c'est entièrement ma faute, j'ai laissé traîner mon manteau et je me suis pris les pieds dedans, bien fait pour moi.

Le blond ramassa un amas de plume noir, sûrement censé être le manteau, qu'il jeta sur le fauteuil de la salle.

Don Quichotte : Alors ? Vous allez faire quoi ?

Law : Un test d'étanchéité.

Don Quichotte : OK. Et vos outils, ils sont où ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent en angoissant. C'est Kid qui improvisa.

Kid : Dans notre camion… Mais on vient juste contrôler donc on ira les chercher seulement si besoin...

Don Quichotte : Ah OK.

Law n'en revenait pas, ce Don Quichotte gobait tous les bobards que Kid lui servait. Toute personne réfléchie se serait d'abord renseignée avant de laisser entrer deux hommes dans sa maison, mais lui non. Pourtant, ils n'avaient même pas de vêtements adaptés et même pas d'outils, ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ou alors... était-il stupide ?...

À présent devant la chaudière, Don Quichotte restait derrière eux pour les observer. Kid tritura tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Law lui chuchota :

Law : J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…

Kid : Pas du tout, souffla-t-il.

Le téléphone du blond vibra.

Don Quichotte : Allo frérot ? Mingo c'est toi ?... Doflamingo ? Eh oh… bon je ne t'entends pas… Attends, je te rappelle avec le fixe.

Le blond s'excusa en quittant la pièce.

Law : T'as entendu ça ?

Kid : Ouais… on n'a pas rencontré le bon Don Quichotte ! On fait quoi alors ?

Law : Je 'sais pas, attend laisse-moi réfléchir.

Kid : On peut essayer de voir s'il est au courant de quelque chose ?

Law : Chut, il revient.

Don Quichotte : Désolé les gars, je vais devoir partir et vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas vous laisser seul chez moi même si vous m'avez l'air d'être honnêtes et sympas haha. Alors, vous avez bientôt fini ?

Kid : Oui-oui, encore quelques minutes…

Le blond haussa les épaules et s'adossa de nouveau à la porte en attendant. Law tenta d'engager la conversation.

Law : Alors… vous avez une belle maison.

Don Quichotte : Merci.

Law jeta un coup d'œil vers Kid qui triturait encore la chaudière. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête discret pour l'encourager à continuer.

Law : Vous vivez seul ici ?

Don Quichotte : Non, je vis avec mon frère.

Law : Ah, la chance ! Ça doit être cool de vivre entre frères, tranquilles !

Don Quichotte : Mouais, on ne peut pas dire que Mingo soit très agréable à vivre, parfois je pense que je serais bien mieux seul, sourit-il.

Law : Je connais ça haha. Frère capricieux ?

Don Quichotte : Ouais… On va dire qu'il a des ambitions que je n'ai pas… Vous avez un frère aussi ?

Law : Pire. Une soeur.

Don Quichotte : Oh-là ! Et elle est facile à vivre ?

Law : Tyrannique, bordélique et cinglée ! Elle a failli me tuer plus d'une fois avec ses idées folles, rigole-t-il. Mais on ne vit plus chez nos parents, on se voit moins souvent donc on s'entend mieux.

Don Quichotte : Moi aussi je devrais sûrement quitter mon frère avant qu'il ne me tue alors, rigole-t-il.

Quelque chose dans sa voix venait de le trahir. Il avait prononcé ses mots en souriant toutefois, Kid avait entendu cette pointe d'hésitation et ce soupçon de doute qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille : ce Don Quichotte avait peur. De son frère ? Pourquoi ?

Le blond se reprit rapidement.

Don Quichotte : Bon les gars j'suis vraiment désolé mais je dois aller rejoindre mon frère et il n'aime pas attendre alors…

Law : Kid, tu as fini ?

Kid : Ouaip, c'est fini, j'ai réglé un problème sur… ça… enfin c'est trop long a expliquer donc je vais juste vous dire que vous ne devriez pas être embêté.

Don Quichotte : Haha de toute façon, je n'aurais sûrement rien compris. Et je vous dois combien ?

Kid : Ah nan, 'vous inquiétez pas, c'est cadeau.

Don Quichotte : Oh trop cool, merci.

En sortant :

Law : T'as fait quoi sur sa chaudière ? murmura-t-il inquiet.

Kid : Rien du tout. Mais maintenant il nous pense vraiment sympas, ça pourra nous être utile.

Law fut surpris par l'idée manipulatrice que Kid venait d'avoir. Il sourit discrètement.

15h10.

Ils filèrent Don Quichotte jusqu'aux abords de la ville. Le blond paraissait normal. Abstraction faite de ses dizaines de chutes ridicules causées par de minuscules graviers ou encore même par ses pieds qui s'entrecroisaient maladroitement. Ce mec était en fait une vraie catastrophe ambulante. À croire qu'il n'avait jamais appris à marcher…

15h15.

Au fur et à mesure où le blond se rapprochait de son point d'arrivé, il surveillait de plus en plus ses arrières. Heureusement pour Kid, Law savait comment se rendre invisible.

15h30.

Don Quichotte s'arrêta finalement devant un petit cabanon au milieu d'une décharge. Il frappa à la porte. En attendant, l'odeur nauséabonde soulevait le cœur de Kid qui manqua de vomir deux ou trois fois. "_T'es fragile_", lui fit remarquer Law en se moquant. Ce qui lui valut un "_ta gueule_" bien aimable.

Un homme métissé et baraqué ouvrit. Il prenait presque toute la hauteur de la porte.

Don Quichotte : Usine à jouets de castor véreux.

Le garde s'écarta pour laisser passer le blond et referma la porte.

Kid : T'as entendu ça ?

Law : Ouais, c'était sûrement un mot de passe.

Kid : On y va ?

Law : Nan, on attend un peu.

16h.

Plusieurs hommes sont entrés après Don Quichotte.

Kid : On y va maintenant ?

Law : Ouais… Mais avant, il nous faudrait des déguisements, il risque de nous reconnaître et je ne veux pas qu'il devienne parano en se disant qu'on le suit.

Kid : C'est pourtant le cas.

Law : 'Pas faux. Mais tu m'as compris. Viens, j'ai vu une boutique de fringues chelous sur la route.

17h.

Costard cravate XXL des années 70 et perruque avec une calvitie pour Kid et costume trois pièces avec un chapeau Fedora pour Law.

Kid : Y a rien qui te choque là ?

Law : Non ?

Kid : Pourquoi je me paye un costard trop grand et une calvitie et toi un costume hyper classe ?!

Law : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le costume ne t'allait pas.

Kid : Grr…. Bon, si tu veux que je viennes alors on fait un échange entre ma calvitie et ton Fedora.

Law : Tu me fais du chantage ? s'intéressa-t-il soudain avec un sourire en coin.

Law se rapprocha dangereusement de son vis-à-vis avec un regard de félin. Mais cette fois, Kid n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Kid : Peut-être bien, répondit le rouquin en lui rendant son sourire.

Law : Tu sais avec qui tu joues ?

Kid : Avec un petit con qui se fout toujours de ma gueule.

Law était assez près pour que Kid sente son souffle lorsqu'il pouffa légèrement. Cette proximité agitait le cœur de Kid plus que celui-ci ne l'aurait voulu.

Law : Comprend-moi, c'est tellement amusant.

Il passa sa main froide dans la nuque de Kid, glissant lentement ses doigts fins sous la perruque et faisant frissonner le rouquin par la même occasion.

Law : Même avec cette perruque tu restes adorable... S'en est perturbant, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Puis il retira sans aucune délicatesse la perruque avant de jeter son chapeau dans le nez de son "ami".

Law : Allons-y.

18h30.

Law : Usine à jouets de castor véreux.

Comme avec Don Quichotte, le garde laissa entrer les deux hommes sans un mot.

Ceux-ci furent surpris lorsqu'ils entrèrent et trouvèrent…

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien. C'était une simple cabane.

Kid : Euuh…

Le garde poussa la table pour découvrir un passage souterrain. Law descendit en premier.

Kid : Ok… allons-y alors…

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle à l'odeur plus que douteuse, un mélange d'odeurs animales et de testostérone, enfermées depuis plus de 24h.

Kid : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Law cerna immédiatement les lieux. Des hommes qui crient et tendent des billets dans tous les sens, des grands écrans, une sorte d'arène centrale…

Law : A mon avis nous sommes arrivés dans une salle d'enchères...

Kid : Une salle d'enchère ? A un tel endroit ? Gardé comme ça ?

Law : Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre d'enchère règlo et habituelle si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Kid : Ah ! comprit-il. Génial... Hey, regarde !

Kid pointa du doigt un endroit surélevé dans un coin de la salle. Le frère Don Quichotte était assis dans un grand siège à côté d'un autre homme blond.

Kid : Tu crois que c'est Doflamingo à côté ?

Law : Possible. Ça ne va pas être facile à les approcher, ils ont deux molosses qui gardent l'entrée…

Ils réfléchirent quelques minutes puis Law enleva sa perruque.

Kid : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Law : Autant aller voir le Don Quichotte qu'on a déjà vu en faisant semblant de se recroiser par hasard.

Kid : Quoi ? Mais attend ! On s'est déguisé exprès pour passer inaperçu !

Trop tard, Law était partis. Kid grinça des dents. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment...

Law : Hey ! Salut ! Comme on se retrouve ! C'est sûrement le destin, rigola-t-il.

Kid : _Génial, pas suspect du tout_, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Don Quichotte : Oh salut ! Trop drôle qu'on se retrouve ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ?

Law : On cherchait un peu de distraction et voir ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant.

Don Quichotte : Ok, cool. Venez, je vous offre une verre pour vous remercier de votre travail !

L'homme assis à ses côtés lui attrapa le bras pour lui demander :

? : Attend c'est qui ceux-là ?

Don Quichotte : Des plombiers qui sont venus inspecter la chaudière aujourd'hui parce que certains voisins avaient des problèmes. Enfin bref, ils ont réparé un truc et ils l'ont fait gratis ! Ils sont hypers sympas, on peut bien leur payer un verre quoi !

Le deuxième blond avait l'air d'hésiter. Il avait les cheveux courts, un visage long et fin et des lunettes aux formes étranges avec des verres orangés.

? : Hm, fait-il simplement.

Don Quichotte : Allez, montez.

Law : Merci.

Don Quichotte : C'est à nous de vous remercier ! Je suis Corazon, annonça-t-il en tendant la main.

Kid : Enchanté, je m'appelle Kid.

Law : Law.

Ils se serrèrent la main tous les trois et attendaient le dernier…

Corazon : Lui c'est mon grand frère Doflamingo, il est pas trop sociable ce soir excusez-le.

Les lunettes de Doflamingo, empêchaient quiconque de voir ses yeux. C'était perturbant ! Pourquoi porter des lunettes de soleil en intérieur ? Néanmoins, Law savait qu'il était observé…

Corazon : C'est fou le hasard quand même ! remarqua-t-il joyeusement en servant des verres de whisky à chacun. Se rencontrer pour un problème de plomberie le jour et ici la nuit.

Kid : Haha, ouais c'est fou… Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses, c'est incroyable ! plaisanta Kid pour cacher sa gêne.

"_Quel piètre menteur !_" jugea intérieurement Law. Mais le pire, c'est que le blond ne voyait rien ! En revanche son frère…

Doflamingo : Incroyable, c'est certain, dit-il d'un air suspicieux.

Corazon : Alors c'est la première fois que vous venez ici ?

Kid : Ouais, on a entendu parler de ça alors on est venu.

Doflamingo : Vous en avez entendu parlé ?

Kid : Ouais.

Doflamingo : Où ?

Kid : Euh...

Des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à se former sur le front du rouquin. Il cherchait désespérément de l'aide dans le regard de Law.

Law : Un ami.

Doflamingo : Quel genre d'ami ?

Corazon : Doffy, pourquoi tu leurs poses ce genre de questions ? T'as pas besoin de toujours tout sav-

Le plus vieux attrapa son frère par le col pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

Doflamingo : C'est mon club ici Corazon. Je crois que j'ai encore le droit de savoir qui dévoile son existence à l'extérieur. Tu ne penses pas ?

La tension monta tout de suite d'un cran. La réaction de Corazon fut étonnante, il resta d'un calme olympien, attendant que la crise passe. Mais Law n'attendit pas et saisi sa chance.

Law : Un ami de la mafia japonaise. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Doflamingo lâcha lentement son frère pour se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

Doflamingo : La mafia japonaise ? … Non désolé. Je ne fais pas affaire avec ce monde.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant.

Corazon : Regardez, ils mettent en vente le buste de Marianne qui a été volé y a un an, les prix vont montés vous pouvez me croire, sourit-il.

La soirée défilait. Doflamingo ne prenait plus part aux conversations depuis le sujet de la mafia. Kid et Corazon discutaient beaucoup et avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Law, quant à lui, restait sur ses gardes.

Doflamingo : Ça vous plaît Messieurs ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Kid : Euh… ouais ça va.

Doflamingo : Allons, pas la peine de mentir. Je sens que vous vous ennuyez.

Kid : Ah non-non pas du tout, c'est très b-

Doflamingo : Corazon, sois un gentil petit frère et emmène nos amis, montre-leur les pièces de valeur s'il te plaît.

Corazon eut une réaction étrange. La joie, toujours présente sur son visage jusque-là, s'estompa lentement, comme s'il assimilait une mauvaise nouvelle. Il attrapa le trousseau de clés que lui tendait son frère et se leva à contre-cœur en dévisageant son aîné.

Corazon les mena sans un mot jusqu'à une grande porte à l'écart du public.

Kid : C'est vous qui vous occupez des enchères ?

Corazon : ...

Kid : Et vous avez des lots que vous ne mettez pas aux enchères ? Pourquoi ? Vous voulez les garder pour vous ? sourit-il en plaisantant.

Corazon : … Entrez.

Il ouvrit la porte et les laissa passer. Un vieux traîneau se trouvait en plein milieu de la pièce.

Kid : Bah, c'est tout ? Un traîneau ? C'est ça votre pièce de valeur ?

Un _BOUM_ retentit. Le rouquin eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Corazon l'assomma. Il tomba lourdement à terre, complètement sonné. Il entendit seulement le cliquetis des portes-clés de Corazon, qui refermait la porte, avant de perdre totalement connaissance.


End file.
